


Dom Wiedźmina

by keyrousse



Series: Wieśkowe historie/The Witcher stories [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Corvo Bianco, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, bo nie wiem jak to ładnie określić po polsku, brakujące sceny, dialogi z gry, domowo i przytulnie, przyjaciele w potrzebie, próbowałam napisać wierszyk, puchatość albo, ranny Geralt, rozpieszczanie wiedźmina, rozszerzone sceny, szybko się poddałam, sąsiedzkie przyjaźnie, trochę przemocy, zlecenia wiedźmińskie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyrousse/pseuds/keyrousse
Summary: W ciągu dwóch godzin od przybycia do Toussaint na wezwanie księżnej, Geralt dorabia się posiadłości. Brakujące sceny z dodatku "Krew i Wino" i moje wyobrażenia tego, co działo się później.





	1. Problem wiedźmina

„Co ja zrobię z winnicą?”, zastanawiał się Geralt, idąc na ciężkich nogach w stronę miejsca w ogrodzie pałacowym, gdzie zostawił Płotkę.

Kiedy kilka godzin wcześniej otrzymał akt nadania mu posiadłości, pierwszym problemem były zwłoki hrabiego de la Croix w piwniczce i strażników na dziedzińcu. Potem, oczywiście, pojawiły się inne, więc kwestia szokująco stałej kwatery została zepchnięta na dalszy plan.

Ale teraz miał chwilę na przemyślenia. Szybko się otrząsnął z szoku po ataku Bestii i ponownym spotkaniu Regisa, miał czas.

Był zagubiony.

Słońce powoli wstawało. Powietrze pachniało kwiatami i winem. Lato było jeszcze w pełni, ale powoli ustępowało łagodnej jesieni. Toussaint czarowało jak dawniej.

Znalazł swoją wierną klacz, wskoczył na siodło i pokierował ją w dół alei, w stronę nadanej mu posiadłości. Nie spieszył się.

Pamiętał, że dom był w kiepskim stanie, ale może mury i dach były na tyle szczelne, że po rozłożeniu barłogu miałby chociaż gdzie się przespać?

Poczuł pewną złość na księżną. Pewnie uważała swój dar za hojny gest, ale wedle jego wiedzy tylko dołożyła mu kłopotów i obowiązków. Był przekonany, że czeka go kilka dni sprzątania, zanim na miejscu pojawią się trupojady. Nigdy nie posiadał nieruchomości i nie wiedział, jak ją utrzymać. Owszem, umiał posługiwać się młotkiem i piłą, bo całymi latami brał udział w utrzymywaniu w kupie Kaer Morhen, ale tamto to było właśnie trzymanie twierdzy w kupie, żeby tynk nie spadał im na głowy. Nikt nawet nie próbował gruntownie jej remontować po latach zaniedbań. Dom w winnicy to nie była twierdza, znacznie mniejsza skala paradoksalnie wymagała znacznie większego nakładu pracy. Oczywiście, można było wynająć ludzi, ale nie wiedział, gdzie szukać, poza tym raczej nie było go na to stać, bo nigdy nie narzekał na nadmiar gotówki.

Prawie był już zdecydowany na sprzedaż posiadłości po zakończeniu sprawy z Bestią, kiedy jego zmęczonym oczom ukazał się wysprzątany, dziwnie tętniący życiem dziedziniec przed domem.

Przed drzwiami czekał formalnie ubrany, łysy mężczyzna w okularach, z blizną na czole. Przedstawił się, mówił do niego per jaśnie panie i po piętnastu minutach spaceru po posiadłości Geralt znowu nie wiedział kompletnie, co zrobić.

Jedno musiał przyznać. Dom był pięknie położony, a w środku panował miły chłód dzięki grubym ścianom i niewielkim oknom.

W sypialni nawet stało łóżko. Po wypróbowaniu okazało się dużo wygodniejsze od jego podróżnego barłogu. Niedawno wymieniono pościel na świeżą, chociaż w powietrzu nadal unosił się zapach kurzu.

Dom skrzypiał. Dach był względnie szczelny. Ściany wymagały malowania. W korytarzu stały stojaki na zbroje, wisiały wieszaki na miecze. Sypialnia była duża, przytulna i tylko i wyłącznie jego.

Geralt usiadł na łóżku i wbił nieco niewidzące spojrzenie w wyzierające spod tynku gołe cegły.

Barnabé-Basile Fawlty odnosił się do niego z prawdziwym profesjonalizmem. Wiedział, że właścicielem winnicy został wiedźmin i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Był gotów wziąć na siebie problem remontu i utrzymania posiadłości. Wyczulony słuch wiedźmina nie wyłapał żadnego fałszu w pełnych szacunku zwrotach, majordomus nie mruczał nic niepochlebnego pod nosem, kiedy myślał, że Geralt nie mógł go słyszeć.

W Toussaint Geralt zawsze był traktowany lepiej niż na Północy. Kilka lat temu to był element planu trzymania go w księstwie jak najdłużej, teraz był po prostu potrzebny, ale akt nadania posiadłości sugerował, że chciano go mieć za rezydenta. Chciano go zatrzymać na miejscu również po powstrzymaniu Bestii.

Geralt był przyzwyczajony do tego, że szanowano go tak długo, jak był potrzebny.

Nie spodziewał się tylko, że oprócz posiadłości dostanie też pracowników i majordomusa, którym nie musiał osobiście płacić.

Pomijając fakt, że ogród, szklarnia, płynący nieopodal strumień, drewniane mostki, stara zabudowa, gaj oliwny i nawet wymagająca odświeżenia fasada domu przemawiały do jego niemałego poczucia estetyki. Jaskier byłby z niego dumny.

Geralt zerknął do swojej torby podróżnej i wyciągnął z dna całą gotówkę. Było tego kilka opasłych mieszków: jego polowanie na skorumpowanych zakonników Płonącej Róży z późniejszą sprzedażą łupów bardzo mu się opłaciło.

Podana przez majordomusa kwota potrzebna na remont przeliczała się na pięć tysięcy koron novigradzkich. Wiedział, że to dopiero początek.

Odłożył odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy, resztę schował i zamknął w skrzyni stojącej przy łóżku. Wyszedł z sypialni. Barnabé-Basile spojrzał na niego pytająco: Geralt na zakończenie ich rozmowy po spacerze po winnicy przyznał się, że nie wie, czy osiądzie tu na stałe, czy w ogóle będzie mu się opłacało inwestować w posiadłość.

Geralt podał mu mieszek.

\- To na remont – oświadczył.

Oczy ukryte za ciemnymi okularami rozbłysły radośnie. Geralt nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że remont sugerował osiedlenie się wiedźmina, czy z radości, że podupadająca posiadłość miała szansę stanąć na nogi.

\- Ufam twojemu profesjonalizmowi i poczuciu estetyki – dodał Geralt.

Barnabé-Basile ukłonił się.

\- Jestem zaszczycony – odparł majordomus. – Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by nie zawieść pańskiego zaufania.

Geralt tylko skinął głową. Nagle poczuł się cholernie zmęczony po walce z dwoma wampirami, olbrzymem i szarlejem, więc po prostu wrócił do sypialni i walnął się na łóżko.

Jego własne, stare, skrzypiące, ale cholernie wygodne łóżko.

Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

 


	2. Wicht plamisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozszerzenie sceny w domu myśliwskim rodu Trastamara (fragment zadania "Pogłos")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie lubię tego robić, ale tekst poniżej zawiera dialogi z gry.

Wszystko wokół tego domu krzyczało „klątwa!!!”. Chłodne powietrze, barghesty... Napisy na ścianach tylko potwierdziły plotki.

Geralt dobrze się czuł, ściągając klątwy. Którejś zimy, Vesemir po wysłuchaniu opowieści ze Szlaku młodszych wiedźminów orzekł nawet, że był w tym bardzo dobry. Jeden rok udało mu się podróżować z Eskelem. Jego „brat” wolał brać się za „zwykłą” wiedźmińską robotę, napotkane klątwy zostawiając Geraltowi.

Zresztą, jego najsłynniejszy kontrakt to przecież była strzyga z Wyzimy.

Oczywiście, nie wszystkie klątwy udało mu się zdjąć albo nie wszystkie odczarowania skończyły się szczęśliwie. Wychodził jednak z założenia, że lepiej spróbować, niż kazać komuś męczyć się przez wieczność.

Przeszukanie domu dostarczyło dodatkowych informacji. Dowiedział się, kto i dlaczego został przeklęty. Wspomnienie o sprzedawcy luster wiele wyjaśniło. Widział dowody na poprzednie próby odczynienia klątwy. Tysiące łyżek, zwłoki przy stole, zbite lustro.

Wszystko, wszystko nie tak.

Zszedł na dół i znalazł leże wichta.

 

* * *

 

Potwór zobaczył go albo wywęszył, tak czy siak zaczął iść w stronę szafy, mocno dzierżąc w dłoniach krzesło. Było to godne pożałowania, przeraźliwie chude, powykrzywiane stworzenie, ale Geralt wiedział, że w walce byłoby groźnym przeciwnikiem. Był to też do pewnego stopnia rozumny potwór, ukrywający w sobie człowieka, nieszczęsną kobietę. Zawahał się chwilę z dłonią na rękojeści miecza, rozważając za i przeciw; w końcu puścił broń i wyszedł z szafy z rękami w górze, nisko pochylony, starając się sprawiać wrażenie mniejszego niż był i niegroźnego.

Wicht groźnie uniósł krzesło.

\- Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chcę ci pomóc – rzekł powoli Geralt, idąc w stronę kotła. – Widziałem słowa klątwy na ścianach, chyba wiem, jak ją zdjąć.

Czujnie obserwował wichta, gotowy w każdej chwili chwycić za miecz. Potwór odwzajemniał spojrzenie, poruszał się szybko, dzwoniąc łyżkami przywiązanymi do każdej kończyny.

Kiedy Geralt zbliżył się do wywaru, wicht warknął, ale wiedźmin tylko uniósł dłoń uspokajająco i chwycił dwie leżące na podłodze miski.

Wywar kipiał i śmierdział. Wicht tylko śmierdział.

Geralt pobrał wywaru do obu misek, upewniając się, że wicht widział, co robił. Kiedy odsunął się od kotła, potwór podskoczył, jakby chciał sprawdzić, że poza nabraniem „potrawy” wiedźmin nie zrobił nic, by ją zepsuć.

Geralt powoli, dużymi krokami, wciąż mając wichta na oku, podszedł do stołu i położył miski na blacie.

\- Próbowałeś ściągać tu ludzi, żeby usiedli z tobą do stołu, prawda? – zagadał, wciąż tak samo powoli i wyraźnie. Mówił tak zazwyczaj do nieco zdziczałych, ale nie z miejsca wrogich, rozumnych istot, na przykład trolli.

Wicht był wyraźnie zaciekawiony w swój własny, potworny, nieco dziecięcy sposób.

\- Teraz ja będę twoim towarzyszem. Z własnej woli – dodał Geralt, unosząc dłonie. Od wichta teraz zależało, co dalej nastąpi.

Wicht popchnął w jego stronę krzesło, którym mu wcześniej groził. Sam przystawił sobie do stołu kloc drewna.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Wicht wciąż mu się przyglądał, już bez wrogości.

\- Żeby tylko niczego nie pomylić – mruknął do siebie Geralt. – Klątwa brzmiała: „nikt nie zasiądzie z tobą do stołu; nie ma łyżki, która cię nakarmi; już nigdy nie zechcesz spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze”.

Przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze próby ściągania klątw. Wiedział, jaka była podstawowa zasada w takich sytuacjach – trzeba było zrobić wszystko wbrew treści klątwy.

Wicht chwycił łyżkę i uczynił gest, jakby zachęcając do jedzenia. Geralt pokiwał głową przecząco.

\- Nie możemy użyć łyżek – rzekł. – Nie, to nie zadziała – mówił. Chwycił łyżkę i udał, że nią je, nadal kiwając przy tym przecząco głową. – Szukałeś łyżki, która cię nakarmi, ale taka łyżka nie istnieje. Dlatego musimy zjeść bez łyżek.

Zauważył, że wicht naśladuje jego gesty. Geralt wyciągnął dłoń z łyżką w bok i puścił. Wicht uczynił to samo, wyraźnie zaniepokojony, czy łyżce nie stało się nic złego. Potwór spojrzał na niego. Geralt chwycił miskę z wywarem w dłonie i jeszcze raz pokiwał głową. Wicht powtórzył gest.

Wiedźmin, modląc się w duchu, żeby wywar go nie zabił z miejsca, popił łyk obrzydliwej cieczy. Z trudem powstrzymał natychmiastowe nudności; widział kątem oka, że wicht opróżnił swoją miskę do dna, zamykając oczy.

\- Otwórz oczy, musisz spojrzeć na swoje odbicie – polecił spokojnie Geralt przez ściśnięte gardło.

Czuł się parszywie. Mdłości i przejmujące zimno niemal go powaliły; ledwo widział przez szarą mgłę, która opanowała jego pole widzenia. Wiedział, że żyje tylko dzięki swoim mutacjom – zwykły człowiek nie przeżyłby tej uczty. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak teraz wyglądał. Całe szczęście, poza typowymi objawami ostrego zatrucia nie czuł nic, co by wskazywało, że wywar był dla niego zabójczy. Pewnie gdyby wcześniej wypił jakieś eliksiry, byłoby znacznie gorzej. Na razie wszystko było pod kontrolą.

Wicht spojrzał na swoje odbicie w dnie metalowej miski. Nagle wykręcił kozła do tyłu i wylądował twardo na podłodze. Geralt zerwał się na nogi, oczekując ataku, ale potwór tylko przebiegł obok niego, w stronę schodów na górę. Za nim ciągnęła się świetlista łuna.

Geralt, powstrzymując mdłości, ruszył jego tropem.

 

* * *

 

Znalazł ją siedzącą pod drzewem. Była wychudzona, ubrana w łachmany. Ciężko było określić jej wiek. Miała kompletnie siwe włosy i szarą, zapadniętą skórę.

Zbliżył się powoli.

\- Ćśś, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – rzekł cicho.

Spojrzała na niego znad uniesionych w obronnym geście dłoni.

\- Jeść... daj mi jeść! – zawołała.

Ukląkł przed nią, kiwając głową.

\- Zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce – zapewnił łagodnie. – Pozwolisz? – spytał, wyciągając do niej ręce. Kiwnęła głową.

Wziął ją na ręce. Była lekka, za lekka, lżejsza od Ciri, kiedy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy w Brokilonie.

\- Mam trochę jedzenia w jukach mojego konia – rzekł, idąc powoli w dół drogi. – Wkrótce dostaniesz lepszy posiłek.

Patrzyła na niego swoimi wielkimi, zapadniętymi oczami.

Płotka czekała na niego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Wszedł ostrożnie na przydrożny murek i wciąż trzymając kobietę w rękach, usiadł w siodle, posadził ją przed sobą, obejmując ją w pasie jedną ręką. Drugą chwycił wodze i gwizdnął cicho.

Płotka, cholernie mądry koń, ruszyła z miejsca z cichym rżeniem.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała kobieta w jego rękach.

\- Wiedźminem. Geralt z Rivii – przedstawił się. Nadal mówił powoli, jak do dziecka. Przełożył wodze do dłoni w pasie kobiety, sięgnął do juków i wyciągnął kawałek pieczonego kurczaka, owinięty w pergamin. Kobieta chwyciła jedzenie, rozerwała mięso palcami i zaczęła łapczywie jeść.

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś? – spytała między jednym kęsem a drugim.

\- Potrzebowałem śliny wichta plamistego. Tak się nazywa stworzenie, w które cię zaklęto – wyjaśnił na jej pytające spojrzenie. – Ostatni żyjący egzemplarz – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Mówią, że wiedźmini zabijają potwory – rzekła cicho, jakby onieśmielona.

\- Nie zawsze. Czasem też ściągają klątwy, jeśli wiedzą, jak.

Milczała chwilę, jakby trawiąc tę informację.

\- Opowiesz mi, co się stało? – spytał w końcu cicho, zerkając na nią.

Nadal wpatrywała się w jego twarz, ale jej spojrzenie było inne od tych, do których był przyzwyczajony w takich okolicznościach. Jej oczy były zmęczone, zamyślone, jakby nie była pewna, co zrobić z sytuacją, w której się znalazła. Była przytłoczona i onieśmielona, a zmęczenie i osłabienie nie pozwalały na uczucie ulgi.

Nie były to oczy niechętne, pełne odrazy dla jego inności i zawodu. A to zazwyczaj widział, jeśli ktoś znajdował się w bezpośredniej bliskości jego osoby.

\- Czytałem twój pamiętnik i listy zostawione po domu, ale chciałbym poznać pełną wersję – dodał.

Spełniła jego prośbę. Mówiła powoli, często przerywając, jakby szukała słów. Wkrótce Geralt poznał całą historię.

Nazywała się Marlena de Trastamara. Dawno, dawno temu została przeklęta przez dziada proszalnego, któremu odmówiła jedzenia i picia z wyprawianej właśnie uczty. Wspomniała, że dziad zajmował się sprzedażą lusterek. Na kolejne wspomnienie palącego bólu na lewej skroni Geralt ostro wciągnął powietrze. Tamto uczucie było aż nazbyt rzeczywiste i nie tak dawne, jak by chciał.

\- Jeśli to ten, o którym myślę, zadarłaś z bardzo niebezpieczną istotą – rzekł cicho.

\- Rozumiem, że to nie był dziad proszalny ani sprzedawca lusterek – odrzekła szeptem.

\- Klątwy biorą się ze skoncentrowanych złych emocji albo z magii – wyjaśnił, podając jej butelkę z kozim mlekiem. Piła łapczywie. – Twój przypadek zdecydowanie podpada pod drugą kategorię. Pewnie ciężko ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale ten, który cię przeklął, mógł uczynić ci dużo, dużo więcej zła.

Zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby zdecydował się zabić wichta, a nie zdjąć klątwę. Bardzo możliwe, że ujrzałby ludzką postać Marleny, a jej dusza stałaby się własnością O'Dima.

Tym większą poczuł satysfakcję, że jednak nie zadziałał pochopnie. Nie miał zamiaru rzucać się na pomoc wszystkim duszom uwięzionym przez Pana Lusterko – był to przeciwnik zbyt potężny. Już raz zaryzykował i mało brakowało, by przegrał. Mimo to, każde zwycięstwo nad demonem go cieszyło.

\- Miałeś z nim do czynienia? – Marlena spytała z lękiem w głosie.

\- Jakiś czas temu. Pomógł mi, bym w ramach spłaty długu pomógł jemu – odparł wymijająco. Patrzył na drogę, ale czuł na sobie spojrzenie Marleny. – Jak widać, miałem sporo szczęścia.

Umilkła, zmęczona. Geralt czuł, że zaczyna mu ciążyć w ramionach – najwyraźniej zasnęła.

Czuł dla niej przejmujące współczucie – klątwy na dłuższą metę zawsze były przesadną karą. Choćby nie wiadomo, jakich zbrodni dokonał przeklęty, by na nią zasłużyć, po jakimś czasie cierpienie w skórze potwora zaczynało przewyższać winę. Zagranie wobec Marleny było bardzo w stylu Gauntera.

Przespała całą drogę do Corvo Bianco. Geralt zatrzymał Płotkę przy kamiennej ławie i zsiadł z Marleną na rękach. Stajenny podbiegł do niego, by zająć się koniem, ale Geralt go powstrzymał.

\- Niedługo ruszam dalej – rzekł.

Mężczyzna, Tomas, uniósł brew – zbliżała się noc, a Geralt wciąż miał wybarwione na fioletowo żyły na twarzy.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, tylko zawołaj Barnabę-Bazylego – warknął Geralt.

\- Jestem, jaśnie panie. – Majordomus wyszedł zza pleców Tomasa. Jednym rzutem oka ocenił wygląd Geralta i kobiety w jego rękach. – Chodźmy do domu, natychmiast się tym zajmę – oświadczył Barnabé-Basile i poszedł przodem. Otworzył przed Geraltem drzwi do domu, gestem zaproponował posadzenie Marleny przy stole w jadalni. Sam natychmiast zaczął się uwijać wokół jedzenia.

Marlena szybko oprzytomniała, posadzona na miękkim krześle.

\- Jesteś w moim domu – wyjaśnił Geralt ściszonym głosem, klękając przy niej. – Zaraz dostaniesz coś do jedzenia, znajdziemy ci jakieś ubrania. Nie będę mógł ci towarzyszyć cały czas, zajmie się tobą Barnaba-Bazyli.

Do domu weszła jedna z pracownic, trzymając w dłoniach naręcze ubrań. Podeszła nieśmiało do Geralta.

\- Przyniosłam coś na przebranie dla pani – rzekła cicho, podając Geraltowi bluzkę, spódnicę i parę butów. Ubranie było skromne, ale czyste i mniej-więcej w rozmiarze Marleny.

\- Dziękuję – odrzekł Geralt, cicho wzruszony szybką reakcją kobiety. Wiedział, że Barnabé-Basile nie miał czasu nikogo prosić o ubrania: kobieta sama musiała zauważyć, że była taka potrzeba i wyszła z inicjatywą. – Na początek wystarczy.

Kobieta dygnęła tylko i wyszła z domu, starając się nie gapić na Marlenę.

Geralt odłożył ubrania na krzesło pod ścianą. Chciał pomóc Barnabé-Basilemu, ale z drugiej strony nie miał ochoty zostawiać Marlenę samą.

Majordomus przyniósł z kuchni to, co zostało z obiadu – mięsa, gotowane warzywa, sok, trochę wina. Marlena spojrzała niepewnie na Geralta.

\- Jedz, nie krępuj się – polecił jej delikatnie Geralt. – Czuj się jak u siebie.

Marlena niepewnie zaczęła jeść. Geralt wycofał się nieco, ale nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Barnabé-Basilego.

\- Moje śledztwo w sprawie Bestii wyniosło mnie do przeklętego domu – zaczął cicho.

Wyrzucenie z siebie całej historii pomogło mu poukładać myśli i wrócić do rzeczywistości. Przypomniał sobie o czekającym na niego Regisie. Poznał już też spokój i zrównoważenie swojego majordomusa, więc kiedy ten zapewnił, że Marlena będzie miała dobrą opiekę, nie miał powodu w to wątpić.

Ustalili, że kobieta przenocuje w wolnej izbie mieszkania Barnabé-Basilego, a później się zobaczy, co dalej. Marlena nie miała już rodziny, więc poza powrotem do praktycznie zrujnowanego, niegdyś przeklętego domu, niespecjalnie miała dokąd pójść. Geralt rzadko wybiegał z planami w daleką przyszłość, więc odłożył ten problem na później. Na razie Marlenie było potrzebne jedzenie, wygodne łóżko i odpoczynek, a to można było jej bez trudu zapewnić.

Kiedy pożegnał się z majordomusem i znowu wskoczył na siodło Płotki, zdał sobie sprawę, że przez niego wicht plamisty jako gatunek ostatecznie wyginął.

Uśmiechnął się. Wichty były rozumne. Nigdy nie lubił zabijać rozumnych potworów.

Ciekawe, jak jego skłonność do pozostawiania ich w spokoju oceniliby jego dawni instruktorzy. Vesemir miał podobne poglądy na szkodliwość rozumnych potworów, ale pamiętał kilku starych mistrzów, którzy nie podzielali jego zdania.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swój dom, pierwsze bezpieczne miejsce, które przyszło mu do głowy, cmoknął na klacz i ruszył w stronę cmentarza na spotkanie z pewnym wampirem wyższym.

 


	3. Eksperyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę gadania bez większej fabuły. Jak zwykle. Powiązane z zadaniem "Przemiana" w grze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A czy Ty zmutowałaś/eś swojego Geralta?

Żałował swojego eksperymentu w momencie, kiedy maszyna zaczęła działać.

Nic go wcześniej nie zniechęciło. Ani podwodne położenie wejścia, ani fakt, że owym wejściem był portal, ani pułapki, strażnicy, więcej portali, zagadki. Nawet zwłoki i wypreparowane organy w słoikach. I skolopendromorfy. To wszystko przecież zapowiadało koszmar. No i sam fakt, że, cholera, była mowa o wiedźmińskich mutacjach.

Najwyraźniej 90 lat wystarczyło, by zapomniał, co one oznaczają. Może przyjął, że skoro Moreau zastosował je na własnym synu, nie będą one tak nieprzyjemne, jak dwie pierwsze rundy?

Całe jego ciało było w ogniu. Nie mógł oddychać. Miał wrażenie, że mózg wypływa mu uszami. W laboratorium rozległo się wycie, którego Geralt nie był świadomy i nie skojarzył, że to on wyje. A potem, dzięki Melitele, stracił przytomność.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim oprzytomniał. Zaraz potem machina się otworzyła. Praktycznie z niej wypadł, upadł na kolana.

Oddychał chwilę ciężko. Czuł się... dziwnie. Jakby większy.

Wstał. Wziął głęboki wdech, zacisnął pięści. Zrobił wydech. Rozejrzał się. Czuł pod skórą kipiącą energię. Jak znał siebie, miał niewiele czasu, zanim zacznie się u niego adrenalinowy zjazd. Wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Mutacje zawsze wywoływały objawy jak przy grypie, kiedy się stabilizowały.

Z drugiej strony, co on o sobie wiedział? Mógł być zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż przed tym, jak głupi głos w głowie mu podpowiedział, żeby poszukać tych białek skolopendromorfów i użyć na sobie maszyny profesora.

Spojrzał na swoje ciało. Blizny były na miejscu. Palce u dłoni i stóp też.

Z trudem się ubrał, starając się dopiąć porządnie wszystkie sprzączki napierśnika i uprzęży na miecze. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Kiedy szedł na chwiejnych nogach w stronę portalu wyjściowego, przewrócił część maszyny. Coś od niej odpadło i potoczyło się po podłodze. Nie miał siły się przejmować tym, że był może ostatnim wiedźminem, który był w stanie użyć tej maszyny.

Znowu się potknął. Poczuł dziwną wściekłość i chęć wyładowania się. Pod wpływem impulsu wycelował Aard w stronę megaskopu. Urządzenie rozbiło się o kamienne schody.

Szybki gest Igni podpalił pozostawione na ścianach notatki. Wściekłość przeszła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Nieco beznamiętnie patrzył chwilę na opadający na podłogę popiół. Dziesiątki lat badań i ofiar poszło z dymem.

Doczłapał do portalu. Resztką energii naładował kryształ.

To, że wyszedł prosto w wody rozlewiska, nie powinno było go zaskoczyć, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie było wejście. Zdołał się wynurzyć. Do brzegu, gdzie cierpliwie czekała Płotka, dopłynął powoli, większość czasu na plecach, oszczędzając siły.

Zapadała noc.

Kolejnym zrywem sił wspiął się na siodło. Skierował klacz w oględnym kierunku Corvo Bianco.

\- Jedziemy do domu – polecił, licząc na to, że klacz sama rozpozna trasę. Od czasu remontu posiadłości każdy powrót do winnicy zaczynał od tego polecenia, po dotarciu na miejsce potwierdzając, że są w domu. Wiedział, że Płotka była mądrym koniem, ale jeszcze nie testował jej orientacji w terenie.

Stracił przytomność gdzieś po drodze. Obudził się na dziedzińcu swojego domu. Zsunął się z siodła, całe szczęście utrzymał się na nogach, oparł o konia, odzyskując równowagę.

Była noc, około godziny pierwszej lub drugiej. Dziedziniec był pusty, tylko latarnie płonęły ciepłym światłem.

Drzwi do domu były otwarte. Zamykając je za sobą, słyszał powolne kroki Płotki w stronę stajni.

Wtoczył się do sypialni, ściągnął uprząż z mieczami, rzucił ją na podłogę i padł na łóżko. Zasnął natychmiast.

 

* * *

 

Za ścianą słyszał głosy Marleny i Barnabé-Basilego. Kłócili się w ten dystyngowany sposób, jaki znają tylko osoby z wyższych sfer albo im służący. To nie była kłótnia, tylko wymiana sprzecznych opinii. Opinie dotyczyły jego. W jego stanie: ból głowy, ból mięśni, dreszcze i szum w uszach, nie zdołał dosłyszeć, do jakich wniosków doszli. Nikt jednak nie wszedł do sypialni.

 

* * *

 

Poczuł w ustach smak rosołu. Przełknął. Na czole położono mu chłodny okład.

Wyczuł, że ściągnięto z niego ubranie. Leżał na plecach, pod lekkim kocem.

Znowu zasnął.

 

* * *

 

Trzy dni później wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, blady i nieco wychudzony, ale w pełni przytomny. Ubrał się w koszulę i pierwsze lepsze spodnie.

\- Wiedźminie, możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci się stało? – spytała Marlena, która wyszła z kuchni.

Geralt zawahał się.

\- To długa historia. Już wszystko w porządku – rzekł w końcu.

Marlena postawiła na stole misę z owocami.

\- Pewnie to nie był ostatni raz, kiedy widzieliśmy cię w tym stanie – stwierdziła ze smutkiem.

Geralt tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Taki mam zawód – odparł.

\- Raczej takie życie – poprawiła Marlena. Oparła dłonie o biodra i po raz pierwszy ta drobna kobieta pokazała, że ma swój upór i nieco stanowczy charakter, chociaż nadal mówiła spokojnie. – Rozumiem, że jest pełne niebezpieczeństw, ale twoja sytuacja trochę się zmieniła. Masz dom, który dzielisz z ludźmi, którym na tobie zależy. Za stara już jestem na takie emocje, jak kilka dni temu, więc proszę, postaraj się chociaż trochę o siebie zadbać.

Geralt wpatrywał się w nią wielkimi oczami. To było coś nowego. Posiadanie miejsca, do którego mógł wracać co noc to jedno, ale że praktycznie obcym ludziom na nim zależało?

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy próbujesz mi matkować? – spytał w końcu z cieniem uśmiechu.

Sapnęła.

\- Jestem starsza od ciebie i mam do tego prawo – odparła.

\- Jestem już duży – stwierdził z szerszym uśmiechem. – Ale postaram się ograniczyć wam negatywne emocje – dodał, chwycił jabłko z misy i wyszedł z domu.

 

* * *

 

Po kolejnych kilku dniach przygód siedział po turecku na ławce przed domem i przeglądał znalezione do tej pory w całym Toussaint dokumenty, w szczególności schematy zbroi. Czytał listy na nich wypisane i pamiętniki z nimi związane.

Wszystkie historie związanych ze schematami wiedźminów były ciekawe, choć w większości tragiczne. Kontrakty, które przerosły zdolności, próby ucieczki od dawnego życia, porwania... Postanowił, że opisze je Jaskrowi w wolnej chwili: bard zawsze chętnie przyjmował nowy materiał. Może przez chwilę przestanie się koncentrować na jego własnych wyczynach.

Merten ze Szkoły Mantikory alias Shaveł może jeszcze żył i głosił nauki Lebiody; chyba, że jak Wielki Żebrak zginął za wiarę gdzieś w szerokim świecie. Lexander ze Szkoły Kota, „Wilk” Adon i Junod ze Szkoły Niedźwiedzia zginęli. Historia Jerome'a była chyba najbardziej tragiczna. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowie, co się z nim..

\- Geralt z Rivii zwany Białym Wilkiem?

Geralt uniósł wzrok w stronę nieznanego mu głosu. Rzadko dawał się zaskoczyć, ale opuszczał gardę we własnym domu.

Stał przed nim... z całą pewnością wiedźmin. Był wysoki i chudy, ubrany lekko, uzbrojony tylko w nóż u pasa, ale jak wszyscy miał na szyi medalion. Wpatrujące się w niego spokojne, kocie oczy w ogorzałej, okolonej krótkimi, czarnymi włosami twarzy oraz blizny na odsłoniętych częściach ciała tylko dopełniały obrazu.

Geralt nie miał pojęcia, ile ów wiedźmin mógł mieć lat. On sam podobno wyglądał na czterdzieści parę, tamten miał w sobie coś z elfiej długowieczności, chociaż z całą pewnością był człowiekiem.

Geralt zetknął na medalion. Szkoła Gryfa. Coś go tknęło.

Spojrzał na trzymany w ręku schemat z listem napisanym po drugiej stronie.

\- Jerome ze Szkoły Gryfa? Jerome Moreau? – spytał, znów patrząc na przybysza.

Wiedźmin przed nim spiął się, ale skinął głową, potwierdzając.

Geralt położył schemat na stole, wstał i uścisnął przybyszowi dłoń.

\- Witaj. Co za zbieg okoliczności, właśnie myślałem o twojej historii.

Usiedli na ławce. Geralt zaproponował poczęstunek, ale gość odmówił.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że wyszukujesz stare schematy ekwipunku – zaczął ostrożnie Jerome. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały resztki akcentu z Koviru, zatartego przez lata podróżowania po całym świecie. Był wyraźnie spięty. – Wiem też, że ktoś dotarł do laboratorium profesora w Dol Naev'de.

\- Moja... przyjaciółka trafiła na wzmianki o badaniach profesora. Lokalny płatnerz z kolei powiedział mi o schematach – wyjaśnił Geralt.

\- Taki z ciebie poszukiwacz skarbów? – spytał Jerome z nutką humoru. Rozluźnił się nieco, wyczuwając pokojowe nastawienie Geralta.

Geralt uśmiechnął się.

\- Takie hobby – odparł.

Zamilkli na chwilę.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie wróciłeś do Ussar po schematy? – spytał w końcu Geralt.

\- Nie byłem w stanie. Nie po tym, co zrobił profesor – przyznał Jerome.

Geralt pod wpływem impulsu nalał mu wina. Jerome popił łyk.

\- Czytałem tę historię. Znaczy to, co po niej zostało – przyznał Geralt. Czujnie przyglądał się gościowi. Nie wiedział, jak Jerome podchodził do faktu, że ktoś poznał jego przeszłość. To był głęboki, tragiczny sekret. Geralt nie chciałby być na jego miejscu.

\- Profesorowi chyba wydawało się, że okazuje w ten sposób ojcowską miłość – rzekł Jerome, popijając wina. – Dla mnie wiedźmini to było wybawienie spod jego chłodnej opieki. Byłem wściekły, jak mnie uwięził. Ostatecznie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielką przysługę mi oddał, ale nie miałem i nadal nie mam zamiaru mu dziękować.

Geralt zdał sobie sprawę, że Jerome musiał mieć około dwustu lat. Owszem, nosił na ciele pamiątki ze Szlaku, tak samo jak Geralt, ale wyglądał młodo jak na wiedźmina w jego wieku. Młodziej od Geralta.

Jerome miał jakieś czterdzieści lat, kiedy profesor poddał go swoim mutacjom. Geralt poczuł rosnące podekscytowanie. W głowie kłębiły mu się setki pytań, które miał ochotę zadać.

\- Wypuścił cię w końcu? Profesor? – spytał, unikając określania Tomasa Moreau ojcem, skoro Jerome tego nie robił.

Jerome skinął głową.

\- Jak tylko obaj zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z rezultatu mutacji, uciekłem jak najdalej, przeklinając go. To pierwszy raz od chyba stu pięćdziesięciu lat, kiedy jestem w Toussaint.

Geralt przypomniał sobie, co o Jeromie mówił Zdravko. "Nie był wyprany z emocji". Uwięzienie przez ojca musiało być prawdziwą traumą dla kogoś, kto codziennie zajmował się zabijaniem potworów. Tego typu zdrada zawsze bardziej odbijała się na psychice od nawet najgroźniejszego potwora.

Zatem mutacje nie wpłynęły na emocje. To była w sumie dobra wiadomość, bo chociaż Geralt był uważany pod tym względem za nieudany eksperyment, gama emocji szersza od wściekłości znacznie ubarwiała mu życie. Niekoniecznie ułatwiała, ale poznał smak smutku, frustracji, ale też radości i miłości. Nie chciał tego stracić.

Mówiło się, że im więcej mutacji, tym bardziej nieludzki powinien być wiedźmin. Czarodzieje w Kaer Morhen szybko stwierdzili, że u Geralta wyszło dokładnie na odwrót. Mimo najszczerszych chęci, pod względem emocji przypominał zwykłych ludzi, chociaż często nie wiedział, co miał z tym faktem zrobić. Starał się udawać nieczułego i obojętnego, ale po trosze Jaskier i dużo później Ciri nauczyli go, że emocje i przywiązanie nie są złe.

\- Profesor jest pochowany na cmentarzu Za Murami w Beauclair – rzekł powoli. – Z wpisów w jego dzienniku wynikało, że pogodził się z tym, że na zawsze pozostaniesz wiedźminem.

\- Zostawił moją matkę dla tych jego badań – warknął Jerome. – Mnie też zazwyczaj traktował jak powietrze, zanim wzięli mnie wiedźmini. Plątałem się pod nogami i przeszkadzałem mu w pracy. Ryzyko śmierci podczas Prób i mordercze szkolenie to jedno, ale wreszcie byłem kimś. Coś dla kogoś znaczyłem. Złośliwość losu, nie sądzisz? Absolutna porażka jego eksperymentów i przypieczętowanie mojego losu jako wiedźmina.

Geralt pokiwał głową. Dla niego Kaer Morhen to zawsze był dom z ojcem w osobie Vesemira i braćmi, znalezionymi w Eskelu, Lambercie i kilku innych. Wspomnień rodziców nie miał żadnych, poza jednym spotkaniem z Visenną.

Wyczuł, że Jerome wyraźnie chciał się przed kimś wygadać. Prawdopodobnie tylko Geralt znał całą historię, więc był jedynym kandydatem na powiernika.

\- Poza tym, że stałeś się silniejszy i szybszy po mutacjach profesora, zmieniło się coś jeszcze? – spytał ostrożnie.

Jerome spojrzał na niego czujnie.

\- Użyłeś maszyny na sobie?

Geralt skinął głową.

Jerome przez prawie minutę wbijał w niego nieco ostre spojrzenie. Praktycznie nie mrugał.

\- Wolniej się starzeję – zaczął w końcu. – Rany szybciej się goją. Moje Znaki są silniejsze. Ogólnie wszystko tak, jak było, tylko bardziej.

Geralt uśmiechnął się na to ostatnie zdanie. Jerome wydawał mu się sympatyczny i otwarty, kiedy sobie na to pozwolił. Sposób jego mówienia nie był dystyngowany, czego można się było spodziewać po kimś w jego wieku. Zachował w sobie coś z młodzieńczej żartobliwości.

\- Negatywnych skutków nie zauważyłem – mówił Jerome. – Jeśli mogę zapytać: po co przez to przeszedłeś, skoro masz, jak widzę, całkiem niezły plan emerytalny? – spytał, gestem ręki wskazując na otoczenie: dom i winnicę.

\- Mam w Toussaint konkretny kontrakt do wykonania – rzekł Geralt. – Poza tym, większość moich bliskich to ludzie albo istoty, które mam szansę znacznie przeżyć. Kiedy już nie będę miał dla kogo żyć...

Przerwał i wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał potrzeby dokończyć.

Jak nie będzie miał dla kogo żyć, pewnie sprzeda winnicę, spakuje swoje rzeczy i wyruszy w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika, który wreszcie przerośnie jego umiejętności. Po dodatkowych mutacjach pewnie nie będzie to łatwe, ale może ostatecznie odejdzie z hukiem. Jak wiedźmin. Nie z widłami w brzuchu albo przetrąconym karkiem.

Jerome nie zareagował. Musiał się domyśleć, co Geralt miał na myśli.

Obaj popili wina.

Geralt sięgnął do stołu i chwycił schematy ekwipunku Szkoły Gryfa oraz inne papiery związane z Jeromem i jego ojcem. Podał je swojemu gościowi.

\- To powinno należeć do ciebie – oświadczył.

Jerome ostrożnie chwycił pożółkłe papiery. Przeczytał schematy, przeczytał list z okresu niewoli u ojca. Wyraźnie zbladł.

\- Tyen'sail niestety nie żyje, ale jego uczeń, Zdravko Fertner, też jest bardzo dobry – rzekł Geralt. – I liczy sobie za pracę podobnie do swojego mistrza, ale na moje oko warto. To on powiedział mi, gdzie szukać schematów.

\- Nie wiem, czy bym mógł... – wydusił z siebie Jerome. – Za bardzo mi się to kojarzy...

\- Jeśli nie chcesz ujawniać tej historii, zrób kopie – zaproponował Geralt, cicho postanawiając, że historii Jerome'a nie opowie Jaskrowi. Gryfita zasługiwał na tego rodzaju szacunek. – Tak czy siak, są twoje. Ja ich i tak nie wykorzystam.

\- Nie? – spytał Jerome, patrząc na niego kątem oka. – To dlaczego ich szukałeś?

\- Takie hobby – rzekł.

Jerome po raz pierwszy się zaśmiał.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właściwie nie wiadomo, co się stało z Jeromem po eksperymencie ojca, więc wychodzę z pozytywnego założenia, że żył sobie dalej jako wiedźmin.


	4. Właściciel ziemski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt buduje swoją reputację w winnicy i okolicach.

Barnabé-Basile walczył uparcie, by pracownicy winnicy nie wołali „na bogów, wiedźmak!” na widok właściciela posiadłości. Geralt podchodził do tych okrzyków z kamienną twarzą, ale majordomus wyczuwał, że sprawiają mu przykrość.

Ludzie w końcu się przyzwyczaili. Nauczyli się schodzić Geraltowi z drogi. Nauczyli się odpowiadać normalnie na jego krótkie powitania. Nauczyli się ignorować jego obecność, jeśli uparcie tkwił w miejscu, w którym wykonywano akurat jakąś pilną pracę, której nie można było przerwać – siadał czasem na ławce lub trawie, z boku, wyciągał książkę i czytał albo porządkował swój podręczny kuferek. Barnabé-Basile podejrzewał, że specjalnie zmuszał ludzi do tolerowania swojej obecności; nie zwracał uwagi na to, co robią pracownicy. Nic nie komentował, nie zagadywał, ewentualnie odpowiadał na pytania spokojnym, nieco suchym głosem.

Najszybciej przekonały się do niego dzieci. Pracującym w winnicy rodzicom nie wypadało zabraniać zbliżać się latoroślom do właściciela posiadłości, więc wkrótce kilkuletnie szkraby coraz odważniej go zaczepiały, kiedy przesiadywał na świeżym powietrzu. On nie protestował, wręcz przeciwnie – czasem częstował dzieciaki jabłkami albo cukierkami, które mniej lub bardziej przypadkowo miał przy sobie. Traktował je niemal po partnersku, wykazując wobec nich ogromną cierpliwość, ale też pobłażliwość i ciepły, łagodny dowcip. Nie traktował ich jak małe dzieci, rozmawiał z nimi niemal jak z dorosłymi. Dzieci miały większą odwagę wypytywać go o rzeczy, które niepokoiły czy intrygowały też dorosłych – jak choćby pochodzenie jego blizn, dlaczego jest siwy albo czy to prawda, że wiedźmini porywają dzieci.

\- Ciebie nie porwałem, prawda? – spytał wtedy Geralt. – Ani ciebie, ani żadnego dziecka przed tobą. Poza tym, po co mi dziecko? Jako przynęta na potwora? – Geralt zrobił pauzę, jakby w zamyśleniu. – To jest myśl – dodał po chwili i pokiwał głową, ale w jego oczach i na twarzy było coś takiego, że dzieci rozpoznały żart.

Wkrótce widok jego białej głowy stał się dla pracowników normalny. Wkrótce ludzie przekonali się, że obecność wiedźmina nie oznacza natychmiastowego niebezpieczeństwa, a „ich” wiedźmin jest spokojnym, kulturalnym, nieco zamkniętym w sobie człowiekiem.

Kiedy Geralt przyprowadził do winnicy Marlenę i później pozwolił jej zostać, zyskał przy tym najważniejszego sprzymierzeńca. Kobieta nie pozwalała mówić o Geralcie źle, zaznaczała jego dobre serce i starała się jak najlepiej odwdzięczyć za okazaną pomoc. Zapachy dochodzące z kuchni dodały domostwu starej, tradycyjnej przytulności.

Geralt w czasie między kontraktami często wędrował po winnicy, ubrany w białą koszulę i proste spodnie, czasem w butach, czasem bez. Bywało, że zaszywał się w cichym kącie za domem i ćwiczył walkę mieczem. Był to widok zarówno fascynujący, jak i straszny.

I ponownie to dziecko, dziesięcioletni Lucien, podeszło do niego jako pierwsze – oczywiście nie pod migające ostrze, ale kiedy zostało zauważone pod drzewem, grzecznie zagadało, gdzie można się tego nauczyć. Geralt wtedy schował stalowy miecz do pochwy i chwycił dwa drewniane – jeden dłuższy i jeden krótszy.

\- Tu i teraz, jeśli chcesz, ale na moich zasadach – odparł, podając chłopcu krótszy miecz.

Chłopcu oczy zaświeciły się z podekscytowania.

Po pierwszym treningu rodzice chłopca przyszli z pretensjami – przedstawionymi za pośrednictwem majordomusa, jako że mało kto zwracał się do Geralta bezpośrednio – że naraża dziecko ich i cudze. W spokojnych, wyważonych słowach Geralt przedstawił swoje zasady: absolutne posłuszeństwo wobec poleceń, zakaz ćwiczenia na innych dzieciach i dbanie o bieżące wykonywanie codziennych obowiązków, żeby treningi nie stanowiły wymówki od pracy i nauki; za złamanie jakiejkolwiek groziło natychmiastowe i bezwzględne zakończenie ćwiczeń. Sam chłopiec – znany w całej winnicy łobuz – obiecał, że będzie słuchał, co się do niego mówiło, więc rodzice zgodzili się na kolejny trening.

Lucien – nagminny siewca siniaków na ciałach młodszych dzieci – z bójkami ograniczył się do treningów z wiedźminem. Geralt podchodził do ćwiczeń bardzo poważnie i uczył żelaznej dyscypliny; łobuz z czasem swoje posłuszeństwo zaczął przenosić na własnych rodziców. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Szybko znaleźli się kolejni chętni do treningów. Geralt starał się zadowolić wszystkich; całe szczęście nie byli natarczywi i zazwyczaj czekali na dogodny moment dla wszystkich zainteresowanych.

I tak zesłany im łowca potworów powoli stał się ulubieńcem wszystkich mieszkańców i pracowników winnicy – dzieci uwielbiały go za lekcje szermierki i za jabłka, dorośli za spokój, szczerość, życzliwość i odpowiedzialność.

Była to jedyna okoliczność, w których Barnabé-Basile nie osiągnął czegoś własnymi siłami. Geralt sam postarał się o właściwe traktowanie swojej osoby.

Mimo to nieco izolował się od innych. Jego zazwyczaj chmurny wyraz twarzy nie zachęcał do bliższego poznania, więc pracownicy wiedzieli o nim niewiele. Sam się nie zwierzał, z nikim bliżej nie przyjaźnił, a zachęcanie do opowiadania o sobie nie mieściło się w zawodowym kodeksie Barnabé-Basilego, jedynej osoby w winnicy, która miałaby prawo i śmiałość do takiej poufałości.

Barnabé-Basile raz czy dwa napomknął o dobrym zwyczaju zapoznania się z sąsiadami, ale Geralt go zignorował, zajęty kontraktami.

Geralt czasami znikał na kilka dni. Wracał zazwyczaj zakurzony, czasem podrapany, często z wypchanym monetami mieszkiem. Te powroty wiązały się z jakąś nową inwestycją w winnicy, która powoli odzyskiwała dawny wygląd, urok i renomę. Wprawdzie aromaty, nuty smakowe i zapachowe win, szczepy winorośli nie robiły Geraltowi większej różnicy poza stwierdzeniem, czy dane wino mu smakuje, ale widać było, że zaangażował się w odnowienie i utrzymanie posiadłości. Dom po zleconym generalnym remoncie wyglądał pięknie, odżywał ogród z ziołami, wcześniej zrujnowana szopka całkiem nieźle służyła za stajnię, a piwniczka powoli wypełniała się beczkami, czekającymi na wino i oliwę. Winorośle również rozrastały się coraz chętniej pod czułym okiem wykwalifikowanych pracowników.

Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego cieszył się Barnabé-Basile, który był świadkiem upadku winnicy i prób postawienia jej na nogi przez barona Rossella. Chociaż od samego początku podchodził do Geralta z szacunkiem należnym pracodawcy, z czasem, widząc starania niebogatego przecież wiedźmina, szczerze go polubił.

Któregoś dnia okazało się jednak, że dbając o bezpieczeństwo dalszych okolic i innych winnic, Geralt przeoczył zagrożenia na własnym podwórku.

 

* * *

 

Geralt był zmęczony. Przez kilka dni jeździł po okolicy i wykonywał zlecenie: dobrze płatne, ale wymagające sporej zręczności i przemieszczania się na dość duże odległości. Grasanci i wyskakujące na niego archespory i skolopendromorfy nie pozwalały mu porządnie odpocząć, bo był zajęty uzupełnianiem zapasu eliksirów i petard i nie opłacało mu się wracać na noc do Corvo Bianco. Po tygodniu nawet Płotka miała dość, co wyrażała większą niż zwykle narowistością, choć pogoda była dobra, a i koń, i jeździec byli przyzwyczajeni do nocowania pod chmurką.

Od kiedy jednak jeździec miał swoje łóżko, a wierzchowiec swoją stajnię, ognisko na poboczu i legowisko podróżne nie były już wystarczające do naładowania baterii.

Po tygodniu takiej wędrówki odebrał swoją wypłatę od zleceniodawców i niemal zasypiając w siodle pojechał do domu.

Płotka swoim nowym zwyczajem odzyskała nieco wigoru na kilometr-dwa przed winnicą. Geralt reagował na to uśmiechem, ale sam się wtedy cieszył z bliskości własnego domu. Do posiadłości dojechali przed południem – było już po śniadaniu, pracownicy kręcili się po podwórzu. Stajenny, Tomas, oderwał się od stołu stolarskiego i natychmiast doskoczył do Płotki.

Geralt powitał go kiwnięciem głową, zabrał swoją torbę i poczłapał do domu.

\- Witam jaśnie pana – rzekł oficjalnie Barnabé-Basile, pochylając głowę. – Mam nadzieję, że podróż była owocna?

\- Jeśli chodzi o ilość zajęć i niespodzianek, to jak najbardziej – odparł Geralt i położył torbę na podłodze przy drzwiach do sypialni.

Nieco niecierpliwie rozpiął sprzączki uprzęży na miecze i oparł ostrza i kuszę o ścianę. Wszedł do sypialni, ściągnął rękawice, napierśnik i tunikę, którą nosił pod spodem; ubrał się w czystą koszulę. Kiedy wyszedł z sypialni, Marlena już wykładała jedzenie na stół.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – spytał Geralt na ten widok i usiadł przy stole.

\- Obiecałam przecież, że ciepła strawa zawsze będzie na ciebie czekać – przypomniała spokojnie Marlena, rozkładając sztućce. – Słowa zamierzam dotrzymać.

\- Nie musisz brać tego tak dosłownie – odparł Geralt, chociaż skrycie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że po powrocie z koszmarnego kontraktu mógł zjeść coś znacznie porządniejszego od podróżnych racji. Domyślał się, że Marlena musiała mieć w zanadrzu kociołek z gulaszem czy inną potrawą, którą było łatwo szybko odgrzać, bo Geralt nigdy nie zapowiadał swojego przyjazdu, a jeśli wracał poza porami posiłków, dostawał właśnie tego typu strawę. Nie zaglądał jej do kuchni, więc nie mógł się upewnić, ale prawdopodobnie mały kociołek wędrował nad palenisko w momencie jego wjazdu na podwórze. Poza Płotką żaden koń nie pojawiał się na dziedzińcu, więc stukot kopyt na kamieniach był wystarczającym anonsem.

\- Obawiam się, wiedźminie, że to siła przyzwyczajenia, ale z tego nie mam zamiaru się leczyć – rzekła Marlena wciąż tak samo spokojnie. Stanęła przy stole i złożyła dłonie przed sobą.

Geralt zerknął na nią. Twarz miała poważną, ale jeden kąt jej ust unosił się w uśmiechu. Też się uśmiechnął, po cichu ciesząc się, że jego szefowa kuchni zaczęła nieco pogodniej patrzeć na swoją przeszłość. Dosłowne podejście do obietnic – i klątw – to przecież była istota jej istnienia przez ponad sto lat. Geralt musiał zadziałać całkowicie wbrew słowom wypisanym na ścianach jej starego domu i Marlena o tym wiedziała.

Teraz to zaczęło służyć jako dowcip pomiędzy nimi.

Geralt zabrał się za jedzenie. W trakcie posiłku nieco oprzytomniał i nie był już tak senny. Mimo tęsknoty za własnym łóżkiem postanowił najpierw doprowadzić do porządku swój ekwipunek: miecze wymagały naostrzenia i naoliwienia, zaś między ogniwami kolczugi wszytej w jego napierśnik wciąż pozostawały szczątki potworów, które ubił przez ostatni tydzień. Rękawice, spodnie i buty też wymagały czyszczenia. Czekała go mozolna robota.

Po posiłku przebrał się w „domowe” ciuchy: lekkie, płócienne spodnie i sandały. Zabrał swoje miecze i wiedźmiński pancerz na zewnątrz i zaczął doprowadzać je do porządku.

Dzieciaki szybko zauważyły, że wrócił. Czołowy łobuz winnicy usiadł sobie na stołku nieopodal stołu do ostrzenia i uważnie patrzył, co robił Geralt. Wiedźmin nie zwracał na niego uwagi, skupiony na robocie, chociaż wiedział, że ma widownię.

Tomas też od czasu do czasu przystawał niedaleko i przyglądał się automatycznym, wyuczonym ruchom osełki na ostrzach.

\- Piękna robota – rzekł w końcu stajenny.

Geralt skinął głową, nie przerywając pracy. Przypomniał sobie, że Tomas czasami wykonywał jakieś drobne prace kowalskie, więc pewnie umiał rozpoznać porządną robotę. Jako stajenny zresztą dbał między innymi o stan podków Płotki. Geralt coś by mu odpowiedział, ale nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Przyzwyczajony do pewnej gburowatości wiedźmina, Tomas zostawił go w spokoju.

Miecze zostały wykute przez arcymistrza na podstawie starożytnych schematów. Oczywiście, że były piękne: utrzymywane w dobrym stanie stopy stali i srebra, wzbogacone ochronnymi runami, skrzyły się w słońcu i śpiewały pod osełką. Geralt był z nich dumny, wydał na nie mnóstwo pieniędzy. Dbał o nie, bo od ich stanu często zależało jego życie.

Więcej roboty było z napierśnikiem. Plamy krwi, kwasu i fragmenty odnóży i szczękoczułek utknęły między ogniwami kolczugi; skóra była brudna, ale dzięki odpowiedniemu impregnowaniu nie została uszkodzona.

Po szybkim wyczyszczeniu butów, spodni i rękawic, Geralt wziął swoje narzędzia i napierśnik i poszedł z nimi nad strumień. Usiadł w miejscu, gdzie rzeczka opuszczała teren jego posiadłości, żeby zmniejszyć ryzyko, że ktoś przez przypadek nabierze do picia wody zanieczyszczonej szczątkami potworów. Dzieci – Lucien już miał czteroosobowe towarzystwo – poszły za nim i usiadły na drugim brzegu strumienia, naprzeciwko niego.

Geralt wychodził z założenia, że nawet przyglądanie się ciężkiej pracy podziała na maluchy kształcąco. Ostrzegł je tylko, że dopóki woda przy nim jest brudna, nie mają jej dotykać. Pokiwały ze zrozumieniem głowami i dalej z otwartymi buziami gapiły się na jego ręce.

Siedziały tak dwie godziny. Tyle czasu zajęło mu wyczyszczenie napierśnika.

\- Koniec seansu, wracajcie do rodziców – polecił Geralt, wstając. Dzieciaki zerwały się i z dzikim wrzaskiem pobiegły w stronę domu. Geralt poszedł nieco wolniej, z poczuciem pewnej satysfakcji.

Po cholernie trudnym tygodniu wreszcie wrócił do domu.

Szedł wzdłuż kwater pracowników. Pod jednym z domów kręciły się trzy kobiety, jedna wyraźnie podenerwowana, dwie nieco bezradne. Geralt udawał, że nie nadstawia ucha.

\- Może jakiś błędny rycerz... – mówiła jedna z bezradnych, położyła dłoń na zdenerwowanej pracownicy, jakby próbując ją uspokoić.

\- Nikt się tym nie zajął przez tyle czasu, nie liczyłabym na rycerzy – odparła druga i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Trzecia kobieta była wyraźnie bliska łez. Usiadła na schodach i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Kołysała się do przodu i tyłu w rozpaczy.

\- To jest sprawa dla wiedźmina, ale skąd go weźmiemy? – spytała pierwsza i usiadła obok trzeciej kobiety. Znów próbowała ją uspokoić dłonią na plecach.

Geralt szedł cicho i powoli. Nie zauważyły go jeszcze.

\- Przecież pan Geralt jest wiedźminem – zauważyła słusznie druga.

\- I co mu powiesz? Z czego mu zapłacisz? – zapytała ostro zdenerwowana kobieta, odkrywając czerwoną i mokrą od łez twarz.

Geralt był tak blisko, że wreszcie go zauważyły. Siedzące kobiety zerwały się na nogi i dygnęły.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał Geralt, stając przed nimi.

\- Nic takiego, jaśnie panie – odparła płacząca kobieta. Nie była przyzwyczajona do rozmawiania z właścicielem posiadłości.

Geralt z kolei rozmawiał bezpośrednio z każdym, bez względu na pozycję czy urodzenie rozmówcy. Może do wszelkich władców odnosił się z większym niż zwykle szacunkiem.

\- To wyraźnie nie jest „nic takiego” – zaprotestował Geralt, gestem wskazując jej twarz.

Kobieta tylko zacięła usta i opuściła wzrok.

\- Jej siostrzenica zaginęła – usłyszeli od strony domu głos Marleny.

Szefowa kuchni zbliżyła się do nich i stanęła obok płaczącej kobiety.

\- Powiedz po kolei, co się stało – zachęciła Marlena i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Geralt zastanowił się, czy pracownice w ogóle wiedziały, że Marlena jest ze wszystkich mieszkańców winnicy najwyżej urodzona. Szlachcianka była najwyraźniej na tyle zadowolona ze swojej obecnej – przecież podległej – roli, że całą służbę i pracowników traktowała jak równych sobie. Mając przy okazji śmiałość do rozmowy z Geraltem, szybko przyjęła rolę pośredniczki.

Płacząca kobieta przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Moja siostra przysłała do mnie swoją córkę, Mariskę, z Belhaven – zaczęła przez ściśnięte z powodu łez gardło. Nie patrzyła Geraltowi w oczy, mówiła bardziej do Marleny. – Słabo im się powodzi, a my mieliśmy wolną posadę, pan Fawlty się zgodził... Mariska jest praczką. Poszła rano nad rzekę, ale nikt jej chyba nie powiedział, żeby nie szła przez zagajnik... Jest tu nowa, nie wiedziała...

Kobieta nie mogła dalej mówić. Schowała twarz w dłonie i rozpłakała się.

\- O czym nie wiedziała? – spytał Geralt, zwracając się do kobiet, które z nią wcześniej rozmawiały.

Kobiety patrzyły w ziemię, zacięły usta.

\- Słyszałam, że coś się tam zalęgło – wyręczyła je Marlena po chwili ciszy. – W krzakach, między młynem, mostem do Kuroliszka, drogą a rzeką.

\- Kiedy się zalęgło i co? – pytał nieco oschle Geralt, już w trybie działania.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu, jeszcze zanim baron Rossell musiał sprzedać Corvo Bianco – rzekła w końcu jedna z kobiet. – Wygląda to jak roślina, ale jest ogromna, syczy i pluje jakimś jadem albo kwasem. Wyskakuje spod ziemi. Nikt tam nie chodzi.

\- Aha. Czyli wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, tylko nie jedyny wiedźmin w okolicy, który technicznie rzecz biorąc jest właścicielem ziemi, na której zalągł się ten archespor – wywnioskował sucho Geralt.

Zerknął na Marlenę. Kobieta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Prawie nie ma cię w domu, a jak jesteś, to dochodzisz do siebie po zleceniach – odparła. – Do tej pory nie było potrzeby zawracać ci tym głowy.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że Barnaba-Bazyli podczas oprowadzania mnie po posiadłości mógł mieć problem z wtrąceniem „a tam, w tamtym zagajniku, siedzi jakiś potwór i bardzo miło by było, gdyby pan się go pozbył przy okazji” – niemal warknął Geralt, ale bardziej był zły na siebie niż na pracowników winnicy. – Z drugiej strony, ładnie to teraz wygląda. Poluję na potwory w całym księstwie, a nie mam pojęcia o starym gnieździe tuż pod swoim nosem!

Ominął kobiety i marszem poszedł do domu.

Drzwi huknęły, kiedy je popchnął. Barnabé-Basile wyraźnie podskoczył, wcześniej zaczytany w swoich notatkach.

Geralt zostawił wyczyszczony pancerz na podłodze sypialni, po czym ściągnął ze stojaka jeden ze starszych zestawów. Nie miał ochoty czyścić jednego napierśnika dwa razy w ciągu tego samego dnia, a wybrana przez niego zbroja powinna wystarczyć.

Schowany w sypialni przebrał się możliwie szybko, na uprzęży zawiesił tylko srebrny miecz. W kieszeniach schował fiolki z potencjalnie najpotrzebniejszymi eliksirami i kilka petard. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, Barnabé-Basile czekał w korytarzu z dłońmi złożonymi na plecach. Majordomus otworzył usta, by zapewne z szacunkiem zadać jakieś pytanie, ale Geralt nie dał mu zacząć:

\- Czy oprócz archespora w zagajniku nad rzeką są w okolicy jakieś potwory, o których wypadałoby, żebym wiedział? – spytał nieco ostro, z wyraźną pretensją w głosie.

Barnabé-Basile zawahał się wyraźnie. Ocenił wygląd Geralta, po czym zaczął powoli:

\- Na północny zachód stąd, w drodze do wiatraków, przy trakcie widziano olbrzymie stonogi – rzekł w końcu.

Geralt sapnął, przewrócił oczami i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi.

\- Jaśnie panie, czy to dobry pomysł, by ruszał pan znów na polowanie bez odpoczynku po tygodniu nieobecności? – zawołał za nim majordomus.

\- Wierz mi, Barnabo-Bazyli, nie mam na to ochoty – przyznał Geralt, wyszedł z domu. Nawet nie zwolnił. Barnabé-Basile usiłował za nim nadążyć, co nie było łatwe, bo Geralt w trybie bojowym sadził wielkie kroki.

Geralt zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił. Barnabé-Basile prawie na niego wpadł.

\- Nie byłoby to konieczne, gdybyś wcześniej powiedział mi o zagajniku – rzekł ostro. – Mieszkam tu już tyle czasu, a dowiaduję się o żyjącym tam potworze dopiero w momencie, kiedy być może przez niego straciła życie nasza pracownica.

\- Bogowie! Kto?! – zawołał Barnabé-Basile.

\- Mariska, praczka – odparł Geralt i ruszył dalej.

Słyszał za plecami pełen wzburzenia szept majordomusa, powtarzającego imię zaginionej dziewczyny, ale nie miał zamiaru drążyć tematu. Wiedział, że po powrocie będzie musiał przedyskutować z podwładnymi działanie w podobnych przypadkach, w tej chwili był nabuzowany i zły.

\- Mistrzu wiedźminie! – zawołał za nim Lucien. – Możemy iść z panem?

Geralt znów się zatrzymał i wskazał palcem biegnącego do niego chłopca.

\- Jeśli ty albo któreś z dzieci pójdzie za mną, skończą się treningi dla wszystkich i do śmierci będziecie w kółko czyścić albo mój sprzęt, albo stajnię Płotki. Wszyscy. Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa – obiecał ostro. Czuł, że zaraz go rozsadzi z irytacji i gniewu. – Rozumiemy się?

Lucien stanął się jak wryty na widok wściekłości na twarzy wiedźmina. Przełknął głośno i skinął głową.

Kiedy Geralt ruszył dalej, nie słyszał, żeby ktoś za nim szedł. W duchu przyznawał, że pewnie nie wytrzymałby w swoim postanowieniu dłużej, niż kilka miesięcy, ale nie miał zamiaru martwić się o głupie dzieciaki, potwory i Mariskę jednocześnie.

Kilkaset metrów do zagajnika pokonał truchtem, naciągając po drodze sprzączki uprzęży. Kiedy usłyszał pierwsze charakterystyczne odgłosy, aktywował wokół siebie tarczę Quen i na palcach podszedł bliżej.

\- Zaraza – mruknął, kiedy wyszedł z bariery krzewów.

To nie było gniazdo, tylko całe siedlisko. Przez kilka miesięcy archespor i jego bulwy rozpleniły się na kilkudziesięciu metrach kwadratowych osłoniętej drzewami polany. Chyba jedynym powodem, dla którego nikt mu wcześniej nie powiedział o tym miejscu, było to, że trzeba było się uprzeć, żeby na nie wpaść. Z drogi było niewidoczne, położone na uboczu, a od rzeki dzielił je wysoki brzeg. Geralt jednak był pewny, że ze względu na bliskość młyna hrabiego de la Croix, sierocińca i jego własnej winnicy, ktoś – chłop, rybak, dziecko, pracownik, zwierzę domowe – musiał tu regularnie ginąć.

A teraz być może Mariska. Zupełnie nie kojarzył tej dziewczyny; zresztą nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak nazywały się kobiety, z którymi rozmawiał. Z pracowników kojarzył głównie zielarza i stajennego, z pozostałymi i tak nie miał za bardzo do czynienia. Owszem, znał mniej-więcej ich twarze, ale o imionach nie mogło być mowy.

Nie widział nigdzie Mariski. Syk archespora maskował wszelkie inne odgłosy, więc nawet nie dosłyszałby bicia jej serca.

Geralt wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął i duszkiem wypił Zamieć, złożył palce w znak Igni i ruszył do boju.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w głębokim gównie jakieś dwie minuty później.

Wiedział, że bulw jest zawsze dużo więcej niż samych archesporów, ale bieganie po całej polanie męczyło go szybciej od podtrzymywania Igni i Quen. Zamieć bardzo pomagała, ale zadanie szybko go przerosło. Był mokry od jadu potworów i własnego potu. Z tego wszystkiego tylko narastała w nim wściekłość na Barnabę-Bazylego, który się słowem nie zająknął o gnieździe. Kilka tygodni temu może byłoby nieco łatwiej z tym walczyć.

Mimo to dalej biegał po polanie, palił bulwy, uciekał przed wystrzeliwanymi kolcami, ścinał bezlitośnie kolejne pędy, bezwiednie powarkując ze złości. Zaczął się potykać, prawie zgubił miecz. Bardzo ostrożnie wykorzystywał petardy, ale ich zapas szybko zaczął topnieć. Musiał przy tym unikać drzew: domyślał się, że jeśli Mariska jeszcze żyła, ukryła się pewnie pod ich osłoną. Wolał nie zabić jej przez przypadek.

Poza Igni i Quenem musiał też korzystać z Aardu, w przeciwnym razie cała polana i las poszłyby z dymem. Czuł, jak opuszczają go siły.

Walka trwała godzinę. W końcu wrzucił do kolejnego gniazda swoją przedostatnią petardę, praktycznie odczołgał się na pewną odległość. Huknęło. Zapadła cisza.

Geralt padł na ziemię twarzą w dół i oddychał głęboko. Po minucie podparł się rękami i chwiejnie wstał.

Pozbył się wszystkich archesporów. Polana była bezpieczna.

Zaczął nasłuchiwać.

W końcu usłyszał dźwięk, na który miał ogromną nadzieję: powolne bicie ludzkiego serca, dochodzące spomiędzy krzewów niedaleko drogi. Ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Znalazł piętnastoletnią dziewczynę, skuloną pod stosem brudnych prześcieradeł i ubrań. Dłońmi nakrywała uszy. Miała zamknięte oczy, oddychała głęboko i spokojnie: spała albo była nieprzytomna, zmęczona pewnie po kilku godzinach ukrywania się ze strachu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic jej nie było.

Geralt schował miecz do pochwy na plecach i delikatnie dotknął ramienia dziewczyny.

\- Mariska? – spytał, potrząsając nią.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie oprzytomniała i krzyknęła krótko, zaskoczona. Przykryła szeroko otwarte usta dłonią, wzięła dwa wdechy i wyraźnie się uspokoiła.

\- Pan Geralt? Chwała Lebiodzie, myślałam, że zginę! – zawołała, zrywając się na nogi.

\- Miałaś niewiarygodnie dużo szczęścia – ocenił Geralt. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście wyszła ze swojego spaceru bez szwanku. – Już jest bezpiecznie, wracaj do Corvo Bianco.

Dziewczyna spojrzała ze smutkiem na rozsypane dookoła pranie.

\- Nie zrobiłam prania... – mruknęła.

\- Twoja ciotka się o ciebie martwi, myślę, że ci wybaczy. Wypierzesz wszystko jutro, wracaj do winnicy – polecił Geralt. – Poradzisz sobie? Ja muszę iść dalej.

\- Oczywiście, bardzo dziękuję jaśnie panu – wyszczebiotała z szerokim uśmiechem i głębokim dygnięciem.

Geralt pokiwał głową. Tylko dzieci miały taką zdolność dochodzenia do siebie. Dziewczyna musiała być śmiertelnie przerażona, ale przytomnie schowała się na pierwszy znak zagrożenia i nie robiła hałasu. Archespory wyczuwały drgania gruntu, więc skoro dziewczyna siedziała w jednym miejscu, była znacznie bezpieczniejsza, niż gdyby próbowała uciekać.

Mariska wyszła z krzaków i zobaczyła zniszczenia na polanie. Trawa została wypalona do gruntu, który był podziurawiony od petard. Tu i ówdzie coś się tliło.

\- O ja cię – mruknęła. Zerknęła na Geralta. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do drogi. Gwizdnięciem wezwał Płotkę; klacz pojawiła się po krótkiej chwili.

Geralt nie miał wcale ochoty walczyć z kolejnym potworem, zwłaszcza tak wymagającym, jak skolopendromorfy. Znacznie mniejszą ochotę miał jednak na zostawienie ich w spokoju choćby na kilka dni.

Minął Corvo Bianco i pojechał w stronę wiatraków na północ od posiadłości. Z dość znacznej odległości czuł wibracje gruntu, słyszał syki skolopendromorfów i krzyki ludzi, którzy się napatoczyli.

\- Ech, zaraza – westchnął i zeskoczył z siodła.

Wychylił szybko Jaskółkę. Zaczęło mu się robić niedobrze, ale dobrze znał to uczucie i nie zmartwił się.

Zaczęła się kolejna bitwa. Skolopendromorfy były dwa. Pierwszego Geralt położył bardzo szybko, ale drugi zwinął się w kłębek i położył jego szybkim wyrzutem całego ciała. Trafił akurat w plecy. Geralt wyleciał z wrzaskiem kilka metrów do przodu i wylądował na trawie. Kiedy poczuł drganie gruntu tuż pod sobą, natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, ale i tak nie uniknął kolejnego lotu, kiedy potwór wybił się z ziemi.

Geralt, lądując, przetoczył się i natychmiast stanął z powrotem na nogi. Podbiegł do potwora i usadził go w miejscu Yrdenem. Ciął jak oszalały w miękkie podbrzusze, między odnóżami, uskakiwał przed strumieniami kwasu, doskakiwał z powrotem, ciął, ciął, ciął, aż zobaczył czerwień i ostatni skolopendromorf padł.

Niemal zataczając się, Geralt podszedł do gniazda i zniszczył je petardą. Prawie nie zdążył uciec przed wybuchem.

Patrzył na pobojowisko, na dwa potworze cielska, plamy krwi, kwasu, zwłoki jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Dyszał ciężko.

\- Mistrzu wiedźminie! Nie potrzeba waści pomocy? – zawołał młynarz, podbiegając po chwili, kiedy musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że jest już bezpiecznie.

\- One od dawna tu żerują? – spytał Geralt.

\- Od jakichś dwóch tygodni – przyznał młynarz, kiwając głową. Na widok trucheł zzieleniał nieco.

\- Aha. Następnym razem zostawiajcie jakieś ogłoszenie, najlepiej przy Kuroliszku albo na Rynku w Beauclair – polecił, odwrócił się i poczłapał w stronę, gdzie ostatnio widział Płotkę.

\- A kto waści za to zapłaci? My biedni ludzie – zawołał za nim młynarz. – Pan mieszka niedaleko, to dba o swoje okolice, ale co mają zrobić chłopi po drugiej stronie rzeki?

Geralt nie zareagował. Nadal widział czerwień i zaczęło go to martwić. Oddychanie bolało. Przypomniał sobie, że ciągle miał wyciągnięty miecz, kiedy ostrze wyśliznęło mu się z nieco zmartwiałej dłoni.

\- Zaraza – mruknął, schylił się powoli, podniósł miecz i wsunął go do pochwy na plecach.

Znalazł Płotkę, wsunął jedną stopę w strzemię, złapał łęk siodła, ale nie miał siły podciągnąć się na nie.

Płotka spojrzała na niego i bardzo powoli uklękła.

\- Za mądra jesteś – ocenił Geralt zmęczonym głosem. – Złe pytania ci zadawałem, jak mogłem cię zrozumieć – dodał, wreszcie wspinając się na siodło.

Zapytałby, czy na pewno jest po prostu koniem.

Z drugiej strony, kiedy w Kaer Morhen wiedźmini jeszcze hodowali własne konie, były one mniej-więcej tak samo mądre, podobnie wyszkolone, może nieco mniej płochliwe. Dostał swojego, kiedy wychodził na szlak trzeciej wiosny. Żaden mniej doświadczony wiedźmin nie dostawał konia z zamkowej stajni, bo tylu ich ginęło w ciągu dwóch pierwszych lat, że nie opłacało się marnować przy okazji wierzchowca.

Jeździł na tamtej siwej klaczy kilka lat, aż któregoś razu paskudnie się potknęła i złamała nogę. Wcześniej wyniosła go z okolic siedliska, w którym na pewno by zginął, gdyby nie jej cwał. Zaraz po tym, jak uratowała mu życie, musiał ją dobić.

Nazywała się Płotka.

Po pogromie wiedźminów już nie hodowali koni. Nie było komu.

Gniada Płotka zgrabnie uniosła się i bez polecenia ruszyła w stronę Corvo Bianco.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Tomas o ciebie dba – mówił cicho Geralt. – Ja mogłem tylko zasponsorować ci stajnię i upewnić się, że stajenny w ogóle zna się na koniach. Jeśli coś jest nie tak, kopnij go ode mnie.

Płotka parsknęła. Spokojnie dalej szła w stronę winnicy.

Na sekundę zamknął oczy.

Geralt zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał zasnąć albo stracić przytomność, bo kiedy otworzył oczy, był na dziedzińcu przed domem. Tomas swoim zwyczajem podszedł do konia i przytrzymał jego uzdę, kiedy Geralt zsiadał.

\- Polowanie udane, jaśnie panie? – zagadał uprzejmie Tomas.

\- Wszystkie potwory w pobliskich gniazdach nie żyją, a o to chodziło – odparł Geralt i poczłapał ciężko w stronę domu.

\- Mówiłam, że to kiepski pomysł, żebyś od razu szedł polować – mruknęła Marlena na jego widok, kiedy wszedł do środka. Czekała na niego wraz z Barnabé-Basilem.

\- Równie kiepskim pomysłem było nie powiedzieć mi od razu o tych gniazdach z dziwnego strachu przed tym, że od własnych pracowników zażądam pieniędzy za ochronę okolic domu – warknął i prawie wtoczył się do sypialni.

Nie zwracał uwagi na reakcję kucharki i majordomusa. Ściągnął rękawice i uprząż z mieczem, zesztywniałymi palcami próbował rozpiąć sprzączki napierśnika, ale pancerz nie chciał współpracować. Geralt usiadł ciężko na łóżku, w końcu poddał się, odchylił do tyłu i położył na narzucie.

Zamknął oczy tylko na minutkę.

 

* * *

 

\- To wszystko moja wina – usłyszał zapłakany głos Mariski. Dziewczyna była gdzieś niedaleko, chyba za drzwiami. – Gdybym poszła drogą, a nie, głupia, przez las!

\- Nie wiedziałaś, że tam są potwory – uspokajała ją Marlena. – Poza tym znam wiedźmina na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie będzie cię obwiniał.

\- To nieważne, jaśnie pan poszedł mnie ratować!

\- Ugh... – wystękał Geralt, przewracając się na bok. Nadal miał na sobie swój pancerz: musiał rzeczywiście zasnąć na krótką chwilę albo Barnabé-Basile i Marlena tym razem zdecydowali się nie ruszać napierśnika.

Manewr na łóżku posłał kłujący ból w lewym boku i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Oddychanie nadal bolało. Geralt przypomniał sobie, że podczas drugiej walki parę razy wylądował na ziemi i oberwał po plecach, ale pod wpływem adrenaliny mógł nawet nie poczuć, że odniósł jakieś obrażenia.

Powoli i ze stęknięciem usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Ściągnął buty i spodnie, bo od tego było łatwiej zacząć. Ręce trzęsły mu się trochę mniej, więc tym razem lepiej poradził sobie ze sprzączkami.

Koszula pod napierśnikiem była poplamiona krwią. Kiedy ostrożnie odkleił materiał od ciała, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma długie i głębokie zadrapanie na plecach, przechodzące na lewy bok. Kiedy skręcił ciało, żeby możliwie ocenić zasięg rany, mięśnie napięły mu się tak, że mało co nie dałby rady się wyprostować.

\- Zaraza... – wycedził przez ściśnięcie z bólu zęby. Pochylił się do przodu, oparł łokcie o kolana, opuścił głowę i oddychał chwilę głęboko.

Rany były właściwie trzy. Wiedział, że absolutnie nie będzie w stanie sam ich opatrzyć.

Poza tym czuł, że miał przynajmniej jedno pęknięte żebro.

Spojrzał przez okno. Był wieczór. Medyka o tej porze na pewno nie da rady ściągnąć. Był jeszcze Regis na cmentarzu, ale nie miał zamiaru wysyłać tam kogokolwiek z pracowników.

Wytężył słuch. Gdzieś przy domu usiadło sobie stadko kruków.

To był głupi pomysł. Nie był wampirem, nie umiał rozmawiać z ptakami. Z drugiej strony...

\- Mariska? – zawołał. Chlipanie na chwilę ustało.

Dziewczyna niepewnie zajrzała do sypialni przez uchylone drzwi. Zrobiła wielkie oczy na widok jego pokrytego bliznami i krwią nagiego torsu.

\- Tak, jaśnie panie? – wybąkała, starając się na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Mam dla ciebie dziwne zadanie – zaczął. Co jak co, ale dziecku będzie łatwiej gadać do ptaków niż dorosłemu. Barnabé-Basile i Marlena pewnie stwierdziliby, że oszalał, a sam raczej nie dałby rady wstać i wyjść z domu. – Na ganku siedzi stado kruków. Powiedz im, że wiedźmin potrzebuje pomocy Regisa w Corvo Bianco – polecił powoli, tak, żeby dziewczyna zapamiętała. – Proszę poważnie. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

Mariska zamrugała, jakby przetwarzając polecenie. W końcu skinęła głową z poważną miną.

\- Robi się! – zawołała i wybiegła z domu.

Do sypialni zajrzał Barnabé-Basile.

\- Jak mogę jaśnie panu pomóc? – spytał od progu. Był nieco skruszony, jakby dotarło do niego, że kłopotom można było zapobiec.

\- Gorąca woda, gąbka i trochę jaskółczego ziela z ogrodu, jeśli łaska – polecił Geralt.

\- Oczywiście – majordomus ukłonił się i natychmiast odszedł.

Geralt westchnął ciężko. Przetoczył się po łóżku i wyciągnął ze skrzyni opatrunki. Kiedy majordomus przyniósł to, o co został poproszony, Geralt, wciąż siedząc na łóżku, rozgniótł trochę ziół w moździerzu. Dodał trochę dwugrotu. W torbie miał paski czystej tkaniny, zaczął na niej przygotowywać opatrunki do późniejszego użycia.

\- A tak się zastanawiałem, kiedy będą ci potrzebne moje usługi – rozległ się od progu sypialni głos Regisa.

Barnabé-Basile, do tej pory skupiony na Geralcie, prawie podskoczył. Geralt wyczuł obecność Regisa chwilkę wcześniej – wampir jak zwykle śmierdział ziołami.

\- Szanowni panowie się poznają, Emiel Regis, mój przyjaciel i cyrulik przy okazji, i Barnaba-Bazyli Fawlty, majordomus – rzekł Geralt, gestem wskazując na przedstawianych panów, właściwie nie przerywając swoich przygotowań.

\- Bardzo mi miło pana poznać – odparł Regis z pełnym szacunku skinieniem głową. – A teraz pozwoli pan, że się zajmę naszym wspólnym podopiecznym – dodał i podszedł do łóżka.

\- Cóż, oddaję jaśnie pana w bardziej doświadczone ręce – rzekł Barnabé-Basile i wycofał się. Zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni.

U progu domu czekała Mariska.

\- Kto to jest? – spytała.

\- Powiedziano mi, że cyrulik – odrzekł Barnabé-Basile i zaczął sprzątać na stole.

\- Jaki cyrulik rozmawia z krukami i nie rzuca cienia?

Barnabé-Basile znieruchomiał. Powoli uniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Mariska miała zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy, zatem nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, co zauważyła.

Cyrulik. Chirurg. Krew. Nie rzuca cienia. Nadprzyrodzone zdolności.

Odchrząknął.

\- Cóż – zaczął powoli Barnabé-Basile. – Jestem pewny, że pan Geralt lepiej wie, z kim ma do czynienia. A jeśli nie wie, to umie się obronić.

\- Ledwo się ruszał – zauważyła dziewczyna.

\- Mimo wszystko proszę cię, abyś swoje podejrzenia zachowała dla siebie – polecił Barnabé-Basile. – Jestem pewny, że pan Geralt dobrze zna pana Regisa, a jego przyjaciel może sobie nie życzyć, by rozpowiadano o nim niebezpieczne plotki.

Mariska skinęła nieco posępnie głową. Dyskrecja przede wszystkim. Cieszyła się, że jest tylko praczką i rzadko miała do czynienia z ludźmi wyższego stanu. Wiedziała, że słowa dotrzyma, choć średnio jej się to podobało.

Regis wyszedł z sypialni po godzinie, Geralt wraz z nim. Wiedźmin wyglądał nieco lepiej. Był umyty i ubrany w świeżą koszulę. Przez materiał prześwitywał szeroki pas bandaży, owijających brzuch wiedźmina.

\- Cóż, pozwolę sobie opuścić ten uroczy dom – rzekł spokojnie Regis, ściskając w dłoni pas od swojej torby.

\- Na pewno nie zostaniesz na noc? – spytał Geralt, sięgając po jabłko leżące na stole. – Pokój gościnny jest świeżo wyremontowany.

\- Nie, dzięki, przyjacielu – odparł Regis, kierując się do drzwi. – Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Odwiedzę cię w lepszych okolicznościach.

\- W porządku. Dzięki za szybkie przybycie – rzekł Geralt. Odprowadził Regisa poza próg domu.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Do zobaczenia.

Geralt patrzył, jak Regis wychodził przez bramę od strony błoni turniejowych. Szybko rzucił okiem na podwórze. U dołu schodów stała Mariska i wpatrywała się w plecy Regisa wielkimi oczami. Dziewczyna jakby wyczuła jego spojrzenie i odwróciła się do niego. Geralt tylko pokiwał głową. Mariska opuściła wzrok, zrobiła w tył zwrot i poszła w stronę swojej kwatery.

Geralt wrócił do domu. Unikał spojrzeń Marleny i Barnabé-Basilego. Bez słowa zamknął się w sypialni.

 

* * *

 

Pierwsze, co zrobił następnego dnia rano, to znalazł majordomusa i poprosił go na stronę.

\- Bardzo proszę, żeby informowano mnie o typowo wiedźmińskich zagrożeniach możliwie jak najszybciej – rzekł bez zbędnych wstępów. – Mówię o gniazdach potworów, próbach wyłudzenia haraczu i tym podobnych. To są sprawy dotyczące mojego domu i moim obowiązkiem jest dbanie o bezpieczeństwo wszystkich osób z nim związanych. Rozumiemy się?

\- Oczywiście, jaśnie panie – odparł usłużnie Barnabé-Basile i ukłonił się. – Dopóki gniazdo nie zagrażało nam bezpośrednio, nie chciałem jaśnie pana fatygować.

\- A gdybym nie był wiedźminem? – spytał Geralt. – Gdybym był zwykłym właścicielem ziemskim. Też byś czekał z poinformowaniem mnie o gnieździe do momentu, w którym ktoś by prawie zginął? Czy informacja o tym byłaby jedną z pierwszych przekazanych mi po przejęciu posiadłości?

Barnabé-Basile opuścił spojrzenie do ziemi.

\- To jest bardzo słuszne pytanie – rzekł w końcu. – I zwraca uwagę na istotny problem. Oczywiście, że bym powiedział o zagrożeniu możliwie jak najszybciej, licząc na wynajęcie wiedźmina lub wezwanie rycerzy – przyznał.

\- Po niedawnym spotkaniu pewnego winiarza stwierdziłem, że nie chcę, aby moi pracownicy byli traktowani jak łatwe do zastąpienia narzędzia – rzekł Geralt, łagodniejąc nieco. – Nie pozwolę, by ktoś zginął z powodu spraw, którym byłbym w stanie zapobiec. Proszę, abyś o tym pamiętał.

\- Oczywiście, jaśnie panie – zapewnił Barnabé-Basile.

 

* * *

 

Geralt postanowił odpuścić sobie na kilka dni. Czas spędzał głównie na czytaniu i eksplorowaniu własnej posiadłości, jako że dzieci najwyraźniej odpuściły sobie treningi. Geraltowi te szkolenia nie były potrzebne do szczęścia; domyślał się, że dzieciaki zwyczajnie się przestraszyły. Wychodząc do siedliska archesporów zareagował ostro, ale nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Efektem ubocznym mógł być lęk u dzieci i dorosłych. Ktoś tam przebąkiwał o możliwym przemienieniu się dzieci w wiedźminów, jeśli treningi trwałyby nadal. Geralt nie miał ochoty dementować plotek. Trudno: było, minęło. Nie wyczuwał jednak tamtej początkowej niechęci czy lęku u pracowników, niektórzy wprost mu podziękowali za wyczyszczenie siedliska. Lucien dalej był posłuszny wobec rodziców i nie tłukł innych dzieci. Nic więcej Geralta nie interesowało. Odpoczywał.

W piwniczce znalazł całkiem przyjemne zapasy wina, z którymi zapoznawał się w ciepłe wieczory, często w towarzystwie majordomusa, który z chęcią opowiadał o historii danego wina i wyczuwalnych w nim nutach smakowych i zapachowych. Marlena unikała alkoholu; zazwyczaj po kolacji szła do swojej kwatery. Geralt martwił się nieco, że nadal unikała ludzi, ale nie naciskał. Wierzył, że szlachcianka otworzy się we właściwym dla niej czasie.

Czwartego dnia jego odpoczynku, po południu, na dziedziniec wjechała otwarta dorożka z dwoma pasażerami. Geralt akurat siedział na ławce na ganku. Podniósł wzrok znad czytanej właśnie książki; szybko rozpoznał fioletowe barwy ulubionych strojów Matyldy Vermentino i Liama de Coronata. Wstał i podszedł bliżej.

\- Witajcie! – zawołał. – Co was sprowadza w moje skromne progi?

Matylda z wdziękiem zeskoczyła z dorożki, zanim Liam zdążył jej pomóc.

\- Babska ciekawość – odparł Liam z uśmiechem, podchodząc do Geralta. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

\- Jakbym tylko ja była ciekawa – broniła się Matylda. Zmarszczyła brwi z irytacją, oparła dłonie na biodrach.

\- Nie mówię przecież, że to wyłącznie twoja babska ciekawość – poprawił Liam z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy.

Geralt uśmiechnął się. Matylda pokiwała głową i rozpogodziła się.

\- Wiedźminie, przywieźliśmy ci małą niespodziankę – rzekła, gestem wskazując na skrzynkę leżącą za siedzeniami dorożki. – Czekaliśmy na twój przyjazd, ale w Toussaint plotki roznoszą się z prędkością światła, więc chcieliśmy sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.

\- Bardzo mi miło – odparł Geralt, zaskoczony. Na śmierć zapomniał o tym, że miał odwiedzić Belgaard po kilku dniach. Obserwował zachowanie młodych winiarzy i stwierdził: – Widzę, że dobrze się dogadujecie.

Chociaż utrzymywali postury godne członków starych rodów właścicieli ziemskich, całe ich ciała wskazywały na sympatię i może coś więcej między nimi. Mieli się wyraźnie ku sobie, rzucali sobie krótkie, ciepłe spojrzenia. W tonie ich głosów nie było śladu dawnej wrogości. Geralt zresztą pamiętał, że już w trakcie kłótni o prawo do kupna winnicy Belgaard dostrzegali w sobie pewne pozytywne cechy, nawet, jeśli chodziło wyłącznie o wygląd. Gdyby szczerze się nienawidzili, nawet „słodkie buźki” i „twarze półboga” umknęłyby ich uwadze.

Matylda zarumieniła się nieco. Podeszła bliżej Liama, na tyle blisko, że mógł otoczyć ją ramieniem, z czego młody mężczyzna chętnie skorzystał, obejmując Matyldę w wąskiej, odzianej w jedwabny gorset talii.

\- Fakt – przyznała Matylda z uśmiechem. – Kiedy się okazało, że w sumie nie mamy się o co kłócić, zrobiło się całkiem... miło.

\- I trochę pikantnie... – dodał Liam, patrząc na Matyldę jak w piękny obrazek.

\- I baaardzo romantycznie – uzupełniła Matylda, oddając spojrzenie. Wtuliła się nieco w ramiona partnera.

Geralt uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Rozumiem. Nie musicie nic więcej mówić. Cieszę się, że dobrze się wam układa – oświadczył.

Młodzi winiarze byli bardzo sympatycznymi ludźmi, którzy w trakcie kontraktu potraktowali go profesjonalnie i życzliwie. Pracownicy obu winnic byli też wyraźnie przywiązani do swoich pracodawców, dobrze im życząc; również w sferze prywatnej, co oznaczało, że Liam i Matylda dobrze traktowali podwładnych. Polowania w Coronacie, Vermentino i Belgaardzie były wprawdzie trudne i bardziej męczące od pojedynczego zlecenia w Tufo, ale już sam stosunek zleceniodawcy do niego i osób niższego stanu wystarczył, żeby Geralt zapomniał o trudnościach i skupił się wyłącznie na pozytywnych odczuciach z jednego z licznych, do tej pory wykonanych zleceń.

Ot, czasem dużo zależało od tego, kto wręczał wypłatę.

\- Co to za niespodzianka? – Geralt wrócił do tematu. – Macie jakieś potwory do ubicia? – dodał, świadomy, że rzadko ktoś chciał od nieco coś innego. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nieco bezwiednie broniąc się przed zapewne nadchodzącymi, kiepskimi wieściami.

\- Nie – odparła ze śmiechem Matylda. – To coś znacznie przyjemniejszego.

\- Wyprodukowaliśmy wino, które zdaniem najlepszych sommelierów ma szansę zdetronizować Est Est – wyjaśnił Liam.

Matylda uwolniła się z ramion Liama, podeszła do dorożki i wyciągnęła ze skrzynki jedną butelkę.

\- Wiedźminie, to tobie zawdzięczamy ten sukces – oświadczyła, wracając do nich. Ściskała butelkę w dłoniach. Nie było na niej żadnej etykiety. – Więc jeśli się zgodzisz...

\- … chcielibyśmy mu nadać twoje imię – dokończył Liam.

\- Masz różne przydomki. Jak mamy je nazwać? – spytała z uśmiechem Matylda.

Geralt milczał przez chwilę, zaskoczony.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem – rzekł w końcu.

\- Rozumiem, że dla ciebie to była praca, za którą otrzymałeś wynagrodzenie – oświadczył Liam. Uniósł nieco brodę i spoważniał. Dłonie złożył na plecach. – Ale dla nas rezultatem było nie tylko to, że nasze winnice mogły znów działać, albo że udało nam się poczynić pożądane inwestycje. Oboje zyskaliśmy dużo, dużo więcej, czego sami się nie spodziewaliśmy.

\- Wiemy też, że pogodzenie nas nie było twoim zamiarem – dodała Matylda; nadal się uśmiechała. – Ale mogłeś załatwić sprawy w którejkolwiek z naszych winnic i pozwolić tylko jednej stronie zdobyć Belgaard.

\- Poprowadziłeś śledztwo, szukając sabotażysty, chociaż nikt od ciebie tego nie wymagał – wtrącił Liam.

Geralt, chociaż spięty w reakcji na takie okazanie wdzięczności, szybko zauważył, jak dobrze się uzupełniali. Dokańczali własne myśli. Zwyczajnie pasowali do siebie.

\- Więc pozwól nam uhonorować cię w ten sposób za wszystkie twoje zamierzone i niezamierzone działania – zakończyła Matylda, pochylając głowę w podziękowaniu.

\- Przyznam, to dla mnie zaszczyt – rzekł w końcu Geralt. Zastanowił się chwilę. – „Geralt z Rivii” to kiepskie imię dla wina, podobnie „Rzeźnik z Blaviken”.

Matylda parsknęła śmiechem. Patrzyła na niego roziskrzonymi oczami.

\- Niech będzie „Biały Wilk” – zakończył Geralt.

\- Dzikie i z charakterem. Pasuje idealnie – przyznał Liam i skinął głową.

Matylda wręczyła Geraltowi wciąż trzymaną butelkę.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł Geralt, przyjmując butelkę. – Może je otworzymy z tej okazji? Usiądźcie – zaproponował i wskazał na ławkę na ganku.

Młodzi winiarze spojrzeli po sobie i przyjęli zaproszenie.

Barnabé-Basile, jak zwykle dyskretny i czujny, przyniósł kieliszki i tacę z przekąskami.

\- Ach, pan Fawlty! – rozpoznała go Matylda. – Wiedźminie, muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz jednego z najlepszych majordomusów w okolicy – rzekła, nachylając się nieco konspiracyjnie przez Liama, który zajął na ławce strategiczną pozycję między nią a Geraltem. – Chciałam go nawet podkupić od barona Rossella kilka miesięcy temu, ale stanęła mi na drodze zarówno lojalność pana Fawlty wobec posiadłości, jak i świadomość barona, co za skarb dla niego pracuje.

Barnabé-Basile wyraźnie się zarumienił.

\- Jaśnie pani jest dla mnie niezwykle łaskawa – oświadczył z głębokim ukłonem i podał jej kieliszek z winem.

\- Staram się go doceniać, biorąc pod uwagę, że to dzięki niemu posiadłość tak wygląda – przyznał Geralt, częstując gości przekąskami. – Mój dotychczasowy wkład to tylko opróżnienie kiesy z pieniędzmi na rzecz remontów.

\- A nie chcesz się bardziej zaangażować w produkcję wina? – spytał Liam, podgryzając koreczki z serem. – Z tego, co wiem, wiedźmini mają wyczulone zmysły, w tym węch. Byłoby to nieocenione w procesie produkcji.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, co zrobię – przyznał Geralt. Wprawdzie księżna przy nadawaniu mu posiadłości powiedziała coś o ponurej legendzie budującej markę wina, ale jeszcze nie zastanawiał się nad ewentualną zmianą zawodu.

\- W razie czego nie krępuj się, z chęcią cię podszkolę – zaproponowała Matylda, delikatnym gestem dotykając dłoni Geralta. Było w tym coś wielkopańskiego, ale młoda kobieta wzbudzała w nim wyłącznie sympatię. Matylda była charakterna, miała żywą inteligencję i pewność siebie, a przy tym nie była arogancka.

\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał Liam nieco przekornie. – Z jego węchem może nam zrobić poważną konkurencję.

Geralt zaśmiał się.

\- Wy macie trzy winnice, ja jedną małą. Bez względu na to, co wywęszę, Corvo Bianco raczej nie zaszkodzi waszemu konsorcjum – rzekł, kiwając głową.

\- Ech, rzeczywiście trzeba cię podszkolić – ciężko westchnął Liam. – Wielkość winnicy nie ma znaczenia, jeśli wypuści ona wino, które zwróci na siebie uwagę. Wręcz im mniejsza winnica, tym wyższe ceny wina w razie sukcesu – wyjaśnił.

\- Którego, wbrew pozorom i rozsądkowi producentów, szczerze będziemy ci życzyć, jeśli rzeczywiście postanowisz nieco podburzyć to skostniałe środowisko – zakończyła Matylda z pewną ironią w głosie.

Liam i Geralt zaśmiali się.

Kiedy młodzi winiarze odjechali dwie godziny później, Geralt pozostał w swoim domu ze skrzynką wina nazwanego na jego cześć i poczuciem zdobycia nowych przyjaciół.

Zerknął na majordomusa, który czuwał pod drzwiami domu.

Barnabé-Basile uśmiechnął się tak, jakby wiedział coś, z czego Geralt nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Wiedźmin przewrócił oczami, zabrał swoją książkę i wrócił do domu.

 


	5. Zapach wolności

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cóż, Geralt kontraktu na Bestię nie wykonał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla mnie pozytywne zakończenie dodatku jest tylko jedno. A przerobiłam dwa.

Wiedział, że to się źle dla niego skończy, ale nie miał wyboru. Syanna zasługiwała na godny pochówek, a przecież nie mogli jej pochować w Tesham Mutna albo chyłkiem na którymś cmentarzu Beauclair. Owszem, była manipulatorką, przyczyniła się do śmierci czterech osób i sprowokowała wampira wyższego do urządzenia masakry na niewinnych, ale była członkinią rodu książęcego. Miała swoją godność, którą od dzieciństwa próbowano jej odebrać. Mogła być dziedziczką tronu. Anarietta za nią tęskniła.

Zatem zostawił swoje miecze pod opieką Regisa i ze ściśniętym z nerwów gardłem wniósł Syannę na rękach po schodach do pałacu. U szczytu spotkał Damiena, który najwyraźniej zdołał wrócić w jednym kawałku. Rany na twarzy miał wstępnie opatrzone. Bez słowa odebrał zwłoki Syanny i skinął na strażników.

Damien ruchem głowy kazał Geraltowi iść za sobą. Strażnicy otoczyli wiedźmina – było ich sześciu.

Razem weszli do pałacu.

Wrzasku, jaki wydała z siebie księżna na widok zwłok siostry, Geralt nie zapomni do końca życia.

Damien położył Syannę ostrożnie na ziemi. Księżna przypadła do zwłok i przytuliła nieruchome ciało.

\- Wasza miłość, jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro – rzekł Geralt cicho i pokornie, kiedy księżna wbiła w niego spojrzenie wypełnionych łzami oczu. – Chciałem zapobiec dalszemu rozlewowi krwi. Wszystko poszło nie tak, jak miało.

\- A co miało się stać? – spytał chłodno Damien.

Geralt tylko pokiwał głową, nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

Co się miało stać? Naprawdę nie mógł tego przewidzieć? Regis go zapewniał, że dopilnuje, by Syannie nic się nie stało, ale przecież nie miał pełnej kontroli nad Dettlaffem.

\- Gdzie Bestia? – spytała księżna, przeczesując palcami włosy siostry.

\- Dettlaff odszedł i nie wróci. Miasto jest bezpieczne – odrzekł Geralt.

\- Gdzie jest jego głowa? – spytała ostro księżna. – Miałeś mi przynieść jego głowę.

Geralt znów pokiwał bezradnie głową.

\- Pozwoliłeś mu odejść? Wypuściłeś go po tym, co zrobił? – dopytywała księżna. Wstała i podeszła do niego. Dwóch strażników natychmiast podniosło ciało Syanny i odniosło gdzieś w głąb korytarza.

\- Jego śmierć... nie była konieczna do powstrzymania masakry – rzekł Geralt wiedząc, że kopie sobie grób.

Czytał zapiski Regisa. Widział, do jakich cierpień był zdolny jego przyjaciel, by odnaleźć Dettlaffa. Wiedział, ile Regis zawdzięczał swojemu bratu krwi. Geralt sam nie dałby rady go zabić, a nie miał sumienia zmuszać Regisa, by dokończył robotę.

Oczy księżnej płonęły.

\- Weź głęboki wdech, wiedźminie – wycedziła. – Powąchaj powietrze i zapamiętaj, jak pachnie wolność, bo jest spora szansa, że to twoja ostatnia okazja, by to poczuć.

Geralt tylko pokornie spuścił głowę.

Damien stanął za nim, ściągnął mu rękawice i skuł mu kajdankami ręce na plecach. Geralt nie stawiał oporu.

\- Nigdy dotąd ktoś tak bardzo nie zawiódł mojego zaufania – rzekł cicho Damien.

Geralt nie odpowiedział.

Na parapecie usiadł kruk, zakrakał i odleciał.

 

* * *

 

\- Siedzisz tu z własnej woli, czy też cię zamknęli, Stefan?

Odpowiedział mu cienki pisk.

Przez tydzień zdążył się przyzwyczaić do krótkich błysków światła, kiedy dawano mu jeść, i towarzystwa szczurów. W przerwach między posiłkami i snem na twardej podłodze zaczął mówić do siebie, byle nie słyszeć wyłącznie ciszy.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co zjesz, jak już będziesz na wolności, co?

Szczur znowu zapiszczał. Geralt przestał zastanawiać się nad stanem swojego umysłu jakieś dziesięć posiłków temu. Na szlaku też często mówił do siebie, czy raczej do Płotki, ale tam miał więcej bodźców z zewnątrz. Było co, cholera, komentować.

\- Aaach, mi się marzy barani udziec, dobrze wypieczony na zewnątrz i soczysty w środku.

Wiedział, że ma nikłe szanse na taką ucztę. Dla Marleny to pewnie nie byłby problem, ale wątpił, że w ogóle ją jeszcze zobaczy.

Szlag, nawet nie miał możliwości zajrzeć do winnicy po ataku wampirów. Nie miał pojęcia, czy miał do czego wracać. Posiadłość równie dobrze mogła być usiana trupami ludzi, do których zdążył się już przywiązać. A nawet jeśli przeżyli... Z utratą swojego jedynego obecnie domu też prawie się już pogodził.

Drzwi otwarły się.

\- Ty jesteś ten pachołek z Rivii? – spytał ostro strażnik, wskazując na niego palcem.

\- Sugerujesz, że mam wstać? – odpowiedział pytaniem Geralt.

\- Masz iść za mną. Jest wyrok w twojej sprawie.

\- Jaki? – spytał Geralt. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, chociaż generalnie było mu już prawie wszystko jedno.

\- Sraki, co to ja jestem, informacja? – burknął strażnik.

Geralt potulnie dał sobie związać ręce na plecach. Wyprowadzono go z podziemi prosto w stronę szubienicy.

Musiał przyznać, że przyglądanie się egzekucji z myślą, że będzie następny, było przeżyciem, którego długo nie zapomni.

Widok Damiena de la Tour podniósł go nieco na duchu, chociaż rozmowa z kapitanem gwardii była niewątpliwie trudna i bolesna.

A Jaskier, który stał nonszalancko oparty o barierkę i oświadczył, że był wolny i zachował winnicę, był doprawdy najwspanialszą niespodzianką, jaką ostatnio otrzymał.

Geralt miał szczerą ochotę go uściskać. Powstrzymał się – był brudny, śmierdzący i ubrany w podarte, więzienne łachy. Jaskier pewnie przyjąłby takie okazanie wdzięczności, ale nie zasługiwał na przeniesienie aromatu więzienia na swoje nieskazitelne, purpurowe wdzianko.

\- Wpadnij niedługo do winnicy, postaram się podziękować. W międzyczasie się ogarnę – zaproponował Geralt, wskazując na swój obecnie mizerny wygląd.

\- Na pewno tam zajrzę. A tymczasem bywaj, przyjacielu – zakończył Jaskier z uśmiechem, dumny z siebie, i opuścił więzienie.

Geralt zabrał swoje rzeczy i od razu się przebrał we własne spodnie, buty i koszulę. Nadal był zarośnięty i brudny, a jego ubrania były nieświeże po trzech tygodniach leżenia w skrzyni, ale i tak poczuł się nieco lepiej.

Kiedy wyszedł za bramę i poczuł ciepło słońca na twarzy, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wziął głęboki wdech świeżego powietrza. Zapach wolności.

Po trzech tygodniach nadal pamiętał.

Miał ochotę przeskoczyć przez barierkę mostu prosto do wody jeziora.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej na widok swojego drugiego przyjaciela, który czekał cierpliwie na drugim końcu mostu.

\- Nie szczerz się tak, bo jeszcze ktoś zobaczy i będzie nieszczęście – rzekł na powitanie Regisa.

Wampir wstał i podszedł do niego.

\- Po prostu cieszę się, że cię widzę – oświadczył.

\- Też się cieszę, wampirze – odparł Geralt i mocno uścisnął mu dłoń. Jego widok w połączeniu ze świadomością, że to dzięki Regisowi miał w ogóle szansę wyjść na wolność, był mu równie miły jak przybycie barda. – Dzięki, że sprowadziłeś Jaskra – rzekł.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Regis machnął ręką. – Co prawda początkowo nie palił się do rozmowy z księżną, ale przekonałem go, że jest niezastąpiony.

\- Dobrze to rozegrałeś, Jaskier lubi być niezastąpiony – przyznał Geralt.

\- A rzadko biedak ma okazję – dodał Regis.

Zaśmiali się.

Regis zaczął go odprowadzać w stronę stałego lądu, przy okazji podsumowując swoje trzytygodniowe przemyślenia.

Geralt musiał przyznać, że kwestia piątej potencjalnej ofiary Bestii zainteresowała go, ale z drugiej strony nie spieszyło im się. Dettlaff odszedł, Syanna nie żyła. Szukanie tropów obecnie służyło tylko i wyłącznie zaspokojeniu ich ciekawości. Geralt był ciekawski na tyle, na ile wymagało to od niego prowadzone śledztwo. W tej chwili nie miał żadnej ochoty na wysiłek umysłowy.

\- Regis, miej litość – jęknął w końcu. – Trzy tygodnie przesiedziałem w pierdlu, z czego ostatni tydzień w karcerze. Możemy te poszukiwania odłożyć do jutra? Chcę doprowadzić się do porządku, rozprostować kości i zjeść coś, co nie będzie przypominało gulaszu albo owsianki z suszonymi owocami.

Regis wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jakby zapomniał, że wiedźmin mógł mieć jakieś ludzkie potrzeby. Przyjrzał się Geraltowi i w końcu westchnął.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się. – Spotkajmy się jutro ra... koło południa przy stanowisku pucybuta – zaproponował.

Geralt powstrzymał uśmiech. Opóźnienie spotkania do południa dawało mu szansę na wyspanie się we własnym łóżku.

Zeszli mostem na stały ląd. Do pachołka przy drodze przywiązana była Płotka. Klacz powitała swojego właściciela cichym rżeniem i tupnięciem nogą. Geralt pogłaskał ją po strzałce na głowie. Była w dobrym stanie, wyraźnie wypoczęta, jej juki i siodło były nietknięte. Ktoś się o nią zatroszczył, kiedy był w więzieniu; pewnie odprowadził do Corvo Bianco.

Regis stał obok i przyglądał się temu spotkaniu.

\- Dzięki, Regis, za wszystko – rzekł w końcu Geralt i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Domyślił się, że Regis przez te trzy tygodnie był zajęty nie tylko rozmyślaniem o cnotach rycerskich.

\- Nie ma za co, przyjacielu. Ja tobie też mam za co dziękować, więc nie mówmy o tym. Do zobaczenia jutro – zakończył Regis, odszedł w bok, w stronę lasu. Geralt po chwili wypatrzył chmurę szarego dymu, lecącą w stronę miasta.

Wskoczył na siodło.

\- To co, Płotka, najpierw balwierz, potem dom, a później się zobaczy – oświadczył i zmusił konia do ruchu.

Jechał spokojnie przez pola i lasy, patrzył, jak księstwo staje na nogi po ataku wampirów. Największy bałagan już był uprzątnięty. Odbudowywano spalone domy i malowano okopcone pożarami elewacje. Od czasu do czasu popędzał konia do cwału – chciał czuć wiatr we włosach, ten powiew wolności. Płotka rżała wesoło, najwyraźniej również cieszyła się z przejażdżki.

Zatrzymał się nad jeziorem, w osłoniętej krzewami zatoczce z widokiem na pałac, sprawdził, czy w okolicy nie ma żadnych utopców i ludzi, po czym rozebrał się do naga i z rozbiegu wskoczył do czystej, ciepłej wody. Płotka zarżała, jakby wyśmiewając jego zachciankę; przyglądała mu się, nawet nie skubiąc trawy.

\- Po takim czasie w śmierdzących czterech ścianach też byś się wykąpała w pierwszym lepszym zbiorniku wodnym – burknął, ale z uśmiechem, unosząc się na plecach. Od czasu ich pogawędki po grzybkach miał z nią lepszy kontakt, doceniał jej mądrość i wierność. Jeszcze bardziej lubił do niej mówić wiedząc, że go rozumiała.

Odwrócił się z pluskiem i zanurkował dla samej frajdy. Uczucie bąbelków powietrza i prądu wody na skórze był przyjemnie odświeżające, przypominało mu jeszcze stosunkowo beztroską młodość, między Próbami a wyjściem na Szlak po raz pierwszy. Wieczorami po treningach robili z wilczymi braćmi tyle hałasu na jeziorze, że nauczyciele śmiali się, że słychać ich w wioskach po drugiej stronie przełęczy. Później, po opuszczeniu Kaer Morhen, nigdy tego nie robił dla zabawy: zazwyczaj kąpiel w jeziorze to była po prostu kąpiel celem zmycia z siebie brudu albo była powiązana z jakimś zleceniem. Może w tym bajkowym księstewku nauczył się trochę cieszyć z życia, odpuścić na chwilę. Zwłaszcza, że teraz nie miał za czym gonić.

Zanurkował do dna, do miejsca, gdzie coś błyszczało. Chwycił w dłoń obitą miedzią szkatułkę i wypłynął na powierzchnię. Szkatułka była stara, zaśniedziała, ale zamek trzymał, a w środku coś brzęczało. Na ściankach nie było żadnych podejrzanych symboli czy inskrypcji – ot, chyba udało mu się wyłowić jakiś mały skarb. Wciąż trzymając szkatułkę w dłoni, dopłynął powoli do brzegu, wyszedł z wody i wyciągnął się na trawie, pozwalając skórze wyschnąć. Wyciągnął nóż z pochwy przy pasie porzuconych w trawie spodni i otworzył zamek.

W szkatułce znajdowało się kilka kamieni szlachetnych, jeden był oprawiony w złoto; poza tym było tam też kilka srebrnych pierścieni i złotych łańcuszków.

\- No, proszę, rzeczywiście mały skarb! – stwierdził zadowolony Geralt. – Część się sprzeda od razu, część wyczyści i zostawi na czarną godzinę.

Płotka parsknęła w odpowiedzi. Geralt nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego szkatułka wylądowała w jeziorze; odłożył ją na bok, położył się, zamknął oczy i oddychał spokojnie, czując na twarzy ciepło słońca i delikatny powiew wiatru.

Pół godziny później z drzemki, w którą najwyraźniej zapadł, obudziła go Płotka – chwyciwszy w zęby jego koszulę, praktycznie rzuciła ją na jego twarz. Geralt ze śmiechem zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- A ty co, nudzisz się? – spytał. Płotka zarzuciła łbem. – Powiedziałbym ci, co o tym myślę, ale w sumie masz rację – rzekł, wstając. Otrzepał się z trawy i piasku. – Mam w końcu jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia – mówił, naciągając koszulę, spodnie i buty. Nurkowanie w jeziorze nie mogło się równać kąpieli z mydłem, ale przynajmniej zmył z siebie zapach więzienia.

Rozejrzał się. Polana nadal była cicha. Cicho szumiał las, drobne fale zostawiały ślad na piasku. Było południe.

Geralt schował szkatułkę do juków Płotki i wskoczył na siodło.

Poprowadził konia w stronę pola turniejowego, gdzie skorzystał z usług balwierza. Z pól do domu był już niewielki kawałek drogi w dół zbocza.

Kiedy wjechał przez tylną bramę, czekający przed drzwiami do domu Barnabé-Basile ruszył dystyngowanym truchtem w jego stronę.

\- Jaśnie panie! Cieszę się, że znowu pana widzę – zawołał, chwytając wodze Płotki. Geralt zeskoczył z siodła i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Ja również, Barnabo-Bazyli. Przez jakiś czas myślałem, że nie mam do czego wracać – przyznał.

\- Pan Regis przybył tu niedługo po zniknięciu wampirów z miasta, wyłożył całą sytuację. Był tu też kilka godzin temu z dobrymi wieściami. Czekaliśmy na pana powrót – rzekł majordomus z ukłonem.

\- Właśnie, jak przeżyliście atak wampirów? – spytał Geralt, prowadząc Płotkę do stajni. Po drodze pracownicy winnicy kłaniali mu się z uśmiechami na twarzy.

\- Po tym, jak rozległy się dzwony alarmowe, wszyscy pracownicy zabarykadowali się w swoich kwaterach – poinformował Barnabé-Basile, nie odstępując Geralta na krok. – Nikt nie został ranny, nie stwierdziliśmy też większych szkód. Jakieś dziecko zwróciło uwagę, że zniknęło kilka psów, ale to drobna ofiara w porównaniu z tym, co stało się w mieście.

\- Cieszę się, że wyszliście z tego cało – odrzekł Geralt, zostawiając Płotkę stajennemu, po czym ruszył prosto do domu.

\- Pan Regis zasugerował, że będzie pan chciał się wykąpać i zjeść coś porządnego – mówił dalej majordomus swoim spokojnym, wyważonym głosem. Geralt po cichu stwierdził, że tęsknił za tym cichym, uprzejmym i przedsiębiorczym mężczyzną. Dobrze, że winnica pozostała pod jego opieką; Geralt mógł być pewny, że wszystko będzie w należytym porządku. – Poczyniłem odpowiednie przygotowania. Marlena przeszła samą siebie, jeśli chodzi o posiłek dla jaśnie pana.

Kiedy Geralt otworzył drzwi domu, w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach pieczystego. Wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Marlena stała przy drzwiach do kuchni i uśmiechała się bardzo nieskromnie, wyraźnie dumna z siebie. Dygnęła na jego widok.

\- Witaj w domu – rzekła.

Geralt podszedł do niej i przytulił ją do siebie jedną ręką. Marlena zaśmiała się cicho i poklepała po ramieniu.

Geralt zasiadł do uczty. Na jego prośbę dołączył do niego Barnabé-Basile; Marlena odmówiła, ale zapewniła, że nie pozostanie głodna. Czekał na niego krem z dyni, daniem głównym był wymarzony udziec barani, do tego gotowane warzywa, a na deser szarlotka z bitą śmietaną; do obiadu podano też Erveluce. Nie wiedział, czy Regis umiał czytać w myślach, czy Marlena poznała już jego apetyt, czy też po prostu domyśliła się, na co mógł mieć ochotę ktoś po trzech tygodniach odsiadki. Geralt wtrąbił wszystko, co przed nim postawiono, nie musiał nawet prosić o dokładki. Zwykli śmiertelnicy najczęściej reagowali przerażeniem na widok jego iście wilczego apetytu, dlatego zazwyczaj się powstrzymywał jedząc w towarzystwie, ale tym razem nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jadł, owszem, kulturalnie, sztućcami, nie napychał sobie policzków, ale do absolutnego nic-więcej-nie-zmieszczę syta. Przerywał jedzenie tylko po to, by wyrazić swój zachwyt, który Marlena przyjmowała z uśmiechem i pełną świadomością swoich zdolności w kuchni.

Majordomus zjadł dużo mniej, popił trochę wina, dużo więcej czasu poświęcając na opowiedzenie, co działo się w winnicy w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni. Dużo tego nie było, ale niosło nadzieję na pierwsze skromne winne plony w przyszłym roku.

Geralt po skończonym posiłku poszedł do sypialni, gdzie czekała na niego balia z chłodną już wodą. Obok leżały ręczniki i kostka mydła. Wiedźmin ogrzał wodę ostrożnie wymierzonym strumieniem Igni, rozebrał się i wszedł do parującej balii.

Wydał z siebie drugie tego dnia, pełne rozkoszy westchnięcie. Możliwie wyciągnął nogi i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Zza drzwi rozległ się wyważony śmiech majordomusa.

\- Po skończonej kąpieli, na ganku będzie czekało na pana wino deserowe, jeśli jaśnie pan sobie życzy – oświadczył majordomus.

\- Dziękuję, Barnabo-Bazyli. Mam nadzieję, że dołączysz do mnie z kartami do Gwinta – zawołał do niego Geralt, chwytając mydło.

\- Z przyjemnością – odparł Barnabé-Basile i odszedł spod drzwi.

\- Rozpieszczają mnie tutaj – mruknął do siebie Geralt, szorując się mydłem pod pachami. – Ciekawe, czy z poczucia obowiązku, czy rzeczywiście się cieszą, że mnie widzą.

\- Odpuściłbyś trochę z tym swoim fatalizmem, przyjacielu.

Geralt prawie wyskoczył z wody. Szelmowsko uśmiechnięty Regis zmaterializował się na łóżku. Półsiedział sobie na nim wygodnie, oparty o wezgłowie, ze skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami i dłońmi złożonymi na brzuchu.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie – wycedził Geralt przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc, a razem z nim napięcie. – Mieliśmy się widzieć dopiero jutro.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu w sprawie naszego śledztwa; po prostu pomyślałem, że popatrzę na rozpieszczanego wiedźmina – odparł Regis, rozglądając się po sypialni.

Geralt postanowił nie zwracać na niego uwagi i kontynuował kąpiel. Regis wstał i podszedł do półek z pamiątkami.

\- Twój majordomus jest profesjonalistą w ukrywaniu negatywnych emocji i tonowaniu pozytywnych – rzekł Regis, przyglądając się trofeum pięściarskiemu Geralta. – Wierz mi, kiedy rano mu powiedziałem, że wracasz, jego profesjonalizm nie wystarczył do ukrycia entuzjazmu. Zaś twoja kucharka wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę mnie uściskać – kontynuował, odkładając trofeum z powrotem na półkę. Spojrzał na Geralta, swoim zwyczajem ściskał w dłoni pas od torby. – Sądząc po zapachach z pokoju obok, przelała swoją radość w godne powitanie pana domu.

\- Mhm – mruknął Geralt, zajmując się swoją lewą stopą.

\- Jesteś tu wśród przyjaciół – oświadczył cicho Regis.

Geralt zostawił swoją stopę w spokoju i opuścił ręce. Zgiął nogi w kolanach, zanurzył stopy i usiadł w balii bardziej wyprostowany. Nieco niewidzący wzrok wbił gdzieś w przestrzeń, nagle zatopiony w myślach.

\- Jakoś do tej pory nie mogę się przyzwyczaić – mruknął po chwili.

\- Cóż, przyjacielu – zaczął Regis z uśmiechem. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, pochylił do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i złożył dłonie przed sobą. – Z prawie setką lat na karku, z czego połowa była spędzona właściwie samotnie, bez bliskich spoza twojego wiedźmińskiego kręgu, nie dziwię się, że jest ci trudno przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że te smutne czasy już minęły.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak długo to potrwa – odparł Geralt.

\- Rozumiem twoje zmartwienie – zapewnił cicho Regis. – Niejednokrotnie zawiedziono twoje zaufanie. Prowadzisz niebezpieczny tryb życia. Poza tym, jak na człowieka jesteś długowieczny, więc w pewnym stopniu dotyczy cię problem istot nieśmiertelnych – wyliczył. – Stabilizacja sytuacji życiowej sprzyja nadmiernym przemyśleniom. Radziłbym ci porzucić rozważania o dalekiej przyszłości swojej i twoich bliskich i cieszyć się tym, co masz tu i teraz.

Geralt powoli uniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Znasz ten ból, co? – spytał cicho. – Przekleństwo nieśmiertelności?

\- Żebyś wiedział, przyjacielu – przyznał poważnie Regis. – Nie jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, który stał się dla mnie bliski. Kiedy powiedziano mi, że zginąłeś w Rivii, jakiś czas zajęło mi pogodzenie się z prawdą. Tym większą radością i zaskoczeniem było dla mnie spotkanie ciebie, całego i zdrowego...

\- Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, wiedziałeś już, że żyję – przerwał mu Geralt, marszcząc brwi. Regis podczas pierwszej konfrontacji z Dettlaffem wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Ale niedługo. Była to dla mnie podwójna radość: że żyjesz i że to ciebie wezwano na polowanie na Bestię.

\- Bo miałeś nadzieję, że dam się przekonać do twoich racji.

\- Sądząc po rezultacie, przecież nie powiesz, że się myliłem – rzekł Regis, prostując się i rozkładając ręce.

\- W pewnym stopniu tak – odparł Geralt. Motywacje Dettlaffa miały w tym wszystkim znacznie mniejsze znaczenie od ewentualnego przyszłego losu Regisa, ale tego nie miał zamiaru ujawniać. – Ale to już nieważne – dodał szybko, widząc, że Regis chce coś powiedzieć. – Zostaniesz?

\- Nie, napatrzyłem się już – odrzekł Regis z bardzo dwuznacznym, zębatym uśmiechem. Geralt przełknął ślinę. – Do zobaczenia jutro – dodał, zamienił się w mgłę i uleciał oknem.

Geralt został w balii, dopóki woda zupełnie nie wystygła. Po skończonej kąpieli wytarł się, ubrał w lekką koszulę, luźne spodnie i wygodne pantofle, wyszedł z sypialni, otworzył drzwi wejściowe i poszedł na ganek, gdzie czekało już na niego obiecane wino i talia kart. Barnabé-Basile był najwyraźniej jeszcze czymś zajęty, więc Geralt usiadł sam i nalał sobie kieliszek.

\- Jak się jaśnie pan czuje? – rozległ się spokojny głos majordomusa za jego plecami. Barnabé-Basile usiadł obok na ławce.

\- Dobrze – odparł Geralt, chwycił talię w dłonie i zaczął tasować karty. – A przynajmniej zdecydowanie lepiej niż dzisiaj rano.

Rano było mu zimno, siedział w ciemności, brudny, zesztywniały, głodny po nocy i zrezygnowany. Nadal czuł w kościach tamto zimno, ale oblewające ganek słońce powoli wlewało w niego ciepło; bolały go plecy, ale na to pewnie pomoże noc w jego własnym łóżku i coś na rozluźnienie przed snem; żołądek miał pełen dworskiego jedzenia i zaczął widzieć świat w jaśniejszych kolorach.

Jakiś czas później dołączył do nich Jaskier. Geralt oddał mu zaległy uścisk w podziękowaniu za wolność i dokonał prezentacji. Bard z dziką radością dołączył do świętowania.

Wymienili opowieści, rozegrali kilka partii Gwinta, wypili całą butelkę wina, więc pod wieczór byli przyjemnie podchmieleni. Jaskier wrócił do pałacu, Geralt i Barnabé-Basile jakoś dotarli do własnych łóżek. Geralt raczej nie upijał się winem, ale miał zamiar jeszcze doprawić się częścią swoich zapasów temerskiej żytniej. Wiedział, że będzie spał jak zabity, bez koszmarów. Podejrzewał, że tydzień spędzony w ciemności karceru, niepewny własnego losu, odbiłby się na jakości jego snu.

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, leżał w swoim łóżku rozebrany do bielizny, na boku, zwrócony do krawędzi łóżka, przykryty od stóp po szyję pachnącą lawendą pościelą, praktycznie przytulony do poduszki, którą miał pod głową. Na podłodze w zasięgu ręki leżała miednica, na stoliku nocnym stała szklanka z wodą. Geralt wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę nieco nieprzytomnymi oczyma. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś przewidywał u niego kaca.

Głowa go nie bolała, a noc przespał bez koszmarów.

Jasność i odgłosy za oknem sugerowały, że był dość późny ranek. Regis pewnie nie obraziłby się, gdyby Geralt się spóźnił.

Zza drzwi sypialni doszedł go zapach świeżego pieczywa.

Geralt obrócił się na plecy i rozciągnął.

Kiedy kilka tygodni temu dostał akt własności posiadłości, wciąż pamiętał trupy na dziedzińcu i walkę z bruxą. Nie miał pojęcia, co miał zrobić z winnicą. Odważył się tam wrócić dopiero następnego dnia i zastał posiadłość żyjącą i uporządkowaną, pod dowództwem doświadczonego majordomusa. Łatwo dał się namówić na remont, a każdy skończony etap prac – szczególnie przybycie królewskiego łoża – zbliżało go do wniosku, że chyba jednak wiedział, co dalej.

Przed przybyciem do Toussaint nie zdążył wymyślić, co ze sobą zrobi zimą. Po cichu liczył na to, że Jaskier i Zoltan użyczyliby mu pokój w Kameleonie.

Teraz nie musiał. Odzyskał wolność. Miał swój dom. Barnabé-Basile wydawał się całkowicie lojalny i świetnie się spełniał w roli zarządcy. Dzięki Marlenie winnicy nie groziło zostanie typowym gniazdkiem starego kawalera.

Geralt nie miał co ze sobą teraz zrobić, poza może spotkaniem z Regisem i ostatecznym zakończeniem śledztwa w sprawie Bestii.

Ale poza tym – był w domu.

 


	6. Dług wdzięczności

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przecież to nie mogło się rozejść po kościach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goście, goście! I mój ulubiony motyw, czyli Geralt ma więcej oddanych przyjaciół, niż mu się prawdopodobnie wydaje. Sam jest sobie winien.  
> ([translation to English available!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326931/chapters/44976385))

Guillaume stwierdził, że Olgierd von Everec był absolutnie miłym towarzystwem.

Owszem, blizny na odkrytych częściach ciała i coś w szarych oczach redańskiego szlachcica sugerowały ciężkie przejścia i gwałtowny temperament, ale rudy mężczyzna miał doskonałe maniery, był świetnie oczytany, znał się na sztuce i historii. Jakby się otrząsnął po trudnych czasach i zaczął życie na nowo. Umiał też całkiem nieźle jeździć konno i potrafił docenić dobry oręż.

Oraz wino. W Toussaint dobrze było znać się na winie – a Olgierd bez zająknięcia przeszedł mały test dworskiego kipera, który przeprowadzili ku uciesze gości księżnej drugiego dnia po przybyciu szlachcica do stolicy. Ów przyznał się wprawdzie, że lubił wypić też wódkę, co spisał na karb pochodzenia z zimnej Północy, ale łatwo rozpoznał również mniej znane marki win.

Na pewno zwrócił na siebie uwagę księżnej. Jego maniery potwierdzały wysokie urodzenie, rozległa wiedza na różne tematy sugerowała dogłębne wykształcenie, zaś zbójeckie blizny w połączeniu z poza tym przyjemną powierzchownością tylko zwiększały jego atrakcyjność w oczach pań na dworze. Podczas kolacji księżna lubiła sadzać go obok siebie; rozmawiali przez cały wieczór. Dworzanie próbowali rozpuszczać niewygodne plotki, ale pan von Everec bardzo się starał, żeby nie stanowić pożywki dla opowieści. Jeśli próbował romansować z władczynią księstwa, musiał być chyba niewidzialny. Nikt go do tej pory nie przyłapał na przemykaniu do komnat książęcych.

Wycieczka po Toussaint była pomysłem księżnej, chociaż Anarietta przyznała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na taką przejażdżkę. Guillaume sam się zgłosił jako obstawa, zaintrygowany nieznajomym. Dołączył do nich Niklas, cudacznie ostrzyżony mężczyzna z Redanii, stanowiący jednoosobową świtę Olgierda, oraz drugi rycerz z gwardii książęcej. Ci dwaj trzymali się z tyłu i mieli oko na ewentualne kłopoty.

Podczas przejażdżki po księstwie młody rycerz z żywym zainteresowaniem słuchał opowieści rudego mężczyzny o świecie poza Toussaint. Olgierd lubił mówić i robił to ciekawie. Wyraźnie interesował się też samym księstwem, zadawał wiele pytań i uważnie słuchał odpowiedzi. Ostrożnie omijał tematy życia prywatnego Anarietty, chociaż podczas uczt widać było, że towarzystwo księżnej jest mu miłe. Wykazywał się godnym pochwały taktem.

Olgierd zamilkł jednak, kiedy podczas wycieczki wyjechali z wioski, której mieszkańcy poprosili ich o zatroszczenie się o wiedźmina, który niedawno opróżnił niedalekie gniazdo kikimor. Olgierd wyraźnie zamyślony jechał obok młodego rycerza. Guillaume szybko wyczuł zmianę nastroju i nie zagadywał swojego towarzysza, chociaż był ciekaw przyczyn jego nagłego zmarkotnienia.

\- Atamanie – rzekł Niklas, wskazując na gniadego konia, swobodnie podgryzającego trawę na łące.

Olgierd poniósł głowę i spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.

Koń był w pełnym rynsztunku, z wędzidłem i siodłem w stylu rycerskim.

\- Wygląda na konia wiedźmina – ocenił Olgierd, zmrużywszy oczy. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy odezwał się po wyjeździe z wioski. – Chyba nikt inny nie jeździ z łbem potwora przywiązanym do siodła.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie jest sam wiedźmin – zastanowił się Guillaume marszcząc brwi.

\- Może przy ognisku – odparł Olgierd unosząc brew i popędził konia wzdłuż drogi. Niklas na wydane gestem polecenie Olgierda zjechał w bok, w kierunku zauważonego wcześniej luzaka.

\- Ma na imię Płotka! – zawołał za nim Olgierd.

Guillaume nie miał czasu zapytać, skąd to wiedział.

Kilkaset metrów dalej, niedaleko drogi, płonęło samotne ognisko. Przy ognisku siedział chudy, białowłosy mężczyzna. Nie miał na sobie koszuli, tylko brzuch był owinięty szerokim pasem białego materiału, który na plecach, w dolnym odcinku kręgosłupa, aktywnie przesiąkał krwią. Na ziemi za mężczyzną utworzyła się niewielka plama krwi.

Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami, ręce spoczywały luźno na rozchylonych kolanach, przykrywając wyciągnięty z pochwy miecz. U boku mężczyzny leżała naładowana kusza. W cieniu spoczywały pakunki i fragmenty pancerza.

Olgierd i Guillaume zsiedli z koni i powoli zbliżyli się do niego. Olgierd stanął przed siedzącym mężczyzną, obok ogniska, nie zasłaniając światła. Starym zwyczajem położył dłoń na rękojeści przytroczonej do pasa szabli.

Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, oddychał spokojnie i głęboko.

\- Wolałbym się ponownie spotkać w lepszych okolicznościach, wiedźminie – oświadczył cicho Olgierd.

Ten otworzył zmęczone oczy i uniósł wzrok na szlachcica. Błysnęły złote tęczówki, przecięte pionową źrenicą.

\- Powiem szczerze, z tobą wolałbym wcale się nie spotykać, ale w tych okolicznościach lepszy ty niż księżna pani – odparł mężczyzna cicho i ochryple, po czym znowu zamknął oczy i westchnął.

Olgierd uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust.

Rycerz towarzyszący Guillaume'owi nastroszył się na takie wspomnienie księżnej, ale nic nie powiedział. Rozglądał się tylko po okolicy, siedząc wciąż na swoim koniu.

\- Panowie się znają, rozumiem – zagadnął ostrożnie Guillaume, stanąwszy między wiedźminem a Olgierdem, nieco z boku, obserwując obu mężczyzn ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu wciągnąłem go w bardzo niebezpieczną przygodę, a Geralt mi w zamian uratował duszę. Stąd ja bardziej się cieszę z tego spotkania, niż on – wyjaśnił Olgierd, wciąż przyglądając się wiedźminowi. W końcu powoli obszedł go i kucnął za jego plecami.

Geralt się nie ruszył. W świetle ogniska wyglądał na chorego.

Olgierd bardzo powoli i ostrożnie zaczął odwijać bandaż. Zachowywał się tak, jakby miał do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem, gotowym ukąsić w każdej chwili. Geralt nie protestował, poddawał się temu biernie.

Wkrótce rana na jego plecach ukazała się w całej okazałości. Miała około dziesięciu centymetrów długości i do centymetra szerokości, wyglądała na głębokie zadrapanie przebiegające w poprzek kręgosłupa, otoczone zapalnym rąbkiem. Powoli sączyła krwią, zwłaszcza ze środkowej, najszerszej części, tuż nad wyczuwalnymi pod skórą kręgami. Kość nie była widoczna.

Olgierd polał ranę wodą z manierki. Geralt nawet nie drgnął.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że coś tkwi w ranie, tuż obok kręgosłupa? – zapytał poważnie szlachcic nad jego ramieniem, starając się dojrzeć twarz wiedźmina.

Geralt skinął głową, ale nie otworzył oczu.

\- Pewnie dlatego nadal krwawi – stwierdził. – Lepiej, żebyś tego nie ruszał gołymi palcami.

Guillaume policzył cicho w myślach: z wieśniakami rozmawiali godzinę temu. Twierdzili oni, że Geralt po wykonaniu kontraktu siedział u nich dwie godziny, zbierając swoją wypłatę. Nie mogli zapłacić mu w gotówce, więc zapłacili towarami i usługami: ich kowal podkuł mu na nowo konia, naostrzył miecze, oddał trochę surowców. Zielarka również dołożyła coś do toreb wiedźmina. W końcu ten odjechał, zyskawszy równowartość tego, co życzyłby sobie w gotówce. Obie strony były zadowolone, chociaż wieśniacy zauważyli, że wiedźmin nie pozwolił na naprawę wyraźnie uszkodzonego napierśnika, a jego ciemne spodnie wyglądały na mokre w okolicy pleców. Zapytany, przyznał się, że jedzie prosto do domu. Godzinę później do wioski wjechali Guillaume i Olgierd; zostali poproszeni o sprawdzenie stanu wiedźmina.

To oznaczało, że Geralt ciągle krwawił od przynajmniej czterech godzin.

\- Mieszkasz gdzieś? Niedługo rozpęta się burza – zauważył Olgierd, zerkając na gromadzące się na horyzoncie czarne chmury. Chwycił podartą koszulę wiedźmina, rozdarł ją na jeszcze mniejsze pasy i zaczął ponownie owijać brzuch Geralta.

\- Corvo Bianco – odparł Geralt, otworzył oczy. – Zatrzymałem się tutaj, bo nie wiedziałem, czy zdołam wysiedzieć w siodle – przyznał niechętnie, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- To godzinę drogi stąd – stwierdził Guillaume.

Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju: Geralt powoli się wykrwawiał, miał problemy z utrzymaniem się w siodle, a na pewno wiedział, że jest stosunkowo niedaleko domu. Ponadto biernie podchodził do prawie obcego mężczyzny grzebiącemu mu w plecach. Zupełnie to nie pasowało do wizji niemal nietykalnego łowcy potworów. Geralt najwyraźniej był nie tylko ranny, ale rzeczywiście chory. Albo było mu już wszystko jedno, co było tym bardziej niepokojące.

W tym momencie towarzysz Olgierda przyprowadził Płotkę. Klacz szła potulnie, kuszona jabłkami. Geralt na jej widok uniósł brew.

\- Nieładnie. Imię i jabłko wystarczą, żebyś poszła za obcym? – zagadał do konia, ale w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć coś w rodzaju czułości. Nadal siedział na ziemi.

Koń pochylił głowę i szturchnął swojego jeźdźca. Geralt musiał się podeprzeć ręką, żeby się nie przewrócić.

\- Skoro niedługo będzie burza, czas wracać do pałacu – rzekł nieco oschle drugi rycerz, patrząc wymownie na Guillaume'a. Dobrze wiedział, że nie mogli zabrać Geralta ze sobą.

\- Nie wiem, jak panowie szanowni rycerze, ale uważam, że rannemu należy pomóc, a nie zostawić w otwartym polu w czasie burzy – odparł Olgierd, wstając zza pleców Geralta. Stanął przed wiedźminem, zasłaniając przed rycerzem. Łatwo wyczuł negatywne emocje bijące od drugiego rycerza. Dłoń znów oparł o rękojeść szabli u boku. Wyraz twarzy miał spokojny, ale słuszna postura i gotowość do natychmiastowego wyciągnięcia broni stanowiły poważne ostrzeżenie.

Guillaume z kolei był w rozterce: wiedział, że generalnie nie powinien pomagać wiedźminowi, ale sumienie kazało mu zgodzić się z Olgierdem.

\- Odprowadzimy wiedźmina do Corvo Bianco i natychmiast pojedziemy do pałacu – poinformował drugiego rycerza, zerknąwszy na szlachcica, który skinął głową, zgadzając się. – Jeśli nie chcesz nam towarzyszyć, możesz poinformować o opóźnieniu Jaśnie Oświeconą i pannę Vivienne.

Rycerz rzucił okiem na Geralta, skinął głową, odwrócił konia i ruszył galopem prosto do pałacu.

\- Geralt – rzucił Olgierd w stronę siedzącego wiedźmina. – Możesz wstać?

Geralt nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko na niego zmęczonymi oczami. Olgierd westchnął i schylił się po stalowy miecz leżący na kolanach wiedźmina. Ten pozwolił szlachcicowi schować go do pochwy. Olgierd przytroczył broń do siodła Płotki i bez pytania o pozwolenie zebrał rozłożone dookoła ogniska rzeczy wiedźmina.

\- Wstawaj, Wilku, zanim burza nas złapie – polecił, kiedy wszystko było już spakowane do juków Płotki. Pochylił się, objął plecy Geralta, zarzucił sobie jego jedno ramię na plecy przytrzymując go mocno, i znów wyprostował.

Geralt był prawie bezwładny, kiedy Olgierd dźwignął go do góry. Szlachcic był na tyle słusznej postury, że zdołał utrzymać ich obu w pionie.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytał zaniepokojony Olgierd.

\- Nic dobrego – odparł Geralt. Próbował stanąć na nogi, ale kolana uginały się pod nim.

Olgierd przeklął cicho i wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Guillaumem: Geralt nie był typem osoby, która by się przyznała do słabości praktycznie obcym ludziom.

Olgierd posadził Geralta na Płotkę, po czym sam wskoczył na swojego konia i skinął ręką na Niklasa. Ustawili się po obu stronach ledwo trzymającego się w pionie wiedźmina. Geralt pochylił się do przodu w siodle i oddychał głęboko przez zaciśnięte zęby. Olgierd chwycił wodze Płotki, klacz zarżała cicho.

Guillaume tymczasem zgasił ognisko i wsiadł na swojego konia.

\- Musimy się spieszyć, jeśli chcemy zdążyć do pałacu przed burzą – orzekł, patrząc na chmury.

\- Możecie przeczekać burzę w winnicy – zaproponował Geralt. Jedną ręką podparł się o przedni łęk siodła.

\- Dojedźmy tam najpierw – stwierdził Olgierd, przyglądając się mu z niepokojem.

Cztery konie powoli ruszyły przed siebie, we wskazywanym przez Guillaume'a kierunku.

Z pobliskiego drzewa zerwało się stado kruków.

 

* * *

 

Dojechali do winnicy, zanim spadły na nich pierwsze krople deszczu. Tomas, stajenny Corvo Bianco, szybko przejął cztery wierzchowce, kiedy Olgierd pomógł Geraltowi zsiąść z konia. Niklas poszedł za końmi do niewielkiej stajni. Wiedźmin, uwieszony między szlachcicem a Guillaumem, został praktycznie zaciągnięty do domu. Nie był już w stanie powstrzymywać jęków bólu. Czekający za progiem domu Barnabé-Basile zbladł na widok swojego pracodawcy, ale szybko zaprowadził mężczyzn do sypialni. Geralt został położony na łóżku, na boku, plecami do drzwi.

Guillaume odskoczył pod ścianę, nie chcąc stać na drodze. Olgierd wyraźnie miał ochotę przejąć inicjatywę, a rycerz nie miał zamiaru mu przeszkadzać.

\- Geralt, gdzie trzymasz opatrunki? – spytał Olgierd, stabilizując Geralta dłonią na jego ramieniu.

Półprzytomny wiedźmin machnął ręką w stronę skrzyni stojącej w rogu pokoju. Olgierd zdążył się tylko wyprostować, kiedy od strony drzwi sypialni dobiegł niski, męski głos:

\- Jakkolwiek ma pan niewątpliwie duże doświadczenie w opatrywaniu ran, cyrulik bardziej się tu przyda.

Olgierd i Guillaume odwrócili się gwałtownie w stronę przybysza.

Głos należał do siwiejącego, szczupłego mężczyzny, z czarnymi oczami i garbatym nosem. Był ubrany w ciemne, nieco połatane ubranie, składające się z długiej, brązowej, zdobionej koszuli, czarnej kamizeli sięgającej poniżej bioder, czarnych spodni i butów z cholewami sięgającymi nieco powyżej kostek. Dłońmi w rękawicach z uciętymi palcami obejmował pas przerzuconej przez pierś torby z ziołami. Zapach tych ziół był niemal obezwładniający i zastanawiające było, że nie wyczuli go wcześniej.

\- Regis – Geralt wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju westchnięcia, wymawiając to imię. Nie był w stanie się odwrócić, rozpoznał go tylko po głosie.

\- Ufasz mu, Geralt? – spytał cicho Olgierd, mierząc przybyłego czujnym spojrzeniem.

\- Bardziej niż tobie, pod każdym względem – odparł słabo Geralt i uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust. Oczy miał zamknięte, ale przez ból i zmęczenie na jego twarzy dało się zobaczyć też ulgę.

\- Bez urazy, zapewne – dodał szybko Regis, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście.

Olgierd nie wziął do siebie słów Geralta. Rozumiał go, ale nie miał ochoty zostawiać swojego dawnego wybawcy w rękach kogoś obcego. Cały czas czujnie przyglądał się przybyszowi. Regis poddawał się temu bez emocji.

Guillaume był kompletnie zagubiony. Stał w rogu sypialni i nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Cokolwiek stało się wiedźminowi, kompletnie go rozbroiło i skazało na łaskę przygodnie spotkanych ludzi. Miał szczęście, że na niego trafili. Poczuł pewne wyrzuty sumienia: od czasu wypuszczenia wiedźmina z więzienia nie myślał o nim, chociaż wiedział, że Geralt nadal nie cieszył się popularnością na dworze.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój przyjaciel jest... – zaczął Olgierd, ale Regis mu przerwał.

\- Jestem ciekaw, skąd pan to wie i zapewniam, że tak, Geralt jest świadom mojej przynależności gatunkowej – rzekł spokojnie. – Majordomus tej posiadłości z chęcią panów teraz ugości, kiedy ja zajmę się naszym przyjacielem, jeśli panowie pozwolą.

Olgierd zerknął na Geralta. Ten otworzył na krótko oczy i skinął głową.

Regis praktycznie wypchnął Olgierda i Guillaume'a za drzwi sypialni i zamknął je z trzaskiem.

Olgierd stał pod drzwiami sypialni; oddychał głęboko i starał się uspokoić. Pięści miał zaciśnięte tak, że paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę dłoni. Jego gwałtowny temperament dochodził do głosu, chociaż właściwie nie był pewny, na co jest zły.

\- Panowie pozwolą – cicho odezwał się majordomus, ukłonił się i wskazał stół, na którym leżały owoce, pieczywo i pieczeń na zimno; przygotowano też butelkę wina.

Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć pierwsze uderzenia gromu.

Mężczyźni niechętnie usiedli. Nie mieli apetytu, ale Olgierd w końcu poczęstował się winem. Na etykiecie widniał biały wilk – tak zresztą wino było nazwane. Szlachcic uznał to za ciekawostkę: wiedział, że Biały Wilk to był przydomek Geralta i zastanawiało go, czy nazwa wina to był przypadek, który wiedźmin uznał za dobry żart, czy jednak siwowłosy łowca potworów miał z nią coś wspólnego. Wino pochodziło z winnicy Belgaard, jednej z najsłynniejszych w Toussaint.

Wino było wytrawne, nieco ostre, na pewno oryginalne w smaku: zdecydowanie pasowało do właściciela domu.

\- Skąd pan zna Geralta? – Guillaume spytał w końcu Olgierda, skubiąc winogrona.

\- To długa i ponura historia – odparł szlachcic, odkładając kieliszek na stół. Nie patrzył na młodego rycerza. – Wplątałem go w swoje sprawy, narażając na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wziął tego do siebie i później mi pomógł, chociaż do tej pory nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

\- Uratował panu życie? – przypomniał sobie młody rycerz.

Majordomus stał w kącie niedaleko sypialni, gotowy na wezwanie, i słuchał uważnie. Mimo kilku miesięcy stażu pracy dla wiedźmina nadal niewiele wiedział o Geralcie.

\- Więcej. Duszę – poprawił Olgierd. – A pan, rycerzu? Jaki ma waść powód, by zbliżać się do osoby w niełasce jaśnie pani?

Guillaume wyczuł, że Olgierd nie miał ochoty rozwijać tematu.

\- Dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia uratował mi życie – przyznał i pokiwał głową na własną głupotę i bezmyślną brawurę tamtego słonecznego dnia. – Serce panny Vivienne też pośrednio zawdzięczam jemu.

Olgierd uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

\- Dług wdzięczności... – zgadł Olgierd. – Ciekawe, jak on wplątuje się w coraz to ciekawsze afery.

\- Doprawdy, zdolność Geralta do wyszukiwania sobie takich kłopotów zasługuje na bliższe przestudiowanie i znalezienie antidotum – usłyszeli głos Regisa. Starszy mężczyzna wyszedł z sypialni, wycierał zakrwawione dłonie w jasny kawałek materiału. – Jeśli mogę pana prosić o trochę wody z mydłem i świeże opatrunki – spokojnie zwrócił się do Barnabé-Basilego. Majordomus ukłonił się i natychmiast wszedł do kuchni.

\- Jak on się czuje? – spytał Olgierd z troską w głosie, wstając.

\- Obawiam się, że nie dołączy do panów w najbliższym czasie – odrzekł Regis ze smutkiem, patrząc mu w oczy. – Podczas walki z kikimorami został raniony w okolice kręgosłupa; fragment pazura potwora utkwił mu między kręgami, sącząc truciznę. Usunąłem pazur, ale pewne szkody zostały wyrządzone. Możemy tylko liczyć na wiedźmińskie zdolności regeneracji.

\- Jak on się teraz czuje? – powtórzył nieco ostrzej Olgierd, zaciskając pięści.

\- Jest nieprzytomny i ma gorączkę – odparł spokojnie Regis, niewzruszony groźnym tonem szlachcica. – Po walce powoli tracił czucie w nogach, stracił dużo krwi. Podejrzewam, że dochodzenie do zdrowia zajmie mu przynajmniej kilka tygodni, jeśli nie miesięcy.

\- I to wszystko przez gniazdo kikimor, za które nawet mu nie zapłacono – warknął Olgierd, ale jego złość nie była skierowana do Regisa. Uniesieniem dłoni powstrzymał Guillaume'a, który miał właśnie stwierdzić, że przecież dostał zapłatę. – Wiedźmini nie bawią się w barter, biorą albo pieniądze, albo korzystają z Prawa Niespodzianki. Geralt pewnie musi zarabiać, żeby utrzymać ten dom; za nowe podkowy nie kupi farby na ściany czy paszy dla konia.

\- Widzę, że ma pan pewną wiedzę na temat wiedźminów – zauważył Regis, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

\- Po spotkaniu jednego bardzo się zainteresowałem ich dziedziną – odparł Olgierd spokojniej, ze znaczącym spojrzeniem. – Sporo czytałem o ich pracy. Stąd też rozpoznałem pańską... przynależność gatunkową.

\- I to znacznie szybciej od Geralta, gratuluję – rzekł Regis, ukłonił się lekko i uśmiechnął się z zaciśniętymi wargami. – Jemu zajęło to kilka tygodni i wymagało paru poważnych wskazówek.

\- O czym panowie mówią? – nie wytrzymał Guillaume, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Domyślił się, że Regis nie był człowiekiem, chociaż wyglądał po prostu jak starszy mężczyzna, szczupły i nieco zaniedbany. Był blady i miał dziwnie długie paznokcie, ale rycerz nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać.

\- O niczym, co powinno pana martwić, skoro nie martwi wiedźmina – odparł Olgierd, a jego wyraz twarzy znacznie złagodniał. Usiadł.

Poczuł nić sympatii dla starszego mężczyzny. Skoro Geralt nie miał problemu z faktem, że Regis nie był człowiekiem, w dodatku najwyraźniej znali się się bardzo dobrze, Olgierd uwierzył, że Geralt był w dobrych rękach.

Majordomus wrócił z kuchni. Regis znowu zamknął się w sypialni.

Burza trwała około dwóch godzin. W tym czasie Guillaume i Olgierd rozluźnili się nieco i zaczęli skubać jedzenie ze stołu. Majordomus pozostawał w gotowości; wypytał gości o to, co się stało, zapytany również opowiedział o winnicy i życiu okolicy, ale większość czasu milczał.

Zza drzwi sypialni czasem dochodził cichy głos Regisa, który najwyraźniej zagadywał swojego pacjenta.

Regis w końcu znów do nich dołączył, wyraźnie zmęczony i zaniepokojony. Usiadł ciężko przy stole, chwycił widelec i zaczął go obracać w palcach.

\- Dojdzie do siebie? – spytał cicho Olgierd.

Regis zacisnął wargi, milczał przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć.

\- Jak on to robi – rzucił w końcu w przestrzeń, wciąż wpatrzony w blat. Widelec zostawił w spokoju. – Jak on to robi, że będąc znienawidzonym przez ogół wiedźminem, zyskuje sobie przyjaźń niemal wszystkich porządnych ludzi, którzy mają z nim dłużej do czynienia? – Spojrzał krótko w poważne oczy Olgierda. – I nie chodzi tylko o dług wdzięczności, tylko prawdziwą przyjaźń. Gdzie tu teoria o tym, że wiedźmini to zabójcy bez serca?

\- Aerondight – odparł zamyślony Guillaume. Na pytające spojrzenie pozostałych wskazał oparty o ścianę srebrny miecz. – Miecz Pani Jeziora, ofiarowywany rycerzom posiadającym pięć cnót. Honor, mądrość, waleczność, hojność i współczucie.

Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- I jego serce – dodał Regis z ciepłym uśmiechem, wyraźnie coś wspominając. – Gdyby tu chodziło tylko o rycerskie cnoty czy spłacanie długu, pewnie nie siedzielibyśmy tutaj.

\- Więc dlaczego popadł w niełaskę u księżnej? – spytał cicho Olgierd, obejmując dłonią nóżkę swojego kielicha do wina. Kieliszek był srebrny, z podstawką wysadzaną kamieniami szlachetnymi, ale na stole nie było podobnych naczyń. Było to pewnie jakieś znalezisko.

\- To długa historia, której nie mam ochoty teraz opowiadać – uciął Regis. – Natomiast zaspokajając pańską ciekawość co do jego zdrowia, to sądzę, że ma spore szanse stanąć znowu na nogi. Nie widziałem go jeszcze w tak złym stanie, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że dojdzie do siebie.

\- Będzie pan przy nim czuwał?

\- Taki mam zamiar – zapewnił Regis i pokiwał głową. – Proszę mi wierzyć, nie tylko panowie mają u niego dług wdzięczności. Poza tym uważam go za bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela, wiele razem przeszliśmy.

Olgierd skinął głową w podziękowaniu i uniósł kieliszek z winem w cichym toaście. Guillaume i Regis wychylili swoje kielichy do dna. Regis wkrótce wrócił do pacjenta.

Burza w końcu przeszła. W międzyczasie zapadła noc. Niklas przyszedł ze stajni i oznajmił, że ich konie są gotowe do drogi.

Szlachcic i Guillaume zostali odprowadzeni do drzwi przez majordomusa i Regisa. Olgierd zajrzał do sypialni. Geralt spał na boku, możliwie wyprostowany, zwrócony plecami do drzwi, przykryty po szyję kocem. Długie włosy miał rozpuszczone, opadały bezwładnie na poduszkę. Wstrząsały nim dreszcze.

Na stoliku nocnym leżały fiolki z kolorowymi płynami, miska z zabarwioną na czerwono wodą i przygotowane, czyste bandaże.

Olgierd pokiwał głową ze smutkiem. Od ich ostatniego spotkania Geralt w jego wyobraźni urósł do niepokonanego wojownika. Tutaj, na tym łóżku, leżał ciężko chory człowiek, który był o krok od śmierci albo kalectwa.

Olgierd wycofał się cicho. W drodze do drzwi jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stojaku na broń i wystawionej na nim szabli. Olgierd delikatnie przejechał palcem po ostrym jak brzytwa, naoliwionym ostrzu i drewnianej rękojeści.

\- Iris... Jesteś, widzę, w dobrych rękach – szepnął z łagodnym uśmiechem i poszedł za majordomusem.

Konie czekały na dziedzińcu. Szlachcic i Guillaume wskoczyli na siodła.

\- Pragnę waszmościom bardzo podziękować za pomoc panu Geraltowi – rzekł cicho Barnabé-Basile, kłaniając się. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będą mieli panowie przez to żadnych kłopotów na dworze.

\- Ja i tak nie mam zobowiązań wobec jaśnie pani – odparł Olgierd. Jego koń tańczył niecierpliwie po kamiennej posadzce. – A jeśli ktoś miałby mieć jakieś pretensje, wytłumaczę się hojnością i współczuciem – dodał z nieco drapieżnym uśmiechem.

Z jego bliznami wyglądał na zbója. Guillaume nie miał wątpliwości, że w razie potrzeby użyłby bardziej stanowczych argumentów, mimo zdecydowanie przyjaznych relacji z księżną. Poza tym rzeczywiście nie miał on tutaj absolutnie żadnych zobowiązań. Był w Toussaint gościem, dopóki nie złamał prawa w sposób rażący, mógł powiedzieć, co myślał i wyjechać jako wolny człowiek.

Sprawa Geralta nie dawała młodemu rycerzowi spokoju, ale wiedział, że był to drażliwy temat. Zorientował się, że Geralt był zmęczony atmosferą dookoła siebie i to wpływało na jego formę podczas polowań. A zarabiać musiał, bo Corvo Bianco, chociaż zostało odrestaurowane, nadal nie sprzedawało wina. Kamerarius nie chciał mu płacić za rycerskie czyny, a biedniejszych wiosek nie było stać na płacenie mu w gotówce. Gwardia książęca go opluwała. Wejście na teren pałacu wiązałoby się z natychmiastowym aresztowaniem.

Sprawa Bestii zakończyła się trzy miesiące temu. Geralt za dopuszczenie do śmierci siostry księżnej i wypuszczenie sprawcy morderstw trzy tygodnie przesiedział w więzieniu, zanim jego przyjaciel namówił księżnę, by go uwolniła. Kara jednak wciąż trwała i powoli zabijała wiedźmina – wyrzuty sumienia i niepewność sytuacji odbijały się na jego formie. Zima w tym roku zaczęła się wcześniej, więc Geralt nie zdążył wyjechać przed zasypaniem przełęczy; zresztą na miejscu trzymała go odpowiedzialność za winnicę. Guillaume na miejscu Geralta chciałby wiedzieć, na czym stoi: czy mimo zachowania winnicy miał się wynieść z księstwa, czy jednak pozwolono by mu tu normalnie dalej żyć.

Guillaume rzucił okiem za siebie, kiedy wyjechali z Corvo Bianco. Posiadłość prezentowała się pięknie, był to prawdziwy raj na ziemi, szczególnie dla kogoś, kto nie miał innego domu.

Trzy miesiące to dość długi czas na opadnięcie emocji. Księżna wprawdzie nadal nosiła żałobę po siostrze, ale śmierć Syanny nie była już tematem absolutnie zakazanym na dworze. Przez jakiś czas za samo wspomnienie całej sprawy groziło wypędzenie z księstwa.

Kiedy zatem dojechali do pałacu, Guillaume postanowił wykorzystać pewne bufory między jego zapałem a ewentualnym gniewem księżnej. Nie wątpił, że pan von Everec łatwo dałby się wciągnąć – nie wiedział wprawdzie dokładnie, co łączyło Olgierda i Geralta, ale rudy szlachcic odnosił się do wiedźmina z szacunkiem i troską. Młody rycerz wiedział, że odpowiednimi argumentami zdołałby przekonać do swoich racji też panią swojego serca oraz kapitana gwardii, który, choć wściekły na Geralta i na siebie, często studził emocje wokół całej sprawy i nadał cieszył się zaufaniem księżnej.

Następnego dnia rano, przedyskutowawszy sprawę z Olgierdem i Vivienne, we trójkę stawili się na spotkanie z księżną w obecności Damiena de la Tour.

 

* * *

 

Orszak księżnej wjechał przez bramę posiadłości Corvo Bianco w godzinach rannych. Jadącej konno Annie Henrietcie towarzyszyło kilku gwardzistów, kapitan gwardii oraz rycerze Palmerin i Guillaume de Launfal. Dwaj ostatni mieli nieco spięty wyraz twarzy: wyraźnie nie byli pewni, co się wydarzy.

Minęły trzy dni od spotkania Guillaume'a i rannego wiedźmina przy drodze. Księżna dwa dni rozmyślała, co zrobić ze sprawą upadłego „rycerza”, w końcu zdecydowała się pojechać osobiście do Corvo Bianco. Guillaume próbował przekonać księżną, że odwiedzanie Geralta tak szybko po jego wypadku mogło mijać się z celem – nie wiedzieli, w jakim stanie był wiedźmin. Księżna zignorowała go: stwierdziła, że pojedzie, dopóki nie zmieniła zdania. Młody rycerz poddał się; pocieszał się, że gwałtowna władczyni w ogóle zdecydowała się zobaczyć Geralta. Ucieszył się też, że jego wuj oraz Damien de la Tour pojechali z nimi, jako że obaj byli gotowi wstawić się za wiedźminem w razie potrzeby.

Orszak zatrzymał się na głównym dziedzińcu. Jeden z gwardzistów pomógł księżnej zsiąść z konia. Z domu wypadł nieco spanikowany majordomus.

\- Wasza miłość! – zawołał, zbiegając na dziedziniec. Ukłonił się głęboko, padając na kolano. – Czemu zawdzięczamy tę wizytę?

W jego głosie było słychać oprócz zaskoczenia również strach. Zwyczajnie bał się o Geralta, bo taka wizyta raczej nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego.

\- Chcemy zobaczyć się z wiedźminem, słyszeliśmy, że jest chory – odparła nieco oschle Anna Henrietta, rozglądając się po dziedzińcu.

Wiedziała, że kiedy oddawała wiedźminowi posiadłość, ta była niemal w ruinie. Teraz otaczały ją odrestaurowane mury, widziała kwitnący ogród z ziołami, czuła zapach dobiegający ze szklarni. Dom z zewnątrz również wyglądał pięknie, z odmalowaną fasadą i odnowionym dachem. Gniada klacz wiedźmina skubała siano w szopie przerobionej na stajnię, wejście do piwniczki było wzmocnione, na cokole stała niewielka rzeźba...

Posiadłość wyglądała na po prostu zamieszkaną przez osoby, które o nią dbały. Na pewno włożono w nią sporo pieniędzy. Pieniędzy, których wiedźmin przecież nie otrzymał na końcu kontraktu, więc musiał je wyłożyć z własnej kieszeni.

Poczuła jakieś dziwne ciepło w piersi, jakby za szybko napiła się gorącej herbaty.

Barnabé-Basile usłużnym gestem zaprosił księżną i jej orszak do domu. Gwardziści zostali na zewnątrz. Do środka poza księżną weszli Damien i panowie de Launfal.

Powitało ich wyremontowane ze smakiem, chłodne wnętrze i zastawiony pachnącym jedzeniem stół. Było tu zaskakująco przytulnie.

Księżna zdusiła w sobie wszelkie pozytywne emocje. Nie przyjechała tu podziwiać.

\- Siadaliśmy właśnie do śniadania – przyznał majordomus. – Zapraszam do stołu.

\- Gdzie jest Geralt? – warknęła księżna, stojąc na środku pomieszczenia. Zignorowała zaproszenie majordomusa, chociaż śniadanie wyglądało kusząco.

\- Wasza miłość – rozległ się za jej plecami męski, zmęczony głos.

Anna Henrietta odwróciła się gwałtownie.

Geralt stał w drzwiach sypialni, opierał się dłonią o framugę drzwi. Był chorobliwie blady, ale był na nogach – nieco sztywnych, ale stał, pochylając się nieznacznie do przodu. Włosy związał z tyłu głowy, ubrany był w prostą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Stopy miał bose. Był czysty, ogolony i przytomny.

Na jego widok postawa księżnej nieco złagodniała. Ostatnio widziała go trzy miesiące temu; szybko zauważyła, że wychudł i nie można tego było tłumaczyć wyłącznie ostatnią chorobą.

\- Wiedźminie, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał upaść. Usiądź – zaproponowała wspaniałomyślnie, wskazując krzesło przy stole.

\- Obawiam się, wasza miłość, że jeśli usiądę, to nie będę w stanie sam wstać – przyznał Geralt i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Pochylił głowę w wyrazie szacunku. Było widać, że nadal jest zmęczony. – Wybaczy mi wasza miłość, ale na razie postoję.

Anna Henrietta zakręciła się w miejscu, niepewna. Złożyła dłonie, nie była w stanie stać nieruchomo.

\- Opowiedziano nam o twojej przygodzie kilka dni temu. Cieszymy się widząc, że dochodzisz do siebie – rzekła w końcu.

\- Dziękuję – odrzekł Geralt ze skinieniem głową. – Miałem dużo szczęścia i dobrą opiekę.

\- Powiedziano nam, że okoliczności wokół twojej osoby mogły mieć wpływ na twoją formę podczas ostatniej walki – przyznała księżna. – Poproszono nas o ponowne rozpatrzenie twojej sytuacji.

Geralt przez chwilę wpatrywał się w księżną wielkimi oczami. Nie udało mu się ukryć zaskoczenia.

\- Przyznam, że nie wiem, co powiedzieć – rzekł w końcu, kiwając głową.

\- Prawdę, wiedźminie. Powiedz nam prawdę – odparła twardo księżna i podeszła do niego. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, Geralt nawet nieco się wyprostował. – Czy żałujesz swoich decyzji związanych z Bestią? Czy, gdybyś mógł jeszcze raz je podjąć, zmieniłbyś coś?

\- Wasza miłość – zaczął Geralt, wziął głęboki wdech. – Proszę mi uwierzyć, że z całego serca żałuję śmierci siostry waszej miłości – rzekł i znów pochylił głowę. – Prawdopodobnie nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że nie zdołałem jej ocalić.

\- To dlaczego puściłeś Bestię wolno?! Dlaczego nie pomściłeś Syanny, moich rycerzy, niewinnych mieszkańców Beauclair?! – zawołała księżna, wymachując rękami: na chwilę straciła panowanie nad sobą.

\- Z dwóch powodów – mówił Geralt wolno i spokojnie. – Wampiry wyższe to na swój sposób honorowe stworzenia. Dettlaff wbrew pozorom nie był zimnokrwistym zabójcą, trzymał się raczej z dala od ludzi, ale został sprowokowany i wykorzystany, więc zareagował emocjonalnie. Przyrzekł, że odejdzie, zabierze ze sobą atakujące miasto wampiry i nigdy nie wróci, a ja miałem podstawy, żeby mu wierzyć. Poza tym wstawił się za nim ktoś, komu ufam.

Geralt przerwał na chwilę. Po swoim wywodzie oddychał ciężko: był nadal osłabiony. Sztywno dokuśtykał do stołu, do lekkiego fotela, i podpierając się rękami na poręczach, powoli usiadł na samej krawędzi siedziska – nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, odchylił się do tyłu, by jego ciało w miarę możliwości tworzyło prostą linię. Starał się nie wyglądać nonszalancko w tej pozycji, ale zgięcie ciała w pozycji siedzącej sprawiało mu ból. Jedną ręką wciąż opierał się na podłokietniku, drugą masował sobie plecy w okolicy lędźwi.

Pozostali obecni w domu, porażeni majestatem władzy książęcej, nawet nie drgnęli, by mu pomóc. Byli milczącymi świadkami całej rozmowy, nie śmieli zaburzyć atmosfery pełnej napięcia.

Anna Henrietta z jakiegoś powodu postanowiła milczeć w tym czasie. Wpatrywała się w niego, nieco czerwona na twarzy, sztywna, po raz pierwszy nieruchoma.

\- Po ataku na Beauclair i zabójstwie siostry waszej miłości, wedle naszych praw Dettlaff zasługiwał na śmierć, bez względu na jego honor czy motywacje – kontynuował Geralt. Spuścił wzrok, ale po sekundzie znów spojrzał na księżną. – Byłem gotów z nim walczyć. Gdybym jednak zdecydował się go zabić, naraziłbym mojego bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo – wyznał. – Mój przyjaciel niezmiernie mi pomógł i przy tym wycierpiał podczas poszukiwań Bestii. Bez niego bym sobie nie poradził. Wiem, że zgodziłby się na ryzyko wobec swojej osoby, ale już raz poświęcił dla mnie życie. Drugi raz nie zdobyłbym się na przyjęcie takiej ofiary.

\- Kolejny szantaż? – spytała cicho księżna, marszcząc brwi. – Co było głównym powodem twojej decyzji?

\- Gdybym mógł zabić Dettlaffa bez ryzyka dla mojego przyjaciela, zrobiłbym to. I Dettlaff o tym wie. Proszę mi wierzyć, to nie była łatwa decyzja, a musiałem podjąć ją szybko.

\- Jeden zabijał, by ocalić życie, drugi puścił mordercę wolno z tego samego powodu – podsumowała księżna i pokiwała głową. – A więc na twoją decyzję miało wpływ przyrzeczenie wampira i ewentualny los twojego przyjaciela. Jesteśmy ciekawi, kim jest ten przyjaciel, skoro uznałeś go za godnego takiego ustępstwa wobec mordercy – dodała z sapnięciem.

\- Niewiele jest osób, dla których postąpiłbym podobnie – odparł nieco twardo Geralt.

\- Z pełną świadomością, że mogłeś się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie, tym razem z naszej ręki – dodała Anna Henrietta. Stała sztywno, ręce opuściła wzdłuż boków, dłonie zacisnęła w pięści.

Geralt tylko skinął głową, potwierdzając.

\- Mamy nadzieję, że było warto – oświadczyła księżna.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości co do mojego przyjaciela – rzekł Geralt i usiadł nieco bardziej prosto. – A co do Dettlaffa... Zawsze mogę naprawić swój ewentualny błąd – dodał niskim, ochrypłym, niosącym ukrytą groźbę głosem, chociaż obecnie absolutnie nie był w stanie z kimkolwiek walczyć.

Postawa księżnej nieco się rozluźniła. Znów złożyła dłonie przed sobą w ten charakterystyczny dla niej sposób, ze zgiętymi łokciami, palcami zahaczającymi o siebie.

\- Wolelibyśmy, żebyś tego błędu wcale nie popełniał, ale dyskutowanie o tym w kółko mija się z celem. – Księżna machnęła ręką, jakby kończąc tę kwestię. – Mamy tylko pytanie, czego od nas oczekujesz? Że zostaniesz nadwornym wiedźminem?

\- Nie, wasza miłość, nie spieszy mi się do bycia nadwornym kimkolwiek – odrzekł Geralt i uśmiechnął się, chociaż na twarzy wciąż miał wypisany fizyczny ból. – Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, na czym stoję. Chciałbym zamieszkać tu na stałe, a nie wyjeżdżać, bo stosunek rycerzy i urzędników waszej miłości wobec mnie znacząco utrudnia mi wykonywanie mojej pracy.

\- Z tego, co słyszeliśmy, sam bardzo skutecznie się jej pozbawiasz – rzekła Anna Henrietta i również się uśmiechnęła.

Majordomus i Guillaume wymienili spojrzenia nad stołem. Rozmowa na razie zmierzała w dobrym kierunku. Geralt, nieobeznany z dworskim sposobem wysławiania się i sadzenia pochlebstw, najwyraźniej swoją szczerością nieco stopił chłód serca ich nieprzewidywalnej władczyni.

\- Rozbiłeś hanzy zbójeckie, niszczysz gniazda potworów... – mówiła księżna.

\- Gdybym musiał wyjechać, bo nie byłoby tu dla mnie pracy, wcale bym nie był nieszczęśliwy wiedząc, że mieszkańcy Toussaint są bezpieczni – oświadczył Geralt.

Cały czas mówił spokojnie i zdecydowanie. Postawa księżnej złagodniała jeszcze bardziej; przyglądała mu się uważnie.

Geralt wiedział, że to bardzo delikatna sytuacja. Najmniejszy drobiazg, jedno złe słowo mogło przypomnieć księżnej o złości na niego i zniweczyć wysiłki tych, którzy ją tu sprowadzili. Podejrzewał Guillaume'a; może Olgierd też brał w tym jakiś udział. Może nawet Damien de la Tour, sądząc po pełnych niepokoju spojrzeniach, którymi obrzucał rannego wiedźmina.

\- Cóż – rzekła w końcu księżna, znów zakręciwszy się w miejscu. – Nie będziemy przedłużać wizyty, widzimy przecież, że nadal jesteś chory. Musimy tylko pochwalić, że winnica wygląda pięknie, jest w dobrych rękach.

\- Dziękuję waszej miłości – odparł Geralt, skinąwszy głową. – Może pan Fawlty oprowadzi waszą miłość po posiadłości?

Stojący pod drzwiami sypialni czujny majordomus strzelił obcasami i ukłonił się.

\- Z najwyższą przyjemnością – zapewnił.

Anna Henrietta kiwnęła głową. Wyszła z domu, a wraz z nią Palmerin, Barnabé-Basile i ukryta do tej pory w kuchni Marlena z tacą ze słodkimi bułeczkami. Geralt uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Kobieta poklepała go po ramieniu, przechodząc obok jego krzesła.

W środku zostali Guillaume i milczący kapitan gwardii. Damien zerkał na niego co chwilę, wyraźnie zatopiony w myślach.

\- Pomóc ci wstać? – zaproponował Guillaume, widząc, że wiedźmin próbuje się dźwignąć z krzesła.

\- Jeśli możesz – zgodził się Geralt i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Guillaume podparł Geralta pod plecami i wziął na siebie ciężar wiedźmina, gdy ten unosił się ze stęknięciem. Przytrzymał go, kiedy się zachwiał.

\- Powinieneś być w ogóle na nogach? – spytał rycerz, marszcząc brwi z niepokojem.

\- Nie, ale nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale przyjechała do mnie księżna Toussaint – odparł Geralt, ale uśmiechnął się przy tym. Wskazał rycerzowi swoją sypialnię, razem pokuśtykali w stronę biurka. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet wam nie podziękowałem za pomoc. Prawdopodobnie uratowaliście mi życie. Ta rozmowa to też wasza sprawka? Nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczę.

\- Nie, wiedźminie, nic nam nie jesteś winny – odparł Guillaume, wciąż podpierając nieco słaniającego się na nogach Geralta.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję – oświadczył Geralt, patrząc mu w oczy.

Powoli dotarli do biurka. Geralt szybko przeszukał leżące tam papiery.

\- Możesz to przekazać Olgierdowi? – spytał i podał rycerzowi niewielką kopertę. – Wiem, że potraktowałem go dość oschle...

\- Na pewno nie wziął tego do siebie – przerwał mu Guillaume, przyjmując list. – Ale przekażę twoje podziękowania.

\- Dzięki.

Geralt wyprostował nogi, oparł się biodrem o biurko i dalej przerzucał leżące na nim papiery, wyraźnie czegoś szukając.

\- Kapitanie, mogę pana prosić? – zawołał w stronę Damiena, kiedy znalazł drugą kopertę.

Kapitan gwardii podszedł bliżej.

 

* * *

 

\- Ranny biały wilk wypoczywa w swoim leżu, otoczony przez niewielkie stado – rzekł na głos Olgierd tonem kustosza muzeum, podchodząc bliżej domu w Corvo Bianco. Uśmiechał się przy tym.

Na drewnianym ganku przy domu stała ławka. Na ławce leżały koce i poduszki. Na poduszkach spoczywał bosy i nagi od pasa w górę Geralt, z jedną nogą wyciągniętą prosto, drugą zgiętą nieco w kolanie; lewa ręka zwisała mu poza krawędź ławki, prawa zaczepiona była o leżącą mu na twarzy, otwartą książkę o uprawie winorośli. Najwyraźniej zdarzyło mu się przysnąć.

Geralt uniósł nieco grzbiet książki, spojrzał spod kartek na przybysza.

\- Zostałem wygnany z domu – przyznał, odsłonił twarz i dźwignął się na ławce, siadając. Plecy oparł o podłokietnik. Książkę położył ostrożnie na deskach i uścisnął wyciągniętą ku sobie dłoń gościa.

\- Po takim czasie mieszkania w Toussaint mógłbyś nabrać trochę koloru – zauważył Olgierd, przyglądając się bladej, pokrytej bliznami skórze wiedźmina, i jego mięśniom, wyglądającym jak wyciosane dłutem przez rzeźbiarza. Geralt stanowił dobry pokaz męskiej anatomii. Olgierd był wprawdzie wyższy i miał szersze ramiona, ale wiedźmin był zbudowany jak żywa maszyna do zabijania – niewątpliwie był silny, a drobniejsza budowa czyniła go szybkim i zwinnym, przez co stanowił zagrożenie dla przeciwników różnego rodzaju.

\- Ciężko wyhodować opaleniznę komuś, kto nie ma pigmentu w skórze – odparł Geralt, machnięciem ręki wskazał na powstałe miejsce na ławce u swoich stóp. Olgierd usiadł. – Niechętnie przyznaję, że świeże powietrze bez stresu polowania dobrze mi robi.

\- Starzejesz się – stwierdził z uśmiechem Olgierd, oparł się o ławkę i rozejrzał po posiadłości.

\- Naprawdę czas na emeryturę – odrzekł Geralt, patrząc na dziedziniec. – Pieprzone kikimory prawie zrobiły ze mnie kalekę. Minął już ponad tydzień, a ja nadal nie mogę normalnie chodzić.

Olgierd obrzucił go czujnym spojrzeniem. Geralt był zbyt rozgrzany słońcem i rozleniwiony, żeby wlać w to wyznanie dużo złości, ale była w tym gorycz.

Olgierd zauważył słowo „prawie”. Najwyraźniej Geralt miał szansę wrócić do pełni zdrowia. Rana na plecach nie wymagała już opatrunku, pozostawało wygojenie uszkodzeń rdzenia kręgowego.

\- Masz winnicę, możesz sobie odpuścić na jakiś czas – rzekł ostrożnie szlachcic.

\- Winnicę, która nie produkuje wina. Teraz i tak nie mam wyboru, nie mogę polować – odparł Geralt i wzruszył ramionami. – Taka rana to dla wiedźmina na szlaku wyrok śmierci. – Spojrzał na Olgierda. – Dla mnie też by był, gdyby nie ty i Guillaume.

Olgierd spojrzał mu w oczy. Po kilku sekundach uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust i skinął głową, jakby przyjmując niewypowiedziane podziękowanie. Poklepał Geralta po jednej bosej stopie, leżącej obok jego uda. Geralt parsknął.

\- Przy okazji, robię za posłańca – przypomniał sobie Olgierd i wyciągnął zza pasa zdobioną kopertę. – Księżna pani zaprasza ciebie i twojego przyjaciela Regisa na ucztę za tydzień. Swoją drogą, jak wiedźmin zaprzyjaźnia się z wampirem?

Geralt przyjął kopertę i wyciągnął zaproszenie.

\- Kiedy ma potrzebę spotkania kogoś przyjaznego – zaczął, czytając. – I nie szuka wampirzych cech u poznanych przygodnie, gościnnych cyrulików, a ów jest bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu swojej wampiryczności. To wampir wyższy, nie wymaga krwi do przeżycia. – Zerknął kątem oka na Olgierda. Szlachcic słuchał go uważnie, z twarzą ostrożnie neutralną. – Regis nie stanowi zagrożenia, jeśli się go solidnie nie sprowokuje, a takich sytuacji unika, jak tylko może. Poza tym jest abstynentem. Podejrzewam, że dogadalibyście się. Regis ma wiedzę należną ponad czterechsetletniemu wampirowi i uwielbia się nią dzielić.

Olgierd parsknął tylko.

Marlena wyszła z domu, niosąc tacę z przekąskami. Olgierd zerwał się z ławki i przejął tacę z pełnym szacunku ukłonem. Marlena tylko kiwnęła głową w podziękowaniu i wróciła do domu.

\- Z tego, co słyszałem, bułeczki w wykonaniu twojej kucharki miały duży wpływ na postawę księżnej – rzekł Olgierd, postawił tacę na stoliku i nalał sobie wina. Podał drugi kielich Geraltowi i usiadł.

Geralt zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Marlena to raczej szefowa kuchni, a nie kucharka. Nie sugeruj, że jest służbą – poprawił, sięgając po drożdżówkę z cynamonem. Marlena bardzo poważnie traktowała swoje zadanie dopieszczenia wiedźmina: Geralt wcześniej nie miał głowy do delektowania się jej przysmakami. Teraz, kiedy musiał odpuścić i po prostu odpoczywać, kuchenna wirtuozeria Marleny bardzo osładzała mu nudę i frustrację na bezczynność i kalectwo. Poza tym znowu przybierał na wadze, co było akurat pożądane w jego wypadku. – Pochodzi ze starego szlacheckiego rodu. To rezydentka, która postanowiła przejąć kuchnię – dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie Olgierda. – Macie wspólnego znajomego – zakończył takim tonem, że szlachcic niemal się zakrztusił winem: natychmiast odgadł, o kogo chodziło.

\- Też zawarła jakiś pakt? – spytał cicho Olgierd, zerkając na Geralta z niepokojem.

\- Nie, została zamieniona w potwora na jakieś sto lat. Natknąłem się na nią w przeklętym domu podczas poszukiwania Bestii – odparł Geralt i odgryzł wielki kęs drożdżowego ciastka. Wierzchem dłoni starł z sobie z kąta ust pozostały tam lukier.

\- Postanowiłeś ją przygarnąć i oddać kuchnię w jej władanie? – spytał Olgierd z ironią w głosie, ale sam sięgnął po drożdżówkę. Po odgryzieniu kęsa ledwo powstrzymał jęk rozkoszy.

Geralt uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

\- Po zdjęciu klątwy przyprowadziłem ją tutaj, by doszła do siebie. Postanowiła zostać i zagarnęła kuchnię – rzekł i wzruszył ramionami. – Jest tu z własnej woli, tak długo, jak zechce. Jeszcze jej nie zbrzydło, a ja nie mam zamiaru narzekać.

\- Na twoim miejscu też bym nie narzekał – stwierdził zdecydowanie Olgierd, wgryzając się w ciastko. – Swoją drogą, masz dryg do dawania drugiej szansy na życie. Może to też tłumaczy twoje rozwiązanie sprawy Bestii.

\- Hmm – wydał z siebie Geralt, popijając łyk wina.

 

* * *

 

Przysłano po nich powóz z pałacu.

Geralt się ogolił, ostrzygł i ubrał strój, w którym nieco ponad trzy miesiące wcześniej wprosił się do Mandragory, szukając Cintryjczyka – czarny dublet ze złotymi i purpurowymi zdobieniami, do tego dobrane spodnie i buty. Ponadto dzierżył prostą, czarną laskę z lakierowanego drewna, zwieńczoną srebrną kulą – nadawała mu niemal lordowski wygląd, ale miała zastosowanie wyłącznie praktyczne, jako że po przeszło dwóch tygodniach leczenia wciąż czasem wymagał pomocy przy chodzeniu.

Regis miał na sobie czarny surdut i wypolerowane na błysk buty, chociaż po staremu był rozczochrany. Swoją nieodłączną torbę z ziołami zostawił w winnicy, w zamian trzymał w kieszeni mały woreczek, który pocierał od czasu do czasu.

Podczas jazdy milczeli.

Razem wspięli się na schody pałacowe, Regis nieco podpierał Geralta pod plecy. Pod wrotami do sal pałacowych powitał ich Damien de la Tour. Nie miał na sobie swojej zbroi, ale strój dworski, najnowszy krzyk mody w Toussaint.

\- Kapitanie – rzekł Geralt ze skinieniem głową, kiedy stanęli przed nim.

\- Wiedźminie, panie Regis – zaczął kapitan gwardii, kłaniając się. – Zapraszam do środka. Jaśnie Oświecona na was czeka.

Damien szedł obok Geralta, dostosowując tempo chodu do wiedźmina; obserwował go też, odnotowując utrzymującą się sztywność nóg i nieco wolniejszy krok. Jednak sam fakt, że Geralt tak szybko doszedł do siebie, był dla kapitana zdumiewający. Geralt szedł wyprostowany, tylko czasami podpierając się laską, trzymaną w lewej dłoni – chociaż póki co bardziej z nudów niż potrzeby. Szybciej się męczył, ale nogi nie uginały się pod nim i w pełni odzyskał w nich czucie.

\- Wiedźminie, muszę przyznać, że twoje rewelacje na temat piątej niedoszłej ofiary Bestii dały mi dużo do myślenia – rzekł po chwili Damien, patrząc pod nogi. – Mam nadzieję, że dowody trzymasz w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? Z tego, co pamiętam, miałeś ochotę je spalić, dlatego nie przyjąłeś listu – odrzekł cicho Geralt. Korytarze były puste, echo niosło tylko ich kroki i rzadki stukot obitego metalem czubka laski wiedźmina.

\- Niestety, plotki o piątym nazwisku zdołały się rozejść – wyjaśnił Damien ze smutkiem w głosie. To było jego eufemistyczne określenie na to, że musiał się wygadać, o czym rozmawiał z wiedźminem podczas wizyty w Corvo Bianco dwa tygodnie temu. – Księżna wyraziła zdecydowane zainteresowanie treścią listu. Rzekłbym wręcz, że niezdrowe.

\- Hmm, ciekawe, w jakim stanie zastanę moją sypialnię – odparł spokojnie Geralt. Nie przejął się zupełnie aluzją, że ktoś właśnie przeszukuje mu dom.

Damien wyprzedził go o dwa kroki i stanął przed nim. Geralt i Regis zatrzymali się.

\- Skoro wiedziałeś, kim miała być piąta ofiara Bestii na długo przed przyjazdem Jaśnie Oświeconej do twojej winnicy – zaczął Damien, cedząc słowa przez zęby. – Na ile szczery był twój wyrażony wtedy żal, że nie uratowałeś Syanny?

\- Całkowicie szczery – odparł twardo Geralt, opierając się na lasce. Regis ustawił się bardziej z przodu, gotowy stanąć w jego obronie, ale na razie milczał, wbijał tylko przenikliwe spojrzenie w Damiena. – Wierzę, że przy odpowiednim poprowadzeniu całej sprawy książęce siostry mogły się pogodzić. Wcale nie miałem zamiaru oddać ją na śmierć; może się łudziłem, że czeka ją sprawiedliwy proces.

Damien patrzył na niego z góry, twardo, z kamienną twarzą. Rany na skroni i policzku kapitana całkiem nieźle się zagoiły, ale i tak nadawały mu groźniejszy niż wcześniej wygląd.

Geralt nie dawał się łatwo onieśmielić. Wiedział, że Damien w całej sprawie pozostawał rozsądny i nie pozwoliłby sobie na wybuch, a na pewno nie przy świadkach i nie w pałacu.

\- W jakim celu właściwie zostaliśmy zaproszeni? – odezwał się Regis cicho.

To jakby spuściło powietrze z Damiena. Spuścił wzrok na chwilę, a kiedy znów spojrzał na Geralta, jego oczy były łagodniejsze.

\- Księżna zgodziła się, że należy ci się jednoznaczna decyzja – rzekł. – Widziała, że zjadają cię wyrzuty sumienia i uwierzyła w twoje dobre intencje, chociaż nie podobało jej się, że na twoje decyzje miał wpływ domniemany los twojego... przyjaciela.

Regis spojrzał ostro na Geralta. Ten nie odrywał wzroku od Damiena.

\- Możesz oczekiwać dalszych pytań w tej sprawie – mówił Damien, widząc reakcję Regisa kątem oka. – Ale generalnie to zaproszenie to powrót do łask.

\- Odradzałeś? – spytał Geralt.

\- Nie, wiedźminie – odparł Damien z westchnięciem. – Popierałem wydanie konkretnej decyzji, bez względu na to, jaka by nie była.

Geralt skinął głową w cichym podziękowaniu. Ruszyli dalej. Regis trzymał się nieco z tyłu, zatopiony w myślach.

Zbliżyli się w końcu do sali, w której odbywał się bankiet. Szambelan otworzył przed nimi drzwi.

\- Mistrz wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii herbu Most, pan na Corvo Bianco! Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy! – zaanonsował wszystkim obecnym.

Geralt wszedł do sali, Regis za nim. Wiedźmin stanął w przejściu, podpierając się na lasce, która była na tyle długa, że nie musiał się pochylać w jej stronę.

Na przeciwległym szczycie długiego stołu stał fotel księżnej. Po jej lewej stronie siedział ubrany w zdobiony kontusz Olgierd von Everec, który po oświadczeniu szambelana wstał razem z częścią obecnych. Księżna również się uniosła, szerokim gestem wskazała dwa puste krzesła po swojej prawej stronie.

\- Zapraszamy panów – zawołała Anarietta. – Jesteście tu dzisiaj honorowymi gośćmi.

Geralt ukłonił się na tyle głęboko, na ile pozwalały mu wciąż bolące plecy. Regis opadł z szacunkiem na jedno kolano. Kiedy obaj się wyprostowali, ruszyli w stronę wskazanych siedzeń.

W sali zapadła cisza. Biesiadnicy obserwowali ich, jak z godnością szli przez salę.

Olgierd wyszedł im na spotkanie.

\- Dobrze widzieć cię na nogach, wiedźminie – oświadczył z uśmiechem.

Geralt uścisnął mu dłoń i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze widzieć przyjazną twarz – odrzekł, skinąwszy głową.

Szlachcic i Regis odprowadzili Geralta do księżnej. Wiedźmin ukłonił się ponownie.

\- Wasza miłość – zaczął, stojąc przed księżną. – Jestem niezwykle zaszczycony tym zaproszeniem.

\- Nadszedł czas, byśmy zapomnieli o naszej złości i goryczy – zaczęła Anarietta. Gestykulując dworsko, mówiła wystarczająco głośno, by słyszeli ją wszyscy obecni na sali. – To zaproszenie jest oświadczeniem, że odbyliście swoją karę i macie od tej pory być traktowani jak pełnoprawny obywatel Toussaint. Mamy nadzieję, że jak tylko wrócicie do pełni zdrowia, nie ustaniecie w swojej misji czynienia naszego księstwa miejscem bezpiecznym od potworów i grasantów, jak na prawdziwego rycerza przystało.

Geralt zawahał się chwilę.

\- Z dumą i radością przyjmuję tę misję i przyrzekam, że będę ją wypełniał w miarę swoich możliwości, na chwałę księstwa – rzekł w końcu i znów się ukłonił.

Księżna uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi. Wskazała mu wolne krzesła przy stole.

Olgierd, stojący do tej pory nieco za Geraltem, wrócił na swoje miejsce. Geralt usiadł przy księżnej, Regis obok niego. Anarietta klasnęła w dłonie, harfiści znowu zaczęli grać.

Na pozwolenie księżnej Geralt i Regis zaczęli nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerze. Geralt niespecjalnie miał apetyt, ale kulturalnie spróbował pałacowych przysmaków, popijał wino. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to musiało być Sangreal.

\- Jak się czujesz, wiedźminie? Przyznam, że przeraził mnie twój widok podczas naszej rozmowy w twoim domu – zagadała księżna, wyraźnie porzucając oficjalny ton.

Olgierd odgryzł kawałek bułki, przysłuchując się dyskretnie.

\- Dużo lepiej, wasza miłość, dziękuję – odrzekł Geralt. – Daję sobie jeszcze dwa tygodnie na powrót do zdrowia, powrót do pełnej formy pewnie potrwa chwilę dłużej.

\- Co ci się właściwie stało? – spytała księżna ze szczerą troską w głosie.

\- Chwila nieuwagi, zostałem ranny w plecy. Fragment pazura kikimory utkwił mi blisko kręgosłupa, zatruwając rdzeń kręgowy – zaczął Geralt. – Pan von Everec i rycerz Guillaume de Launfal właściwie uratowali mi życie, udzielając pomocy – dodał, kiwając głową w stronę Olgierda.

Redańczyk uniósł kielich.

\- Dużo nie mogliśmy zdziałać, pomogliśmy ci tylko wrócić do domu – sprecyzował Olgierd. – Prawdziwej medycznej pomocy udzielił ci dopiero Regis.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny – odparł Geralt. – W tamtych okolicznościach miało to kluczowe znaczenie i masz za to moją wdzięczność.

\- Pan von Everec dał mi do zrozumienia, że poznaliście się w dość ciekawych okolicznościach – rzekła księżna, zmieniając temat. Popiła łyk wina.

\- Ciekawych, ale też smutnych i pod wieloma względami niebezpiecznych – potwierdził Geralt. – Na pewno stanowiły bardzo twardą i niezapomnianą lekcję.

Regis przechylił głowę z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Olgierd spuścił spojrzenie na stół i zaciął usta. Szybko wyczuł, że Geralt wcale nie miał ochoty opowiadać całej historii i był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego.

\- Jaką lekcję? – spytała księżna.

\- Jak by to powiedzieć... – zastanowił się Geralt.

\- Należy ponosić konsekwencje swoich błędów i decyzji – wtrącił Olgierd, wciąż patrząc w stół. Księżna odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie. – Szukanie drogi naokoło przeszkód życiowych, myślenie życzeniowe nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego, wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba, że ma się choler... niezmiernie dużo szczęścia i trafi się na odpowiedniego... wiedźmina – dokończył, unosząc wzrok na Geralta. Uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust.

Anarietta patrzała raz na niego, raz na Geralta wielkimi ze zdziwienia oczami.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – przyznała. – Domyślam się jednakże, że to trudny temat dla obu panów, zatem najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostawimy go w spokoju. Chcę porozmawiać o czym innym.

Geralt znów popił łyk wina, delektując się bogatym, korzennym aromatem. Czas mijał całkiem przyjemnie, nikt poza księżną i Olgierdem nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Regis był milczący, jadł mało, nie pił wcale, wpatrywał się w stół w zamyśleniu i odzywał się tylko wtedy, gdy do niego zagadano. Geralt wyczuł w nim pewne napięcie i sam zostawił go w spokoju. Wiedział, o co chodziło: wprawdzie księżna i kapitan gwardii nie mieli pojęcia, dla jakiego przyjaciela Geralt zaryzykował własną głową, puszczając Bestię wolno, ale Regis musiał wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski po rozmowie z Damienem. Nie rozmawiali o tym wcześniej, a Geralt absolutnie nie miał zamiaru go w tej kwestii uświadamiać. Prawda wyszła na jaw i wiedźmin był pewny, że po powrocie do domu czeka ich obu bardzo poważna rozmowa o wadze przyjaźni i długu wdzięczności.

Całe szczęście, Regis chętniej stawiał czoła ewentualnym konfliktom zamiast od nich uciekać, jak Dettlaff. Geralt wolał pewne tematy przemilczeć, ale jeśli już nie miał wyboru, też preferował wyjaśnienie całej sytuacji. Na razie mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego wampirzy przyjaciel rozchmurzy się z czasem.

Tymczasem Geralt był pogrążony w swobodnej rozmowie z księżną i Olgierdem. Redański szlachcic po odzyskaniu serca okazał się osobą bardzo przyjemną w obejściu, inteligentną i z nieco suchym poczuciem humoru, przez co wcześniejszy dystans wiedźmina do niego zaczął się zmniejszać. Geralt nawet go polubił i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby widywali się częściej. Olgierd zresztą wyraził chęć pozostania w Toussaint na dłużej, na co księżna zareagowała z ledwo skrywanym entuzjazmem.

Po zakończeniu uczty część biesiadników przeszła do sali obok na tańce. Geralt kulturalnie odmówił udziału w zabawach, wymawiając się bolącymi plecami, chociaż Regis, któremu humor rzeczywiście się poprawił, rzucił znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Olgierda – wampir dobrze wiedział, że nawet w pełni sił wiedźmin odmówiłby tańczenia. Anarietta była nieco zawiedziona, ale szybko zmieniła zdanie, kiedy na miejsce wiedźmina u boku księżnej zgłosił się Olgierd, a Geralt ogłosił go godnym zastępstwem.

Sam wstał z nieudawanym stęknięciem i przeszedł na balkon z zapierającym dech w piersiach widokiem na miasto. Corvo Bianco było ukryte za wzgórzem.

Za nim po chwili wyszedł Regis. Byli sami.

\- A więc nie zabiłeś Dettlaffa ze względu na mnie? – spytał wampir cicho.

Geralt spojrzał na niego spokojnie. Spodziewał się tej rozmowy: Regis nie porzuciłby tematu, który był dla niego ważny.

\- Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu? – odpowiedział pytaniem. – Sam stwierdziłeś, że nie staniesz mi na drodze, gdybym zdecydował się go zabić, czyli wiedziałeś, że zasłużył na śmierć. Jaki miałem inny powód, żeby tego nie robić?

Regis wpatrywał się w niego swoimi przenikliwymi, czarnymi oczami. Trwało to prawie minutę, co Geralt znosił cierpliwie.

\- Zaprotestowałbym – zaczął w końcu Regis. – Kłóciłbym się, że ryzykowałeś dla mnie zdrowiem i życiem, że nie mogę przyjąć takiej ofiary... ale byłbym wtedy hipokrytą, a tego bym nie zniósł.

Geralt tylko skinął głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Pozostaje mi podziękować – mówił Regis. – I wyrazić nadzieję, że żaden z nas nie będzie musiał podejmować takich decyzji kolejny raz.

\- No nie wiem, masz jakichś innych braci krwi pozostających w burzliwych związkach? – spytał Geralt, unosząc brew i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Regis zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Całe szczęście, lista osób, którym jestem winien życie, jest bardzo krótka i już w sumie wyczerpana – oświadczył Regis i poklepał Geralta po ramieniu.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu podziwiali widok na księstwo. W kasztelu Dun Tynne na horyzoncie było ciemno. Jakieś światła paliły się w Vermentino. Niebo było bezchmurne i rozgwieżdżone. Księżyc jeszcze nie wzeszedł. Było dość chłodno – śnieg porywał szczyty gór i przełęcze i chociaż w samym księstwie zawsze było ciepło, nocami czuło się powiew zimy.

Na balkon wyszedł Damien de la Tour. Miał bardziej niż zwykle ponury wyraz twarzy.

Za nim wkroczyła księżna, wyraźnie wzburzona.

\- Tu jesteś, wiedźminie – zaczęła.

Olgierd von Everec cicho wślizgnął się za nimi. Został zauważony, ale nikt nie protestował, że tu był.

Regis z jakiegoś powodu wycofał się za plecy Geralta.

\- Musimy przedyskutować jedną ważną kwestię, która pozostała po twoim śledztwie – mówiła księżna.

Geralt spojrzał na Damiena. Kapitan spuścił oczy. Anna Henrietta to zauważyła.

\- Tak, widzisz, masz najwyraźniej zły wpływ na naszych zaufanych ludzi, którzy nagle poczuwają się do ukrywania ważnych informacji przed nami – kontynuowała Anarietta. Jej głos był chłodny, postawa sztywna. Geralt mógł się tylko domyślać, że wysłannicy do Corvo Bianco wrócili z pustymi rękami. – Wiemy, że poznałeś nazwisko piątej potencjalnej ofiary Bestii. Wiemy też, że rozmawiałeś o tym z Damienem, jednak twierdzi on, że nie wie, o kogo chodzi. A my uważamy, że kłamie, co jest pierwszym krokiem do oskarżenia go o zdradę stanu.

Damien nieco zbladł.

\- Wasza miłość – przerwał szybko Geralt, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście. – Pan Damien de la Tour poświęcił swoje życie służbie waszej miłości oraz księstwu. Jest on absolutnie lojalny i wierny waszej miłości, poza tym wierzę w jego inteligencję. Jeśli uznał, że nie należy waszej miłości zdradzać piątego nazwiska, miał ku temu poważne powody. Z czym się zresztą zgadzam.

\- Dlaczego nie pozostawiono tej decyzji nam? – warknęła księżna.

\- Wasza miłość – zaczął cicho Geralt, patrząc jej w oczy. – Kiedy poznałem to piąte nazwisko, opłakiwała jaśnie pani swoją siostrę. Siostrę, która zginęła przez moje niedopatrzenie. Siostrę, która zleciła zabójstwo pięciu osób, manipulując swoim byłym kochankiem, wampirem wyższym.

Księżna zacisnęła pięści, trzymając ręce sztywno po bokach. Regis również zesztywniał. Geralt wiedział, że być może marnuje ostatnie dwa tygodnie dyplomatycznej pracy Guillaume'a, Olgierda i Damiena, ale nie miał energii na wymyślanie kłamstw. Anna Henrietta była dorosłą kobietą u szczytu władzy, a on nie miał zamiaru dłużej traktować ją jak krnąbrną panienkę z siekierą w ręku, choćby rzeczywiście miał za to zapłacić głową. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Chciał rzeczywiście i ostatecznie zakończyć całą sprawę, i albo wyjechać raz na zawsze, albo zostać na stałe, na spokojną emeryturę.

\- Dettlaff nigdy nie otrzymał piątego listu i nie miał powodu, by kogokolwiek więcej zabijać. Uznałem wtedy, że ta wiedza na nic się waszej miłości nie przyda, a tylko doda bólu – mówił dalej. – Półtora tygodnia temu pan Damien de la Tour doszedł do tego samego wniosku, wręcz prosząc mnie o spalenie listu, czego nie zrobiłem.

\- Gdzie jest ten list z piątym nazwiskiem? – spytała ostro księżna.

\- Tutaj.

Geralt wyciągnął list z kieszeni i trzymał go w dłoni wyciągniętej w stronę księżnej.

Anna Henrietta drgnęła, wpatrzona w zwinięty kawałek papieru. Geralt zaciął usta, stał nieruchomo, z listem w jednej ręce, podpierając się laską trzymaną w drugiej. Serce mu waliło. Regis wciąż chował się za jego plecami. Olgierd i Damien milczeli, obserwując całą scenkę.

Mijały minuty.

W końcu księżna westchnęła, wciągnęła ostro powietrze i wydała z siebie coś w rodzaju łkania, ale jej oczy pozostały suche. Damien zrobił jeden krok w jej stronę, ale Anna Henrietta uniosła dłoń, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

\- Wiem, czyje nazwisko jest w tym liście – rzekła cicho, spokojnie, jakby się poddała. Opuściła dłoń. Wszyscy zauważyli, że znów porzuciła oficjalny ton. – Wiem, co zrobiła moja siostra. Wiem, dlaczego. Wiem, którą cnotę miała reprezentować piąta ofiara.

Zamilkła na chwilę, wpatrywała się w Geralta. Wiedźmin ani drgnął, list nadal był wyciągnięty w jej stronę.

Anna Henrietta uniosła dłoń, delikatnie dotknęła jego ręki i lekkim ruchem zmusiła go, by opuścił list. Geralt ściskał zwitek, wciąż milcząc.

\- Dziękuję ci, wiedźminie. I tobie, Damienie – kontynuowała, zerkając na swojego kapitana gwardii. – Nie wracajmy już do tego.

Geralt skinął głową.

\- Olgierdzie? – znów odezwała się księżna, wyciągając dłoń w stronę redańskiego szlachcica.

Olgierd podszedł i zaoferował swoje ramię, zgięte w łokciu. Anarietta delikatnie objęła je dłonią i razem wrócili do pałacu.

Damien skinął głową do Geralta i wszedł za nimi.

Geralt spojrzał na Regisa. Obaj równocześnie wypuścili z płuc powietrze. Geralt zatoczył się nieco, Regis go podparł i poklepał dłonią po plecach.

Koszmar się skończył.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To, że Anarietta była zła, że nie ona zdecydowała, czy poznać piąte nazwisko ofiary Bestii, to, no wiecie, logika Anarietty.


	7. Wykład

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goście, goście w Corvo Bianco. A właściwie gość. Z projektem naukowym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pod koniec wchodzę na dość grząski grunt i powiem szczerze, jestem średnio zadowolona z efektu.

Barnabé-Basile szybko nauczył się ignorować powroty Geralta z kontraktu. Zazwyczaj wyglądało to tak, że Geralt wjeżdżał na Płotce na dziedziniec przed stajnią, oddawał konia stajennemu, szedł prosto do domu, gdzie zrzucał miecze i pancerz, po czym w samej bieliźnie szedł do strumienia za domem, kładł się na środku nurtu i czekał, aż spłynęło z niego wszystko, czego nie miał na sobie przed wyjściem. Zazwyczaj był to kurz, krople krwi – własnej lub cudzej – i szczątki potworów. Następnie wstawał z wody, otrzepywał się jak pies, wyżymał włosy i wracał do domu, gdzie Marlena już wystawiała jedzenie na stół.

Pierwszych kilka powrotów było dla majordomusa prawdziwym szokiem, zwłaszcza, że Geralt na początku znikał nawet na kilka dni, więc jak wracał zakrwawiony i pokryty odłamkami kleszczy skolopendromorfów, Barnabé-Basile przechodził mały zawał serca.

Było to w sumie jedyne urozmaicenie dość nudnego życia w Corvo Bianco. Pracownicy pracowali, Marlena gotowała, Geralt znikał i pojawiał się. Nie było hucznych kolacji, awantur. W sumie miało to swoje zalety, bo winnica nie potrzebowała problemów w momencie, kiedy dopiero stawała na nogi. Nikt Geralta nawet nie odwiedzał, chociaż wiedźmin pisywał listy z adresatami głównie w Novigradzie i Oxenfurcie, czasem w Dillingen w Brugge.

Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, kiedy pewnego dnia, tuż po jednym z typowych powrotów Geralta, do drzwi domu zapukała jedna z pracownic i oświadczyła, że Geralt ma gościa.

W drzwiach ukazała się drobna kobieta z krótko obciętymi, rudymi włosami.

\- Shani! – zawołał Geralt i zaprosił ją do środka. Szybko przedstawił przybyłą Marlenie i Barnabé-Basilemu jako swoją przyjaciółkę z Oxenfurtu, medyczkę. – Co tu robisz? – spytał, kiedy wszyscy byli już zapoznani.

Shani usiadła przy stole i skubnęła wystawionych na nim owoców.

\- Zostałam wygnana na urlop przez mojego dziekana – przyznała. – Ale jestem tu też w celach naukowych, w których, mam nadzieję, mi pomożesz – dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Uniwersytet się znowu otwiera? – zdziwił się Geralt, siadając na krześle obok.

\- Tak – potwierdziła z pewną melancholią w głosie. – Jako Redanka nie jestem zachwycona okupacją, ale z drugiej strony... może chociaż przez chwilę będzie normalnie. Nilfgaard tym razem nie tępi inteligencji, przynajmniej na razie – wyznała szczerze Shani. – Tak czy siak, jak wróciłam do Oxenfurtu i zaczęliśmy stawiać na nogi Wydział Medycyny, mój dziekan w końcu stwierdził, że nie da się ze mną żyć i że mam wyjechać gdzieś, skąd wrócę opalona. Znaczy bardziej piegowata niż zwykle – mówiła z uśmiechem. – Wiedziałam od Jaskra, że jesteś w Toussaint, więc uniwersytecki mag przeniósł mnie do Beauclair. Stamtąd łatwo dotarłam tutaj. Wystarczyło popytać ludzi.

\- Miałaś kiedykolwiek jakikolwiek urlop? – spytał Geralt, z góry znając odpowiedź.

\- Nie pamiętam – przyznała Shani zgodnie z przewidywaniami.

\- A ten projekt naukowy? Jak to się ma do twoich wakacji i w czym mam ci pomóc? – dopytywał Geralt.

Marlena w tym momencie postawiła przed Shani kawałek ciepłej szarlotki z bitą śmietaną, po czym wycofała się do kuchni tak cicho, jak się pojawiła.

Shani z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami wpatrywała się w talerzyk przed sobą, wyraźnie rozdarta między potrzebą odpowiedzenia na pytania i wołaniem pachnącej szarlotki.

Geralt parsknął.

\- Jedz, jedz. Pytania na uciekną, a szarlotka wystygnie – rzekł ze śmiechem.

Shani chwyciła widelczyk i spróbowała ciasta.

\- O bogowie – westchnęła po pierwszym kęsie.

\- Mhm, Marlena tak potrafi – pokiwał głową Geralt. – Rozumiem, że zostaniesz chociaż na kilka dni? Bardzo rzadko mam tu gości, czuj się jak u siebie.

Shani potwierdziła kiwnięciem głową.

\- Gdybyś mi pozwolił, chciałabym zostać najwyżej tydzień, ale coś mi się wydaje, że będzie mi bardzo ciężko wracać – przyznała. Szarlotka zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.

 

* * *

 

Dwie godziny później, kiedy Shani rozgościła się w pokoju na piętrze i odświeżyła, usiedli razem na ławce przy domu. Medyczka siedziała nieco sztywno, wyprostowana, z kolanami blisko i rękami na podołku.

\- To jest twoje życie teraz? – spytała, patrząc na posiadłość. – Słońce i wino?

\- I wyjątkowo upierdliwe potwory i grupy grasantów – odparł Geralt. Nogi wyciągnął daleko przed siebie, ręce położył na oparciu ławki. Zajmował bardzo dużo miejsca, ale Shani nie przeszkadzała jego dłoń w bliskim sąsiedztwie jej pleców. – Mam tu co robić.

\- Ale masz stały dach nad głową. Cieszę się. Zasłużyłeś.

\- To coś nowego. Jeszcze się przyzwyczajam – przyznał Geralt. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak zareagować na komplementy pod swoim adresem. Zazwyczaj je ignorował albo zmieniał temat. – To o co chodzi z tym projektem naukowym?

\- To nic nieprzyjemnego, obiecuję – zapewniła Shani z uśmiechem i uspokajającym gestem dłonią. Rozluźniła się nieco, oparła o ławkę. Czuła pod plecami jego dłoń. – I nie wymaga od ciebie żadnego polowania ani nic w tym rodzaju. Tylko... zdradzenia mi kilku wiedźmińskich tajemnic.

\- O-ho, zaintrygowałaś mnie – odparł z uniesieniem brwi.

\- Na uniwersytecie będę prowadziła zajęcia z chirurgii – zaczęła. – Wykłady chciałam przeznaczyć na dość specyficzny temat, mianowicie... – zawahała się, jakby nie mogła znaleźć słów. – Nie obraź się, nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał...

\- O co chodzi? – spytał z pewnym naciskiem Geralt.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz, jak odmawia ci się człowieczeństwa... – Shani nadal się plątała.

\- Sam o sobie mówię, że jestem mutantem, bo jestem – odparł Geralt ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

\- Jak ja nienawidzę tego słowa – zaprotestowała Shani, zaciskając pięści. – Ale inaczej nie mogę tego określić. – Wzięła głęboki wdech. – Chcę poprowadzić po jednym albo dwa wykłady na temat podstawowego leczenia nieludzi – oświadczyła. – Wiedźmini na tyle różnią się fizjologią od ludzi, że od nich postanowiłam zacząć, ale potrzebuję do tego twojej pomocy.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś będzie chciał tego słuchać? – spytał po chwili Geralt, patrząc jej w oczy z kamienną twarzą.

\- Nie będą mieli wyboru – odparła twardo Shani. – Z dziekanem postanowiliśmy tępić wszelkie przejawy rasizmu wśród przyszłych medyków. Od pogromu wiedźminów minęło dość czasu, Jaskier miał ogromny wpływ na wasz wizerunek, więc nadszedł czas, żeby spojrzano na was również z medycznej perspektywy. Pomożesz mi?

Geralt nadal wbijał w nią swoje kamienne spojrzenie. Rzadko to robił, ale w tych momentach zawsze przypominała sobie, że rzeczywiście nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Zwykły człowiek nie umiał tak patrzeć. Pozbawione emocji spojrzenie jego kocich oczu potrafiło sparaliżować.

\- Wiedźmini nie chorują – rzekł w końcu.

\- Ale mogą zostać ranni – odparła Shani. Zmusiła się, żeby się rozluźnić. Geralt przecież nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy. – Chodzi mi o sytuacje, kiedy medyk znalazłby cię nieprzytomnego czy rannego. Podstawowe sprawy – wyjaśniła.

Geralt milczał. Wciąż patrzył na nią z twarzą kompletnie wypraną z emocji.

\- Słowa mutant używasz z pogardą. Chowasz się za nim, jak nie radzisz sobie z ludzkimi emocjami – mówiła spokojnie Shani. Do tej pory siedziała prosto, teraz odwróciła się w jego stronę i delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni leżącej na oparciu ławki. – Ja chcę tymi wykładami dodać wam trochę człowieczeństwa w świadomości przyszłych medyków. Pozwolisz mi na to?

Geralt w końcu odwrócił wzrok, spojrzał w pomarańczowe od zachodzącego słońca niebo. Nadal milczał.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz mi pomóc, pozwól mi chociaż poleniuchować tutaj przez kilka dni – poprosiła cicho Shani.

Geralt zamknął oczy, opuścił głowę i uśmiechnął się jednym kątem ust. Znowu zaczął przypominać człowieka, w którym dawno temu się zakochała.

\- Na to zawsze możesz liczyć – rzekł w końcu ciepło, spoglądając na nią. – A co do tego projektu... daj mi to przemyśleć do jutra.

\- Dzięki, Geralt – odparła, z ulgą wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Skoro nie odmówił od razu, istniała duża szansa, że się zgodzi.

Objął ręką jej ramiona. Oparła się o niego. Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę, oddychając powietrzem przepełnionym zapachem winorośli i późnowiosennych ziół.

 

* * *

 

_Jedną z najszybciej dostrzeganych różnic anatomicznych między ludźmi a wiedźminami są ich kocie oczy. Najczęściej złote, chociaż zdarzają się zielone i brązowe. Po tym najłatwiej rozpoznać wiedźminów, poza mieczem, który najczęściej noszą na plecach, a nie u boku._

_Z innych, łatwo rzucających się w oczy rezultatów ich mutacji, to znacznie spowolnione tętno spoczynkowe. Jest ono około czterech razy wolniejsze od ludzkiego, więc tętno wiedźmina powinno się badać odpowiednio dłużej, przynajmniej pół minuty. Jednocześnie, prawidłowe jest dużo silniejsze od ludzkiego._

_Wiedźmini mają też większe serca i powiększoną powierzchnię oddechową płuc._

_Mistrzowie wiedźmińscy są długowieczni – nie nieśmiertelni, jak wiadomo, ale starzeją się dużo wolniej od ludzi. Najmłodsi wiedźmini mają obecnie przynajmniej siedemdziesiąt lat, czego nie można stwierdzić po ich wyglądzie. W tym wieku wyglądają na zdrowych czterdziestolatków._

_Największą różnicą jest natomiast ich podatność na choroby, której nie mają – przypadki zakażenia ran są rzadkie, na choroby zakaźne zaś są całkowicie odporni, co oznacza, że zarówno nie mogą się nimi zarazić, jak i ich nie przenoszą._

_Ich specyficzny metabolizm pomaga im szybko przetworzyć trucizny; z drugiej strony mają większy apetyt od zwykłych ludzi. Są szybsi i silniejsi od zwykłych ludzi, a muskulaturę wykształcają podczas treningów w młodości._

_Ogólna budowa fizyczna wiedźminów poza tym bardzo przypomina ludzką. Wiedźmini mają takie same organy, położone w tych samych miejscach. Wzrostem nie różnią się od ludzkich mężczyzn, choć w pewnych społecznościach uchodzą za wysokich, jednak nie przesadnie. Miewają liczne blizny, ale łączy ich to z, na przykład, doświadczonymi żołnierzami._

_Ich tryb życia naraża ich na liczne obrażenia fizyczne – zatrucia, oparzenia, rany cięte, gryzione, szarpane, wielokrotnie przekraczające to, co są w stanie przeżyć zwykli ludzie. Ich metody leczenia również nie są przeznaczone dla ludzi, choć ludzkimi metodami można spróbować pomóc wiedźminowi._

\- Wygląda nieźle – ocenił Geralt, patrząc Shani przez ramię.

Medyczka podskoczyła zaskoczona.

\- Nie słyszałam cię – przyznała i podała mu pergamin z początkiem przygotowywanego wykładu. Wiedźmin usiadł obok z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach, jakby zadowolony z psikusa.

Po świetnie przespanej nocy w pokoju gościnnym i spożytym pysznym śniadaniu Shani została przy stole w holu i zaczęła pisać. Geralt wstał dużo wcześniej od niej, ale według majordomusa kręcił się po winnicy. Marlena nie zawracała jej głowy: nawet nie pytała, czy ma na coś ochotę, tylko zostawiała przekąski w zasięgu ręki zajętej medyczki. Shani wielokrotnie złapała się na bezwiednym sięganiu po ciasteczka, kubek z herbatą czy owoce.

\- Od kiedy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o twoim wiedźmiństwie, starasz się mi przypomnieć, że rzeczywiście nie jesteś w pełni człowiekiem – rzekła nagle, patrząc, jak czyta napisany przez nią tekst. Łokieć oparła o stół, brodę położyła na uniesionej dłoni. – Robisz to chyba bezwiednie. Normalnie nie patrzysz tak, jakbyś chciał zabić, nie skradasz się bezszelestnie za plecami...

Zerknął na nią nieco spode łba.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – rzekł i wrócił do czytania tekstu. – Czasami rzeczywiście nad tym nie panuję.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, wiedźminie – odparła z uśmiechem, oparta swobodnie o stół. – Niejednokrotnie widziałam cię w akcji i było to bardziej fascynujące niż przerażające doświadczenie.

\- Wielu by zareagowało inaczej – rzekł Geralt i oddał jej rękopis. Położyła kartki na stole.

\- Między innymi dlatego chcę poprowadzić te wykłady – odparła i pochyliła się do przodu. Patrzyła mu w oczy. Geralt znowu przybrał kamienną twarz, ale jego spojrzenie nie było tak zimne, jak poprzedniego wieczoru. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta wiedza może zostać wykorzystana przeciwko wam, ale mówimy tutaj o medykach. W tym zawodzie trzeba mieć otwarty umysł i dopuścić myśl, że wiedźmini mają naprawdę wiele wspólnego ze zwykłymi ludźmi, a wykonują absolutnie niebezpieczny i niewdzięczny zawód.

Geralt patrzył na nią przez chwilę, jakby chciał odczytać jej myśli.

\- Pisałaś już, że można opatrywać nas po „ludzku” – rzekł w końcu, opuścił wzrok i gestem wskazał rękopis. – To prawda, leczenie chirurgiczne niczym się nie różni od tego dotyczącego ludzi. My jednak mamy po swojej stronie naszą zmutowaną fizjologię i eliksiry.

\- Pozwolisz mi o tym uczyć? – spytała Shani z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Podstawami potrzebnymi w naszym leczeniu w sumie z chęcią się podzielę – przyznał Geralt ze wzruszeniem ramionami. – Przecież nie muszę ci zdradzać wszystkich naszych mrocznych sekretów – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- To prawda – zgodziła się z radością Shani. – Dzięki, Geralt.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł i skinął głową. – Kto wie, może kiedyś los czy przeznaczenie mi się za to odwdzięczy.

 

* * *

 

_W pierwszej pomocy zawsze kierujemy się podstawowymi zasadami. Po pierwsze dbamy o własne bezpieczeństwo. Jeśli okolica jest niebezpieczna, nie podchodzimy, żeby nie narażać również własnego życia._

_Jeśli spotkany ranny wiedźmin jest przytomny, ale potrzebuje naszej pomocy, poza wstępnym opatrzeniem ran warto zapytać go o jego eliksiry. Warto pamiętać, że ludzkie leki zazwyczaj są za słabe, by odpowiednio zadziałać na wiedźmina. Wiedźmini to często utalentowani zielarze i alchemicy. Nie zdradzają receptur swoich eliksirów, ale często mają przy sobie środki przyspieszające gojenie ran, odtruwające i inne tego rodzaju. Są one przeznaczone tylko na użytek wiedźminów, dla ludzi to często zabójcze trucizny._

_Należy postępować ściśle zgodnie z instrukcjami wiedźmina, by przez przypadek samemu nie połknąć pewnej ilości eliksiru._

Geralt, czytając ten fragment, przypomniał sobie kupca Yurgę. Kto wie, ilu więcej wiedźminów byłoby wciąż na świecie, gdyby było więcej takich ludzi.

Ciekawe, co się z nim teraz działo...

\- Geralt? – zagadnęła Shani, widząc jego zamyśloną twarz.

\- Wzięło mnie na wspomnienia – przyznał szczerze, zwracając się do niej.

Siedzieli na ławce, na wzgórzu nad posiadłością. Między nimi stała misa z kawałkami owoców. Shani miała na sobie krótką sukienkę i kapelusz słomkowy. Była tu dopiero dwa dni, a już cała jej twarz i ramiona były obsypane piegami. Wyglądała uroczo.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobre – rzekła nieśmiało.

Zastanowił się.

\- Ostatecznie chyba tak – stwierdził w końcu. Na jej pytające spojrzenie mówił dalej: – Niedługo po bitwie o Wzgórza Sodden, pomagając pewnemu kupcowi zostałem ciężko ranny. Opatrzył mnie, sprowadził uzdrowicielkę, zabrał do domu... Wtedy znalazłem Ciri po rzezi Cintry. Była u niego w domu.

\- Twoje Dziecko-Niespodzianka – przypomniała sobie Shani i poczuła dziwne ukłucie w piersi. Zazdrość?

\- Trzy razy była mi obiecana – potwierdził Geralt. – W tym przez tego kupca, który się jej w ogóle nie spodziewał. Zastanawiam się, czy przetrwał wojnę...

\- Kochasz tę dziewczynę, prawda? – spytała Shani z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie.

\- Jak własną córkę – odparł spokojnie.

\- Córkę? – spytała zdziwiona.

\- Córkę – powtórzył z naciskiem Geralt, wyczuwając nutkę goryczy w głosie medyczki. – Cały świat za nią zjechałem, walczyłem u jej boku, w końcu nauczyłem wszystkiego, co sam umiem i puściłem wolno na wiedźmiński szlak – rzekł, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Przepraszam – zreflektowała się Shani. Zdała sobie sprawę, że była zazdrosna zupełnie bez powodu. Nie miała przecież prawa wyłączności do niego, wręcz przeciwnie. Geralt nigdy tak naprawdę nie był jej. Przyjaźnili się, owszem, spędzili ze sobą jedną czy dwie upojne noce, Geralt wyraźnie się o nią troszczył, ale ani on nie był jej przeznaczony, ani ona jemu.

\- Nie masz za co – oświadczył ciepło Geralt i objął ręką jej ramiona. – To właściwie ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Po sprawie z Olgierdem puściłem cię właściwie do wiatru. Obiecałem, że wpadnę, zanim wyjedziesz...

\- A sam wyjechałeś do Toussaint – dokończyła Shani i uśmiechnęła się nieco smutno. – Oboje dobrze wiemy, że z tego i tak nic by nie było. Pozostały wspomnienia z wesela mojej przyjaciółki... – dodała z uniesieniem brwi.

\- Ugh – skrzywił się Geralt, wspominając tamten wieczór. Spędził większość tamtego dnia opętany przez ducha-idiotę i nadal się dziwił, że Shani w ogóle miała ochotę z nim rozmawiać. – Miłe wspomnienia, fakt. Owszem, pływanie po jeziorze było przyjemne, ale nie powiesz mi chyba, że ten kac rano...

\- Przestań – przerwała, sama się krzywiąc. Klepnęła go lekko w ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

Przytulił ją do siebie.

 

* * *

 

_Jeśli rany są głębokie i wyraźnie się rozchodzą, warto zaopatrzyć je chirurgicznie; najprościej jest je zszyć po oczyszczeniu, zgodnie z ogólnymi zasadami. Wiedźmini mają swoją galerię paskudnych blizn, więc kolejna zapewne nie robiłaby różnicy, ale obowiązkiem medyka jest udzielenie pomocy potrzebującym. Nie ma konieczności, aby każda walka z potworem była na stałe zapisana na ciele wiedźmina._

_Przed interwencją chirurgiczną należy się upewnić, że ranny wiedźmin jest świadomy naszych dobrych intencji lub wręcz przeciwnie, całkowicie nieprzytomny. Jeśli zadamy ból półprzytomnemu wiedźminowi, może on zareagować odruchowo i próbować się bronić, co może skończyć się tragicznie dla osoby chcącej udzielić pomocy. Jak mówiłam, wiedźmini są silniejsi i szybsi od zwykłych ludzi, władają też prostą magią, a jeśli jednocześnie będą nie do końca świadomi własnych czynów, mogą wyrządzić poważną szkodę w samoobronie._

Shani siedziała na ławce na ganku i popijała sok jabłkowy. Przez pięć dni nabrała koloru, chociaż opalona w pierwszej kolejności skóra zaczęła jej się łuszczyć i schodzić płatami. Okłady z maślanką pozwalały jej przetrwać najgorsze chwile oparzeń słonecznych, które jednak wcale medyczce nie przeszkadzały. Zarażała się powoli urokiem Toussaint. Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło pytać Geralta, jak przetrwał tu ponad pół roku, praktycznie bez przyjaciół.

Atmosfera w tym bajkowym księstewku zarażała.

Klimat w samym Corvo Bianco też miał w tym znaczny udział. Posiadłość była spokojna, piękna i urokliwa. Marlena była genialną kucharką, która z radością przybliżała lokalną kuchnię mieszkance nieco smutnej Północy. Barnabé-Basile miał doskonałe maniery i służył radą i opowieścią na każde życzenie Shani, kiedy Geralta z jakiegoś powodu nie było pod ręką. Wiedźmin zresztą starał się trzymać blisko medyczki, ale codziennie znikał na kilka godzin w swoim laboratorium alchemicznym w piwnicy. Pochylony nad aparaturą, jak się przyznał, próbował opracować recepturę na nawóz dla winorośli, który zwiększyłby owocowanie bez złego wpływu na smak winogron. Planował rozsadzenie kilku krzewów gdzieś dalej od reszty winnicy na użytek swoich eksperymentów, chociaż to miał w dalszej perspektywie.

\- W tej chwili musimy uzyskać jak najwięcej owoców bez zbędnego ryzyka – oświadczył w przerwie na obiad.

\- Naprawdę planujesz zostać winiarzem? – spytała Shani z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Może nie na pełen etat, ale byłoby to miłe źródło dodatkowego dochodu – przyznał Geralt. – I to bez ryzykowania życia.

Jak na wezwanie do drzwi wejściowych zapukał posłaniec z Francollarts.

\- Mistrzu wiedźminie, potrzebna pańska pomoc! – zawołał chłopak, na oko piętnastoletni. Za szybkich posłańców zazwyczaj służyli właśnie tacy chłopcy, drobni, niewielkiego wzrostu, zwinni i gotowi pędzić konno na złamanie karku. Nieświadomi rynku pracy często zgadzali się na płacę niższą niż należna.

\- Lata czy chodzi po ziemi? – rzucił szybko Geralt w jego stronę.

Chłopaka zamurowało na równe trzy sekundy. Wyszczerzył krzywe zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Chodzi po ziemi. Karczmarz w „Szkarłatnym Kardynale” wszystko panu wyjaśni! – dodał i wybiegł z domu. Po chwili z dziedzińca rozległ się stukot kopyt. Chłopak galopem popędził dalej.

Geralt i Shani spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Mogę pojechać z tobą? – spytała nieco błagalnie. – Zaczekam na ciebie w tej karczmie.

\- W sumie czemu nie – zgodził się Geralt bez większego namysłu. – Będziemy przejeżdżać przez Beauclair, możesz podziwiać widoki po drodze. Niestety mam tylko jednego konia, więc albo zmieścimy się oboje w jednym siodle...

\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – zadeklarowała szybko Shani.

Geralt uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku. Może spakuj coś na przebranie? Zostaniemy tam na noc – zaproponował. – Jest to wprawdzie tylko wioska myśliwska, ale wydaje mi się, że okolica jest ładna – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.

Oboje szybko spakowali niezbędne minimum. Geralt starał się nie obciążać za bardzo Płotki z racji drugiego pasażera. Nawet kuszę zostawił w domu, jako że nie spodziewał się zagrożeń z powietrza.

Poinformował Barnabé-Basilego o wyjeździe i o tym, że nie wrócą na noc. Płotka była już gotowa do drogi. Wspiął się na siodło, po czym pomógł Shani, która usadowiła się za jego plecami i objęła go w pasie.

\- Jedziemy – polecił Płotce. Klacz z cichym rżeniem ruszyła traktem na południe. Shani była lekka, dodatkowy ciężar nie zrobił na Płotce większego wrażenia.

Jechali spokojnie, Geralt czasami przyspieszał do galopu, chociaż dbał o samopoczucie pasażerki i zwalniał do truchtu, kiedy Shani zaczęła się bać. Pogoda była piękna, jak na późną wiosnę przystało. Powietrze było przesycone zapachem kwiatów i ziół. W mijanych winnicach pracownicy uwijali się przy krzewach z powoli dojrzewającymi owocami. W Belgaard go rozpoznano, chłopi witali go, machając kapeluszami.

Nie rozmawiali dużo. Shani chłonęła widoki: pałac w Beauclair, rozlewisko Sansretour, dwie skały Czarcich Wrót na horyzoncie. Wdychała głęboko powietrze, przymykała oczy, zwracając niemożliwie już piegowatą twarz do słońca.

Zbliżali się już do Francollarts, kiedy Shani wreszcie westchnęła:

\- Jak tu pięknie!

Geralt uśmiechnął się.

\- Mhm... – mruknął i wskazał ręką na las nieopodal. – W tamtych lasach straszył borowy. Na wprost, za tymi krzewami, było gniazdo archespora. Trzy szkielety tam znalazłem, a przy nich trochę złota i całkiem niezłe miecze – rzekł obojętnie. Siedząca mu za plecami Shani nie widziała jego uśmiechu. – Sprzedałem je potem. A tam – wskazał wapienne mury wznoszące się na wzgórzu daleko przed nimi. – … są ruiny Tesham Mutna, starej wampirzej twierdzy, gdzie hodowano ludzi jak drób w klatkach.

\- Jesteś okropny! – zaprotestowała i klepnęła go w ramię karcąco.

\- A w tamtym więzieniu przesiedziałem trzy tygodnie – wskazał na twierdzę na wysepce, zupełnie niezrażony.

\- Przestań! – zaprotestowała ze śmiechem.

\- Samą prawdę mówię! – zapewnił.

\- Ugh – skrzywiła się.

\- Jak widzisz, pozory mylą – zakończył.

\- No tak – zgodziła się w końcu, nieco zamyślona. Wiedziała, że Geralt swoją tyradę wygłosił żartobliwie, ale sprowokował ją do przemyśleń. – Coś, co jest piękne z zewnątrz, może kryć mroczny sekret. A coś, co wygląda groźnie, może w sobie kryć coś pięknego.

\- Na pocieszenie powiem tyle, że okolice, może poza Tesham Mutna, gdzie sam nie lubię się zapuszczać, są już bezpieczne – rzekł Geralt. Wyczuł, że niechcący zepsuł Shani humor.

\- Dalej hodują tam ludzi? – spytała z przestrachem Shani.

\- Nie, twierdza jest od dawna opuszczona – uspokoił ją Geralt. Dojeżdżali do bram wioski. – Ale tamte mury widziały tyle nieszczęść, że do tej pory straszą tam potężne upiory. Nie chodzę tam, jeśli nie muszę.

\- Hmm, wiedźmin, który boi się upiorów? – spytała Shani, starając się dojrzeć jego twarz ponad jego ramieniem.

\- Mogę cię tam zabrać, jeśli chcesz się przekonać – zagroził Geralt. Wjechali przez most i bramę do wioski.

\- Nie, dziękuję – ucięła Shani, w końcu wyczuwając, że Geralt chciał skończyć ten temat, a sama niepotrzebnie go przeciągnęła. W tym Tesham Mutna rzeczywiście musiały dziać się straszne rzeczy, jeśli nawet Geralt, wiedźmin, który stawał przeciwko znacznie większym od niego potworom, unikał tego miejsca.

Geralt zatrzymał Płotkę na placu. Razem zeskoczyli z siodła. Geralt wziął swoje miecze i torbę z potrzebnymi do zlecenia rzeczami. Płotka podreptała w stronę koryta z sianem. Razem weszli do karczmy.

\- Mistrzu wiedźminie! – zawołał karczmarz, witając ich z otwartymi ramionami. – Chwała bogom za tak szybkie przybycie!

\- Do czego jestem wam potrzebny? – spytał prosto z mostu Geralt.

Shani przyglądała się rozmowie, czasem rozglądając się po chłodnym, nieco biednym wnętrzu. Było tu względnie czysto, klienci wyglądali na drwali albo myśliwych. Niektórzy łypali na nią spod krzaczastych brwi. Shani nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi. Nie zagadywała nikogo, nie wtrącała się też do rozmowy Geralta z karczmarzem. Stała nieco na uboczu.

\- Coś zaatakowało mieszkańców domu pod wsią. Przyszło nocą, zarżnęło dorosłych – rzekł poważnie karczmarz. – Tylko o, tamten dzieciak zdołał uciec. – Wskazał na czternastoletniego chłopaka, siedzącego w rogu sali. Wyrostek siedział na podłodze skulony, nogi miał zgięte w kolanach, obejmował je ramionami, jakby chciał zająć możliwie jak najmniej miejsca. – Kilku odważnych chciało podejść bliżej, ale jak jednego coś z przeraźliwym wyciem zaciągnęło w krzaki, to wszyscy uciekli. Wiemy tyle, że to coś ciągle siedzi w tym domu – zakończył karczmarz i nieco bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tyle dobrze, że nie próbuje zarżnąć całej wsi – ocenił Geralt. – Da się z dzieciakiem pogadać?

\- Możecie spróbować – uznał karczmarz. – Ale powiedziałem już to, co dzieciak powiedział mi.

\- Kto wystawił to zlecenie? – spytał rzeczowo Geralt.

\- No, ja – przyznał karczmarz. – Znałem tych ludzi, chłopak czasem mi pomagał. A i ten zeżarty później to był mój stały klient. Jeśli więc chodzi o wypłatę, to wal pan do mnie – oświadczył. Nie było w jego głosie żadnej niechęci. Biznes to biznes, on prowadził karczmę, wiedźmin żył z ubijania potworów bez względu na to, czy zlecenie przy okazji było związane z ludzkim nieszczęściem.

Shani domyśliła się, że w okolicy myśliwskiej i sąsiedztwie wampirzej twierdzy zasiedlonej przez upiory, takie wydarzenie nie było niczym nowym.

\- Osiemdziesiąt florenów wystarczy? – spytał karczmarz.

\- Zaokrąglisz pan do setki i umowa stoi – odparł z uśmiechem Geralt.

\- Niech waści będzie – westchnął karczmarz.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Geralt podszedł do chłopaka i coś do niego cicho zagadał. Dzieciak jednak kiwał tylko przecząco głową i unikał jego wzroku. Dopiero po tym, jak Geralt nakreślił palcami w powietrzu jakiś dziwny wzór, chłopak zaczął mówić.

Shani serce zabiło szybciej. Geralt właśnie rzucił jeden ze swoich Znaków.

Rozmawiali krótką chwilę. Geralt w końcu wstał i podszedł do niej.

\- To prawdopodobnie bruxa, średni wampir – rzekł i dodał nieco do siebie: – Zaraza, myślałem, że Dettlaff zabrał wszystkie ze sobą.

Shani nic z tego nie rozumiała. Pokiwała głową, ale Geralt najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru rozwijać tematu.

\- Tak czy siak, zaczekaj tu na mnie – polecił Geralt. – Trzymaj się blisko karczmarza. Nie podobają mi się tamci ludzie – dodał, wskazując na myśliwych przy jednym ze stołów.

\- Jestem już duża. Obiecuję, że zaczekam – odrzekła szczerze.

Odprowadziła go spojrzeniem do drzwi wyjściowych.

 

* * *

 

Pół godziny później dziki wrzask z drugiego końca wsi było słychać nawet w karczmie. Shani dostała gęsiej skórki. To nie był ludzki wrzask, chociaż brzmiał nieco kobieco. Żaden człowiek nie zdołałby wydać z siebie tak głośnego i przenikliwego krzyku.

Geralt pojawił się z powrotem kolejne pół godziny później. Nie wyglądał na rannego, ale nieco się zataczał.

Rzucił na podłogę głowę wampira. Potwór miał długie, ciemne włosy i kobiecą twarz, chociaż ostre rysy, nieco zapadnięte policzki i zmarszczony, płaski nos zdradzały jego nieludzkie pochodzenie.

\- Zadanie wykonane – oświadczył nieco za głośno.

Karczmarz, chociaż pozieleniały na twarzy, podał mu mieszek z pieniędzmi.

\- A zabierzecie to stąd, mistrzu? – spytał nieco błagalnie.

Geralt pokiwał twierdząco głową o sekundę za późno, żeby Shani nie zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak.

Wiedźmin chwycił sznury opasające trofeum, skinął głową na Shani i wyszedł. Medyczka poszła za nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała cicho. Nie zareagował.

Shani przyspieszyła nieco i ustawiła się przed nim. Powtórzyła pytanie.

\- Ogólnie tak – odparł. Wciąż mówił nieco za głośno. – Tylko w uszach mi jeszcze dzwoni – przyznał.

\- Częściowo straciłeś słuch – rzekła powoli. Nie mówiła głośniej niż zwykle; Geralt wpatrywał się w jej usta, więc starał się czytać z ich ruchu. – Usiądźmy gdzieś, zobaczę, czy nie doszło do trwałego uszkodzenia.

Doszli nad rzeczkę płynącą nieopodal wioski. Geralt znalazł cichą polanę z przygotowanym wcześniej miejscem na ognisko. Wrzucił łeb bruxy na palenisko, nazbierał rozrzuconego dookoła drewna, ułożył na trofeum i odpalił Igni, wcześniej sygnalizując Shani, by przeszła nieco w bok.

Rada udzielona medyczce była słuszna, bo akurat w jej stronę wiał wiatr. Podpalony łeb śmierdział niemożliwie, ale ku uldze Shani, zapach nie przypominał palonego mięsa. Raczej popiołu, zgnilizny i ziół.

Patrzyli na palący się łeb. Shani zauważyła, że spłonął szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała. Geralt w tym czasie potrząsał co chwilę głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się wody z uszu.

W końcu medyczka zaciągnęła Geralta do obalonego pnia. Usiedli. Shani nieco bezceremonialnie odciągnęła jego ucho do tyłu i góry, założyła na nos swoje szkła powiększające i zajrzała do środka.

\- Błona bębenkowa jest nieco zaczerwieniona, ale nierozerwana, nie widzę też krwi – orzekła. Usiadła z drugiej strony Geralta i powtórzyła oględziny.

\- Tu jest nieco gorzej – skrzywiła się.

\- Zaraz się zagoi – zapewnił ją Geralt. – Słyszę cię coraz lepiej.

\- Bruxy w ten sposób ogłuszają? Takim wrzaskiem?

\- To bardzo skuteczna broń, zwłaszcza w ciasnym pomieszczeniu – wyjaśnił. – Prawie zmiotła tę chatkę. Przez pierwsze pół godziny nic nie słyszałem, tylko dzwonienie – przyznał.

Siedzieli chwilę na pniaku i obserwowali okolicę. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór. Było ciepło, powietrze było świeże i przyjemne. Z lasu dochodziły normalnie dźwięki.

\- Nocujemy tutaj? – spytała w końcu Shani.

\- Proponuję zjeść coś w karczmie. Co powiesz na spanie pod chmurką? – spytał z uśmiechem.

\- W takich okolicznościach przyrody, jestem za – odparła wesoło.

 

* * *

 

Geraltowi wcale nie przeszkadzało, że mieli tylko jedno posłanie i koc. Shani po krótkiej chwili namysłu też nie.

\- Wszyscy wiedźmini tak promieniują gorącem, czy to tylko twoja zaleta? – spytała, moszcząc się na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Raczej tylko moja – odparł ze śmiechem. – Jestem też dość odporny na niskie temperatury.

Białe Zimno, jego śnieżyce na otwartej przestrzeni z całą pewnością zabiłyby go w ciągu kilku minut, ale poza tym był w stanie sporo wytrzymać.

Wyższa temperatura ciała to był kolejny produkt uboczny jego drugiej rundy mutacji. Zmiana naczyń krwionośnych powodowała, że trzymał więcej ciepła w organizmie. Jedną z pierwszych osób, które to zauważyły, był Eskel. Kiedy Geralt wydobrzał, urządzili sobie zapasy na dziedzińcu Kaer Morhen. Eskel zawsze był postawniejszy i silniejszy, więc Geralt, chociaż zwinniejszy, parę razy wylądował na ziemi w niedźwiedzim uścisku przybranego brata.

Lambert po sprowadzeniu go do twierdzy szybko wyłapał ciepło starszego wtedy jeszcze adepta. Geralt kilka razy obudził się z siedmioletnim dzieciakiem przytulonym do jego pleców. Ponieważ wszyscy jechali na jednym wózku, a w twierdzy nie było nikogo innego, kto by zaoferował trochę ciepła i komfortu, Geralt temat przemilczał. Dzielenie łóżka skończyło się po Próbie Traw Lamberta.

\- Ciekawe, dlaczego nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej – zastanowiła się Shani, gładząc palcem jedną z blizn na jego piersi.

\- Może z powodu kaca? – podpowiedział. W odpowiedzi wbiła palec w jego bok, tuż poniżej linii żeber. Zaśmiał się.

Leżeli chwilę w ciszy, słuchali nocnych odgłosów. Było spokojnie.

\- Jak tam twój słuch? – spytała.

\- W normie – odparł cicho.

\- Twoje zdolności regeneracji są niesamowite – rzekła. Wciąż dotykała jego blizn. – Po takim wrzasku ktokolwiek inny by ogłuchł. Zresztą sama słyszałam to wycie.

Mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na jego twarz. W świetle od ogniska jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności, były wpatrzone w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Zerknął na nią, kiedy wyczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie.

Shani podciągnęła się wyżej i już, już miała go pocałować, kiedy nagle przytrzymał ją mocno i powstrzymał.

Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć. Sama usłyszała szelest w krzakach tuż przy nich.

Geralt gwałtownie sturlał ją z siebie i zerwał się na nogi z mieczem w ręku. Shani nie zauważyła wcześniej, że miał stalowe ostrze pod ręką, właściwie pod poduszką. Dłoń ręki, którą trzymał pod głową, pewnie cały czas była oparta o rękojeść broni.

Shani też zerwała się na nogi i chwyciła swoją koszulę. Wycofała się nieco, ale to szybko okazało się błędem. Nagle poczuła na swojej szyi owłosione, ludzkie ramię. Wolną ręką próbowała je odciągnąć. Napastnik zaczął ciągnąć ją tyłem w stronę lasu. Nie mogła nawet krzyknąć.

W tym samym momencie z krzaków wypadło dwóch innych, rosłych mężczyzn. Zszokowana Shani rozpoznała myśliwych z karczmy. Mężczyźni rzucili się na Geralta, ale ten tylko zakręcił się w powietrzu. Wkrótce spokojną polanę wypełniły wrzaski rannych. Kiedy napastnicy padli, Geralt przestał zwracać na nich uwagę. Z mordem wypisanym na twarzy odwrócił się do mężczyzny trzymającego Shani. Okrążył ognisko na lekko ugiętych nogach, gotowy do skoku, ociekający krwią miecz trzymał opuszczony do ziemi.

Medyczka dyszała, przerażona. Czuła na twarzy śmierdzący oddech napastnika, który wciąż ciągnął ją do tyłu.

\- Odejdź od niej, bo ci łeb urżnę przy samych jajach – warknął Geralt, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Uważaj, żeby to tej ślicznotce nie stała się krzywda – odparł napastnik, przykładając sztylet do żeber Shani.

Medyczka nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. Serce podeszło jej do gardła.

\- Puść ją – wycedził Geralt. Shani dostrzegła, że palcami nakreślił ten sam Znak, którym wcześniej zmusił do mówienia chłopca ocalałego po ataku bruxy.

Mężczyzna za nią spiął się jeszcze bardziej i znieruchomiał, jakby sparaliżowany.

\- Shani! – zawołał Geralt.

Medyczka okręciła się w miejscu, wyrwała i odskoczyła w bok.

Rozległ się świst. W stronę ogniska potoczyła się głowa.

Stali tak przez chwilę, ona znieruchomiała z szoku, on półnagi, dyszący z wściekłości, z mieczem w ręku i rozbryzgami krwi na ciele, między nimi ognisko, w cieniu trzy trupy.

Wymienili spojrzenia. Geralt bez słowa schował miecz do pochwy, założył koszulę i zaczął pakować wszystkie rzeczy. Shani stała jak wryta, z otwartymi szeroko ustami; zareagowała dopiero, kiedy wcisnął jej w dłonie resztę jej ubrań. Założyła je powoli.

Geralt gwizdnął na konia, schował rzeczy do juków. Zdecydowanym, ale nie brutalnym gestem posadził ubraną już Shani na siodło, machnięciem ręki zgasił ognisko, usiadł za dziewczyną i popędził konia. Jedną ręką objął ją w pasie. Oparła się o niego i po prostu dała się powieźć.

Jechali powoli. Otępiała Shani dostrzegła, że wracali w stronę miasta. Geralt jechał szerokimi, uczęszczanymi nawet w nocy traktami. Trzymał się blisko ludzi, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Do Corvo Bianco dojechali o świcie. Pierwsi pracownicy stawali na nogi, w jednym oknie domu majordomusa paliło się światło.

Geralt zatrzymał konia wyjątkowo tuż pod domem, a nie bliżej stajni. Zsiadł, ściągnął Shani z siodła, klepnięciem dłonią popędził Płotkę spod drzwi. Mądra klacz sama podreptała do stajni.

Shani ledwo stała na nogach. Geralt objął ją w pasie, zaciągnął do domu i posadził przy stole. Medyczka poddawała się temu jak marionetka.

W jadalnianej alkowie stała balia wypełniona czystą wodą, ale Geralt nie zastanawiał się, czy ktoś planował pranie. Zajrzał do kuchni i znalazł mydło oraz niewielką miednicę. Zebrał ręczniki, wrócił pod drzwi wejściowe i zamknął je na klucz. Wrócił do Shani i ukląkł przy niej.

\- Dasz radę się rozebrać? – spytał cicho.

\- Co?

Była półprzytomna.

\- Ściągnę ci koszulę – ostrzegł.

Otrząsnęła się nieco. Zauważyła balię.

\- Kąpiel? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Ale nie w ubraniach – rzekł ze skinieniem głową.

Shani rozebrała się, w tym czasie Geralt ogrzał wodę Igni. Wolał, kiedy woda była ciepła od gotowania, a nie jego Znaku, bo taka operacja męczyła go i stanowiła zagrożenie pożarowe, ale efekt był dużo szybszy.

Shani ostrożnie weszła do nagrzanej wody. Geralt zrzucił koszulę, pobieżnie umył się zimną wodą z miednicy i już oczyszczony z krwi dołączył do Shani w balii. Usiadł obok niej i otoczył ją ramieniem.

\- W porządku? – spytał cicho.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparła nieco sennie. Przesunęła się bardziej na środek balii, była zanurzona po szyję, z wody wystawały jej zgięte kolana. Położyła głowę na jego piersi.

\- To dobrze – odparł. Oparł brodę na jej głowie. Oddychali spokojnie.

Ktoś próbował wejść do domu, później włożyć klucz do zamka, ale Geralt zostawił klucz od środka, więc to też się nie udało. Ktokolwiek to był, szybko się poddał. Geralt słyszał oddalające się spod drzwi, spokojne kroki.

\- Nie będziesz miał kłopotów z powodu tych myśliwych? – spytała Shani po chwili.

\- Pewnie będę miał, ale trudno – odparł beznamiętnie Geralt. – Przy dobrych wiatrach skończy się na grzywnie.

\- Za trzy ludzkie życia? – spytała nieco zszokowana. Spojrzała na jego zupełnie spokojną twarz. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Za życie trzech niedoszłych zabójców i gwałcicieli – odparł chłodno Geralt. – Bardzo bym się zdziwił, gdyby to był ich pierwszy raz.

Shani nie odpowiedziała.

Geralt czuł, że rozluźniała się coraz bardziej. W końcu kiedy woda prawie zupełnie wystygła, szturchnął przysypiającą medyczkę. Shani domyśliła się, o co chodzi; wstała, wyszła z balii, owinęła się ręcznikiem i podała drugi ręcznik Geraltowi. Z wyraźną niechęcią skierowała się na schody na górę, ale Geralt złapał ją za łokieć i odprowadził do swojej sypialni.

\- Chyba, że wolisz być sama – rzekł, puszczając ją, kiedy spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Zależy, jakie masz plany – stwierdziła nieco niechętnie.

\- Spać do południa i nic poza tym – zapewnił, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście.

\- W takim razie wolę towarzystwo – odparła i już bez oporów weszła do jego sypialni.

 

* * *

 

Shani obudziła się kilka godzin później. Leżała na boku. Wzdłuż pleców czuła czyjeś ciepłe ciało, męskie ramię obejmowało ją w pasie, czyjś nos był wtulony w jej włosy.

Czuła się bezpiecznie.

Śpiący za nią Geralt drgnął, jakby wyczuł, że już się obudziła.

\- Jak się czujesz? – rozległ się jego zaspany głos.

\- Dobrze – zapewniła. Przytulił ją bliżej siebie. – Szkoda, że nasza wycieczka tak się skończyła.

\- Mhm.

Leżeli chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu poczuli zapach świeżego pieczywa, dochodzący z jadalni.

\- Czasami nie cierpię, jak to robi – mruknął Geralt. Wciąż leżał z nosem we włosach Shani.

\- Kto i co? – spytała.

\- Marlena, jak przemawia do mojego wewnętrznego konesera domowych wypieków – wyjaśnił.

\- Dajesz się rozpieszczać – orzekła ze śmiechem.

\- Jestem zmęczony – przyznał. – Jak tu przyjechałem na wezwanie księżnej, nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Za dużo się działo w zbyt długim czasie.

\- Mmm – mruknęła i odwróciła się w jego ramionach. – A teraz?

\- Czasem sam nie wiem – rzekł i wzruszył ramionami. Chociaż leżeli nos w nos, nie patrzył jej w oczy. – Brakuje mi przyjaciół, Ciri, z drugiej strony wcale nie mam ochoty jechać kilka tygodni przez okolice, z którymi wiąże się zbyt dużo bolesnych wspomnień, żeby się z nimi zobaczyć – wyznał. – Nie, żeby było mi tu źle. Barnaba-Bazyli podchodzi do mnie z szacunkiem, Marlena codziennie odwdzięcza się za ściągnięcie z niej klątwy, w mieście mieszka człowiek, z którym się zaprzyjaźniłem w dość dziwnych okolicznościach jeszcze w Redanii, ale nie ma tu nikogo, kto by mnie rzeczywiście znał. Chyba zacznę pisać pamiętniki, co na pewno ucieszy Jaskra – wyrzucił z siebie Geralt w nagłym przypływie szczerości.

\- A twoje czarodziejki? – spytała cicho Shani, choć mogła domyślić się odpowiedzi. Geralt od ponad pół roku mieszkał sam. Gdyby wciąż był związany z Triss albo Yennefer, któraś już dawno by się tu sprowadziła.

\- I z jedną, i z drugą się ostatecznie pożegnałem, zanim w ogóle wyjechałem do Toussaint – odparł Geralt, rozwiewając wątpliwości.

Delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy, gładząc go po ogolonym policzku.

\- Chciałabym ci pomóc – oświadczyła ze smutkiem. – Może zabiorę cię jutro ze sobą do Oxenfurtu? Akademicki mag pewnie poradziłby sobie...

\- Nie, Shani – przerwał jej i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Wielkie dzięki za propozycję, ale jeśli miałbym przeteleportować się z tobą do Oxenfurtu, musiałbym jakoś tutaj wrócić, a nie będę z własnej woli właził w portale, chyba, że okoliczności mnie do tego naprawdę zmuszą. – Skrzywił się i znowu spuścił wzrok, jakby jej nos albo broda były bardziej interesujące.

Shani zaśmiała się.

\- W porządku. Wiedz, że jeśli chcesz pogadać o czymś poza metodami opatrywania wiedźminów, to chętnie cię wysłucham – zapewniła. – Nie może być tak, że tylko ty dla mnie coś robisz. Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc.

Znowu spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Dzięki, Shani – odrzekł.

Jego złote oczy świeciły. Były tak bardzo blisko...

Shani sturlała się z łóżka na podłogę, zgrabnie stając na nogi.

\- Chodź na śniadanie – poleciła.

Geralt bez słowa poszedł za nią.

 

* * *

 

_Tolerancja wiedźminów na trucizny jest dobrze znana, ale nie nieograniczona. Liczne potwory wydzielają trucizny, nawet ich eliksiry przyjmowane w nadmiarze mogą wiedźminom zaszkodzić. Zatrucie można rozpoznać po nienaturalnym, ciemnym wybarwieniu żył i trupią bladością skóry. Nawet najbardziej bladzi łowcy potworów wyglądają lepiej od gnijących już zwłok, a do tego można porównać wygląd zatrutego wiedźmina. Źrenice mogą być rozszerzone, co jest oznaką zwiększonego wydzielania adrenaliny, mającej na celu dalsze przyspieszenie metabolizmu i pozbycie się trucizn z krwiobiegu. Podanie w takiej sytuacji ziołowych wywarów przeznaczonych dla ludzi nie uczyni wiedźminowi dodatkowej krzywdy, a w odpowiedniej ilości – większej niż zalecana dla ludzi – może uśmierzyć najgorsze dolegliwości. Wiedźmini zazwyczaj mają też swoje środki na odtrucie, równie zabójcze dla ludzi co pozostałe eliksiry, ale w przypadku zbyt dużej toksyczności krwi jest to kolejny sposób pomocy. Jeśli wiedźmin jest w stanie nam odpowiedzieć, warto zapytać o eliksir nazwany Biały Miód. Jeśli nie, a widzimy podane wcześniej objawy zatrucia, lepiej nie podawać nic z kuferka z eliksirami naszego pacjenta._

\- Kto tak właściwie jest twoim dziekanem? – spytał Geralt. Leżeli na polanie wśród winorośli, obok płonęło niewielkie ognisko. Był wieczór, pracownicy wrócili już do domów.

\- Profesor Joachim von Gratz. Podobno się poznaliście – odparła Shani, odkładając notatki do piknikowego kosza. Siedziała na kocu ze zgiętymi w kolanach nogami, opierała się z jedną ręką nieco za plecami i podziwiała widok na wzgórza na horyzoncie.

\- Mhm, ciekawy, nieco kontrowersyjny człowiek – stwierdził Geralt. Leżał rozciągnięty na kocu, z dłońmi pod głową i skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami. – Jednak wrócił na katedrę? Przecież podobała mu się praca w szpitalu.

\- Wierz mi, nie poddał się bez walki – zaśmiała się Shani. – Ale cieszę się, że wrócił. Śmieje się z mojego idealizmu, ale taki trzeźwo myślący człowiek jest odpowiedni na to stanowisko.

\- Do tego zdeterminowany i gotowy użyć bardzo zdecydowanych środków, żeby osiągnąć swój cel – dodał Geralt, pamiętając odwagę, z jaką profesor zszedł z nim do kanałów polować na utopce. Podczas całej eskapady tylko trochę przyspieszyło mu serce. Do spaceru po kanałach i późniejszej sekcji ofiary Zatroskanego podchodził zaskakująco spokojnie i neutralnie, jakby oderwany od ponurych okoliczności, dzięki którym się poznali.

Od rzeki powiało chłodniejszym powietrzem. Shani zadrżała. Geralt oczywiście to zauważył, spojrzał na nią poważnie i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Przysunęła się bliżej i wtuliła w niego, tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia. Tym razem byli bezpieczni – nie było tu żadnych myśliwych czy nawet wampirów.

\- To cudowne miejsce – zaczęła cicho Shani, odruchowo już gładząc palcem jedną z blizn na odsłoniętej części jego klatki piersiowej. Nigdy nie mogła się powstrzymać. – Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sposób, by wypełnić pustkę.

\- Trochę szkoda, że twój wykład jest o leczeniu. Miałabyś parę innych rewelacji do przekazania, jak choćby to, że bywamy towarzyscy – rzekł Geralt, po swojemu gładząc dłonią jej plecy.

\- Jak każdy człowiek, nawet taki, który zazwyczaj dobrze czuje się w samotności – odparła. – Każdy potrzebuje zaufanego przyjaciela od czasu do czasu.

\- Mhm. Wiedz zatem, że jeśli będzie ci jeszcze kiedyś za mało piegów, drzwi mojego domu zawsze są dla ciebie otwarte.

Zerknęła na jego twarz. Wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, uświadomić mu, jak wspaniałym i hojnym jest człowiekiem, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Bo Geralt był człowiekiem mimo wszystkich różnic, które uczyniły go również jednym z najlepszych łowców potworów. Często był lepszym człowiekiem od tych, którzy próbowali stawiać się ponad innymi. Owszem, miał swoje na sumieniu; z drugiej strony Shani nie znała nikogo innego o tak wspaniałym sercu.

Podciągnęła się wyżej i zrobiła to, na co miała ochotę od rana.

Pocałunek oddał bez chwili zawahania. Po chwili przeturlał ich po kocu tak, że znalazł się nad nią. Oparł jedno kolano między jej nogami, jego jedna ręka powędrowała w górę jej uda...

A później może i cieszyliby się, że dookoła nikogo nie było, ale byli zbyt zajęci.

Geralt kochał się czasem agresywnie, jak zwierzę, a czasem, jak teraz, poświęcał partnerce całą swoją uwagę, pieszcząc, całując, odkrywając wszelkie sekrety ciała szokująco delikatnymi dłońmi ze skórą pogrubiałą od trzymania rękojeści miecza. Shani musiała tylko leżeć i czuć, poddawać się jego opiece i doświadczeniu. W tym momencie wiedziała, że tylko ona dla niego istnieje. Ona i nikt inny.

Wiedział, czego potrzebowała i umiał jej to zapewnić.

A jeśli ktoś ich słyszał... to nie był ich problem.

 

* * *

 

Ostatniego dnia pobytu Shani dała się zatrzymać do obiadu. Po solidnym, pożegnalnym posiłku poszli na plac treningowy za dom. Shani wyciągnęła z kieszeni niebieski kamień. Medalion Geralta zadrżał.

\- Mag powiedział, że wystarczy potrzeć i powiedzieć życzenie, a portal się otworzy – wyjaśniła Shani.

Geralt stał obok w milczeniu. Dłonie wsadził do kieszeni spodni.

Spojrzała na niego.

\- Dzięki, Geralt, za wszystko – zaczęła poważnie. – Za gościnę, informacje, wycieczkę...

Geralt parsknął na to ostatnie.

\- Mimo wszystko – dodała Shani i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś przyjedziesz do Oxenfurtu i mnie odwiedzisz.

\- Postaram się – obiecał. – Dzięki, że o mnie pomyślałaś w swoich urlopowych planach.

Skinęła głową.

\- Przyszedłeś mi do głowy jako jedyny. To był mój pierwszy prawdziwy i szalenie udany urlop. Mimo przygód. Miałam wrócić bardziej piegowata i zadanie zostało wykonane - stwierdziła, rozkładając ręce w geście "patrzcie tylko na mnie".

To była prawda. Jasna twarz Shani była prawie całkowicie pokryta piegami. Ramiona nieco jej zbrązowiały. Wyglądała na wypoczętą.

\- Wszystko dzięki tobie – dodała poważnie.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Wypowiedz to swoje życzenie – odparł i machnął ręką.

Wiedziała, że żartował.

Odsunęła się. Potarła kamień dłonią, zbliżyła go do twarzy i coś wyszeptała.

Medalion zawibrował jak dziki, rozległ się odgłos gromu, ognisty pierścień portalu otworzył się dwa kroki od Shani.

Medyczka podeszła do kręgu, spojrzała na Geralta ostatni raz i wkroczyła w portal, który natychmiast się zamknął.

 

* * *

 

\- Boimy się nieznanego. Wiedźmini w głębi nadal są ludźmi, często zgorzkniałymi, ale nie są potworami. Nie zabijają dla zabawy i przyjemności. Zostali stworzeni do walki z potworami, poniekąd umożliwili rozwój naszej cywilizacji. Są jednak wyobcowani, otoczeni aurą ponurych legend, plotek i kłamstw. Nie wymagam, abyśmy się z nimi na siłę zaprzyjaźniali. Będziecie medykami. Życzyłabym sobie, abyście w razie potrzeby spojrzeli na wiedźminów jak na ludzi, którym można i trzeba pomóc. Chcę, abyście wtedy patrzeli na nich jak na pacjentów. To również dzięki nim chodzicie po tym świecie, możecie mieszkać i uczyć się w ludzkich miastach. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Z sali podniosły się pojedyncze oklaski. Shani uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Studenci zaczęli wychodzić z sali. Było ich o jedną trzecią mniej niż na początku wykładu. Tamta jedna trzecia w końcu poczuje, że popełniła błąd.

A może nie? Kto wie. Lepiej wyszkolić mniej medyków niż pozwolić na pracę rasistom.

Zbierała swoje notatki, kiedy podszedł do niej śniady mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany na czarno.

\- Pani profesor? – zagadnął. – Chciałbym pani podziękować za ten wielce... uświadamiający wykład.

Mężczyzna mówił świetnym wspólnym, ale z wyraźnym nilfgaardzkim akcentem.

\- Słyszałem już o wiedźminach, ale rozumiem, że w tutejszych stronach otacza ich, jak pani to określiła, wroga aura – mówił.

\- W pańskich stronach są bardziej akceptowani? – spytała z ciekawością.

\- Są przede wszystkim bardzo nieliczni – przyznał mężczyzna. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, bardziej groźne monstra wycofały się na pustynie i w wysokie góry. Wiedźmini nie mają na co polować.

\- Hmm – mruknęła i wróciła do swoich notatek.

\- Rozumiem, że kolejne wykłady pani profesor również będą traktowały o leczeniu nieludzi? Biorąc pod uwagę takt pani profesor, na pewno udało się pani zdobyć rzetelne informacje u samych źródeł – kontynuował mężczyzna. Zerknęła na niego. Uśmiechał się.

\- Uważa pan, że jestem taktowna, bo nie zapytałam od razu, co mieszkaniec terenów na południe od Gór Amell robi w Oxenfurcie? – domyśliła się.

Zapytałaby o Imperium Nilfgaardu, ale obecnie nie obejmowało ono tylko Temerii, Koviru i Skellige, więc byłoby to pytanie wybitnie nieprecyzyjne. Tak zwany Stary Nilfgaard, jak na Północy określano tereny Cesarstwa sprzed Pierwszej Wojny, zaczynał się za Górami Amell.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się.

\- Moje nazwisko Eithrin, pochodzę z Maecht, ale przysłał mnie tu sam Cesarz, abym, jak to mówicie, liznął tutejszej medycyny – przyznał. – Przy całej dumie dla osiągnięć Cesarstwa, do tej pory wasza medycyna nie wydaje się stać na niższym poziomie od nilfgaardzkiej.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – odparła spokojnie Shani. – Mam nadzieję, że kolejne wykłady będą dla pana równie satysfakcjonujące.

Eithrin uznał to za zakończenie rozmowy, ukłonił się i wyszedł za ostatnimi studentami.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan Eithrin się jeszcze pojawi. Ale nie w tym fiku, tylko innym, który się bardzo powoli tworzy.


	8. Trastamara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt lubił troszczyć się o bliskie mu osoby. Problem się pojawiał, kiedy owe osoby o tym nie wiedziały...

\- Jaśnie panie, Marlena poprosiła mnie, bym panu przekazał, że z powodu złego samopoczucia nie będzie mogła...

\- Mhm, a ty jej przypomnij, że nie jest służbą i ma prawo wziąć pierwszy niezapowiedziany dzień wolny po ponad pół roku pracy właściwie codziennie – przerwał Geralt majordomusowi, nie unosząc wzroku znad swoich notatek. – Życz jej ode mnie szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Mogę do niej wpaść później z kupnymi pączkami, które wprawdzie jej wypiekom mogą ewentualnie buty czyścić, ale...

Barnabé-Basile uśmiechnął się.

\- Z całą pewnością jej to przekażę – zapewnił i ukłonił się.

\- Wiem, że bycie niezastąpionym to często miłe uczucie – dodał Geralt i zerknął na majordomusa. Oczy mu błyszczały, starał się zachować powagę, ale widać było wyraźnie, że był w dobrym humorze. – Ale poradzimy sobie bez niej – zapewnił i zawahał się. – Przez kilka dni. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Ale niech szybko wraca do zdrowia – zakończył z energicznym kiwnięciem głową.

Barnabé-Basile zaśmiał się otwarcie. Od czasu wizyty panienki Shani Geralt był w lepszym humorze, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że świat o nim nie zapomniał. Z nieco większym wigorem rzucił się w wir pracy w winnicy i okolicach, częściej dowcipkował, od czasu do czasu nawet trenował z dzieciakami. Być może humor poprawiało mu też to, że winorośle wyraźnie miały ochotę zaowocować w tym roku, co samo w sobie było niezwykłe. Nikt nie spodziewał się plonów tak szybko.

Barnabé-Basile ukłonił się i zostawił Geralta czytającego swoje notatki przy stole w alkowie jadalnianej. Skupiony na lekturze, z palcami zanurzonymi w rozpuszczonych włosach przy podpieraniu głowy wyglądał jak zwykły właściciel ziemski, którego jedynym zadaniem bywała właśnie papierkowa robota. Barnabé-Basile zazwyczaj zapominał o inności Geralta, dopóki wiedźmin nie przebierał się w jakiś pancerz, nie zakładał uprzęży z mieczami na plecy i nie wyjeżdżał na kilka dni.

Winnica żyła skromnie, ale uczciwie. Nie wyróżniała się niczym. Jeśli ktoś nie wiedział, że właścicielem jest wiedźmin, niewielka, ale tętniąca życiem posiadłość wyglądała jak wszystkie okoliczne winnice.

Geralt był z tego w sumie dumny. Owszem, spadło na niego nieco papierkowej roboty, ale w tym w znacznym stopniu wyręczał go Barnabé-Basile, jak zwykle zresztą.

Wiedźmin zdążył już zjeść śniadanie i chociaż pewnie zauważył nieobecność Marleny, nie odczuł jej braku. Zresztą Geralt niejednokrotnie sprawiał wrażenie, że sam fakt posiadania domu i służby był dla niego czymś nie do pojęcia. Całe życie radził sobie sam, zazwyczaj klasyfikowany jako niższa klasa społeczna albo ktoś w ogóle nienależący do ogółu społeczeństwa. Wcześniej nie miał służby, kucharki ani nawet stałego dachu nad głową.

Dla majordomusa jego status nie miał znaczenia. Geralt był właścicielem tej posiadłości, Barnabé-Basile dla niego pracował i jako pracownik okazywał mu należny szacunek i pomagał, w czym mógł. I tyle.

Były jednak rzeczy, którymi Geralt wolał zająć się sam. Jak choćby jego obecna lektura.

Jakiś czas temu popytał w kancelarii i u kronikarza o losy rodu de Trastamara. Szukał śladów Marleny, jej obecnego statusu. Kobieta praktycznie pół roku ukrywała się w murach jego domu; ostatnio zaczęła wyrażać chęć wyjścia do ludzi, chociaż nadal wolała mieszkać w Corvo Bianco. Geralt brał pod uwagę, że kiedyś wyprowadzi się z winnicy i będzie chciała żyć na własną rękę. Też z własnej ciekawości próbował ustalić obecny status prawny kobiety.

Nie zdziwiło go, że w sumie nic konkretnego nie znalazł. Kronikarze pisali o klątwie domu myśliwskiego, ale co, czy raczej kto był objęty klątwą, już nie wspomniano. Najbliższa rodzina Marleny zgłosiła swój wyjazd, nie podano jednak imion emigrantów. O samej Marlenie jakby zapomniano. Nie było w papierach aktu jej zgonu bądź też aktu uznania za zmarłą, chociaż klątwa trwała ponad sto lat, więc Marlena metrykalnie była jeszcze starsza. Było to zapewne przeoczenie, ale Geralt mógł je wykorzystać na korzyść swojej rezydentki.

Dom myśliwski należał teraz do barona Amadisa de Trastamara. Geralt pamiętał to nazwisko z czasów jego poprzedniego, dłuższego pobytu w Toussaint. Baron żył, pojawiał się od czasu do czasu w księstwie. Geralt nie był w stanie ustalić stopnia jego pokrewieństwa z Marleną. Z jakiegoś powodu dom myśliwski mu nadano: nie odziedziczył go od rodziny Marleny, kiedy jej ród podobno wygasł.

Status Marleny w tym domu był wyjątkowy. Geralt zawsze zaznaczał, że nie była ona służbą, tylko rezydentką, a zamiast słowa kucharka używał określenia „szefowa kuchni”. Marlena oficjalnie gotowała tylko dla niego, chociaż Barnabé-Basile też często korzystał z jej umiejętności. Dzieciakom również zazwyczaj coś skapnęło ze stołu. Geralt niedługo po uspokojeniu się sytuacji wokół siebie, po fiasku polowania na Bestię, zgłosił w kancelarii książęcej, że ma dodatkową pracownicę, kucharkę. Marlena przyjęła skromną pensję i przeznaczała je na własne, drobne wydatki. Jeździła czasem z innymi kobietami do miasta, kupiła sobie trochę lepszych ubrań. Wszelkie większe zakupy na jej rzecz były, za zgodą Geralta, opłacane z kasy posiadłości.

Geralt po kilku godzinach czytania zdał sobie sprawę, że jest potwornie głodny i że głowa zaczyna go boleć od prawniczego żargonu. Przypomniał sobie o obietnicy pączków. Barnabé-Basile pewnie powtórzył Marlenie jego „groźbę” zakupu wypieków.

Geralt odgrzał nad ogniem w kuchni pieczeń z wczoraj, dołożył do tego trochę gotowanej marchewki. Zjadł swój skromny obiad przy stole w holu, po czym przebrał spodnie w mniej podarte – po domu zazwyczaj chodził w najgorszych ciuchach, jakie zdołał wygrzebać z dna kufra – przytroczył nóż do pasa i pojechał do miasta.

Dwie godziny później oprócz pączków – które wcale nie były złe, Geralt przez pół roku przekonał się, gdzie w okolicy wypieki są najlepsze – przywiózł ze sobą kolejne dokumenty. Papiery zostawił na biurku w sypialni, z pączkami poszedł prosto do Marleny, która dzieliła dom z majordomusem: zajmowała górne piętro zielonego budynku.

Rezydentka, chociaż ucieszyła się z wizyty, była wyraźnie osłabiona, skarżyła się na kołatanie serca. Geralt przyjrzał jej się uważnie: kobieta była blada, pokasływała. Przejście kilku kroków było dla niej sporym wysiłkiem.

Geralt na odległość próbował posłuchać bicia jej serca, ale nie wyłapał nic charakterystycznego. Mimo to kategorycznie zabronił Marlenie wracać do pracy, dopóki nie poczuje się zupełnie dobrze; zaproponował też, że zaparzy herbatę z ziół uśmierzających ból i poprawiających pracę serca. Marlena zgodziła się: wiedziała, że Geralt jako wiedźmin był świetnym zielarzem i miała zaufanie do jego wiedzy i doświadczenia.

Geralt dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa, dopóki nie zauważył, że kobieta jest senna. Pożegnał ją i wrócił do willi przez zapadające już w wieczorny cień podwórze. W zamyśleniu prawie podeptał wałęsające się psy. Kot standardowo na niego nasyczał. Barnabé-Basile akurat wychodził z willi: życzył Geraltowi spokojnej nocy; wiedźmin mruknął coś tylko w odpowiedzi.

Geralt wszedł do sypialni. Spojrzał na leżące na biurku papiery, ale nie był w nastroju na dalszą prawniczą lekturę. Zebrał się wcześnie do snu, ale nocy praktycznie nie przespał. Wciąż widział w wyobraźni zapadnięte oczy, poszarzałą skórę Marleny i słuchał jej mokrego kaszlu.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia rano Marlena wyglądała dużo lepiej, mniej kaszlała, ale nadal była osłabiona. Mimo jej protestów Geralt stanowczo zabronił jej wracać już do pracy. Przyniósł przy okazji drugą porcję swojej specjalnej herbaty na usprawnienie pracy serca. Zioła nie były specjalnie smaczne, a nie można ich było nawet posłodzić, żeby nie ryzykować zmiany właściwości leku. Marlena przyjęła napar, wypiła wszystko niemal duszkiem i nawet się nie skrzywiła.

Geralt wracał do willi w nieco lepszym humorze niż wczoraj. Z większą ochotą zabrał się za czytanie przywiezionych wczoraj papierów. Lekturę około południa przerwała nieoczekiwana wizyta pewnego wysoko urodzonego mężczyzny. Gość nie chciał się przedstawić Barnabé-Basilemu, zażądał tylko rozmowy z wiedźminem.

Geralt przyjął go w głównej sali domu. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Jestem baron Amadis de Trastamara – oświadczył przybysz z pewną wyższością, ale bez pogardy dla skromniejszej osoby Geralta.

Geralt, gdyby mógł, to by zbladł. Zamiast tego zachował kamienną twarz, po cichu ciesząc się, że ma na sobie czyste, niepodarte ubrania. Odpowiedni strój w towarzystwie arystokracji pozwalał zachować jakąś godność.

\- Przyjechałem w sprawie tego... incydentu we Francollarts dwa tygodnie temu – wyjaśnił baron, nieco łagodząc swój ton.

Geralt wiedział, że baron jest właścicielem ziem dookoła Francollarts, sama wioska też należała do niego, a myśliwi zabici podczas randki Geralta z Shani z dużym prawdopodobieństwem pracowali dla barona, być może na zasadzie pańszczyzny.

\- Rozumiem – odparł spokojnie Geralt i dłonią wskazał krzesło przy stole. Usiedli: baron u szczytu, przodem do blatu, Geralt z boku, zwrócony do gościa. – Zgłosiłem gwardii całe zdarzenie następnego dnia rano, złożyliśmy oświadczenia i od tamtej pory nic o sprawie nie słyszałem – rzekł. Siedział wyprostowany, oparty łokciem o stół, chociaż nieco spięty; starał się zachować spokój.

\- Rozumiem, że w tej całej sprawie brała udział pana towarzyszka? – spytał spokojnie baron, unosząc jedną brew. Siedział z łokciami opartymi o stół i splecionymi palcami dłoni.

\- Grożono jej – potwierdził Geralt, kiwając głową.

Baron przyglądał mu się chwilę spokojnie.

\- Nie jestem tu po to, aby... no cóż – zaczął i westchnął. – Sprawę przekazano do rozpatrzenia mnie, jako właścicielowi ziem, na których doszło do tego... wydarzenia – przyznał w końcu i nieco się zgarbił.

A zatem rzeczywiście myśliwi „należeli” do barona. W przeciwnym wypadku sprawę rozpatrywałby sąd.

Geralt oparł się o krzesło i nieco rozluźnił: w końcu wyczuł, że baron nie jest mu wyraźnie wrogi. Gość był spokojny, a przy tym skrępowany, że w ogóle musiał poruszać ten temat.

\- Kiedy sprawa przeszła w moje ręce, okoliczni mieszkańcy poprosili mnie, bym o wszystkim zapomniał – mówił baron. – Próbowałem dociec, dlaczego. I się dowiedziałem.

\- To nie był pierwszy raz, że kogoś napadli – zgadł Geralt. – Prawdopodobnie też bili swoje żony i dzieci.

\- Tak jest – baron skinął głową. – Jakkolwiek jest to przykre, nikt za tymi ludźmi nie będzie tęsknił. Proszę zatem nie myśleć już o tej sprawie. Nie grożą panu żadne konsekwencje, jako że działał pan w samoobronie.

Geralt nie okazał wyraźniej ulgi. Bardziej interesowała go osoba barona, który wyraźnie miał do powiedzenia nieco więcej.

\- Dziękuję, że się pan pofatygował, by mi o tym osobiście powiedzieć – rzekł powoli Geralt, przyglądając się czujnie baronowi.

Baron zakręcił się nieco niepewnie na krześle. Wyprostował się, dłonie schował pod stół.

\- Przyznam, że mam do pana jeszcze jedną sprawę – rzekł. – Słyszał pan może o moim nawiedzonym domu myśliwskim w Lasach Karoberty?

\- Słyszałem i w sumie chciałbym się dowiedzieć więcej – wyznał Geralt z kiwnięciem głową. Pytanie wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Rozluźnił się w końcu. – Wiem, że posiadłość panu nadano, ale przecież należała do rodu de Trastamara już wcześniej – zauważył.

\- Tak, należała do równoległej gałęzi rodu – wyjaśnił baron. – Obie gałęzie rozdzieliły się około stu pięćdziesięciu lat temu, kiedy mój prapra... – baron machnął ręką – dziad miał dwóch synów. Jeden z nich był moim bezpośrednim przodkiem, drugi miał dwie córki i wcześniej odziedziczył dom myśliwski. Przykra historia, bo na jedną z dziewczyn rzucono klątwę. Rodzina przeniosła się do Koviru i tam owa gałąź wygasła, przytłoczona losem jednej z córek. Moi przodkowie nie dziedziczyli po tamtej gałęzi. Dom stał pusty, ostatecznie został nadany mnie. Dopiero później się dowiedziałem, że jest nawiedzony.

Baron, typowym dla arystokracji zwyczajem, całkiem nieźle znał historię swojego rodu.

\- Przeklęty – poprawił Geralt. – I nie dom, tylko jego lokator.

\- Wie pan coś więcej? – spytał baron z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, znów opierając łokcie na stole i nachylając się w stronę Geralta.

\- Natrafiłem na tę historię podczas poszukiwania Bestii z Toussaint – wyjaśnił Geralt. – W domu mieszkał wicht plamisty, którego ślina była mi potrzebna... zresztą, to długa historia – Geralt machnął ręką, kończąc ten wątek.

Zerknął na stół, zawahał się nieco, ale w końcu postanowił być szczery.

\- Zdjąłem klątwę – rzekł, nie patrząc na barona. – A lokator, Marlena de Trastamara, owa zaklęta w wichta córka, mieszka w mojej posiadłości jako rezydentka i szefowa kuchni.

Dopiero teraz zerknął na rozmówcę. Baron przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi ze zdziwienia oczami.

\- Doniesiono mi, że interesuje się pan historią mojego rodu i domu myśliwskiego – rzekł po chwili milczenia. – Nie wiedziałem, z jakiego powodu. Teraz już wiem.

Mówił spokojnie i chłodno. Geralt spodziewał się silniejszej reakcji na wieść, że prawowita właścicielka domu myśliwskiego i jego krewna nadal żyje. Stanowiło to poważny problem prawny. Teoretycznie dom był niepodzielną własnością dwóch niezależnych od siebie osób. Sam naczytał się wystarczającej ilości traktatów prawniczych, żeby wiedzieć, że bez ugody między Marleną i Amadisem czekała ich batalia w sądzie.

O ile którekolwiek z nich w ogóle będzie chciało walczyć. Marlena nigdy słowem się nie zająknęła na temat ewentualnej przeprowadzki z powrotem do rodowej posiadłości, wręcz przeciwnie: niedługo po zdjęciu klątwy twierdziła, że nie ma dokąd pójść. Poza tym dom myśliwski, chociaż po posprzątaniu nadawałby się do zamieszkania, był w na tyle złym stanie, że nie stanowił łakomego kąska dla kogoś z zewnątrz.

Geralt czekał, aż baron powie coś więcej, ale Amadis przyglądał mu się bez słowa.

\- Nie wiem, czy mnie pan pamięta z czasów swojej poprzedniej bytności w Toussaint – rzekł w końcu baron. Geralt poczuł się dziwnie na taką zmianę tematu, ale postanowił nie drążyć.

\- Pamiętam – przyznał i skinął głową.

\- Przybył pan wtedy z towarzyszami i dość nagle wyjechał... – mówił baron. Spuścił wzrok, jakby niepewny.

Geraltowi serce zabiło szybciej.

\- Jeśli chce pan zapytać o Milvę... – domyślił się Geralt. Pamiętał, że baron oświadczył się Milvie i dostał kosza.

Amadis skinął głową.

\- Co się z nią stało? – spytał baron, znowu patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Zginęła wraz z większością moich towarzyszy kilka tygodni po naszym wyjeździe – odparł Geralt, starając się powstrzymać ścisk w gardle.

Mało które wydarzenie z jego długiego życia chciałby zapomnieć tak bardzo, jak walkę w zamku Stygga. Amnezja sprzed kilku lat, chociaż ogólnie nieprzyjemna, miała pewne zalety. Wraz ze wspomnieniami odzyskał ważną część siebie, ale też częściej budził się w środku nocy z powodu koszmarów.

Odzyskanie Regisa przyniosło mu niewielką ulgę. Cahir, Angouleme i Milva poświęcili dla niego i Ciri swoje życie, a on nadal nie był pewny, dlaczego. Co gorsza, nie miał już szans na uzyskanie odpowiedzi.

\- Och – westchnął baron. – To bardzo przykre. Co się stało?

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale wolałbym o tym nie mówić – odparł cicho Geralt i spuścił wzrok na stół. – Wciąż mam wyrzuty sumienia, że...

\- Rozumiem, tak – odrzekł baron i uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując kolejne słowa Geralta. Podparł się o poręcze krzesła i wstał. – Proszę przyjąć wyrazy współczucia. Nie będę panu zajmował więcej czasu. Dziękuję za rozmowę – zakończył, ukłonił się i ruszył do drzwi.

Geralt również wstał, by go odprowadzić.

Przez dziedziniec, w stronę ogrodu, szła Marlena. Poruszała się nieco wolniej niż zwykle: mimo szokująco zaawansowanego wieku zazwyczaj chodziła energicznie i zdecydowanie. Teraz widać było po niej zmęczenie, ale szła wyprostowana, wyraźnie miała jakiś cel.

Baron zatrzymał się.

\- Rozumiem, że to jest pani Marlena – rzekł cicho, tak, by kobieta go nie usłyszała.

Marlena zauważyła Geralta i machnęła do niego ręką.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził cicho Geralt, oddając gest swojej rezydentce z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. Marlena zmarszczyła na to brwi, ale poszła dalej.

\- Jeśli pan tego wymaga, możemy ustalić sądownie jakąś rentę dla niej, z racji praw własności do domu myśliwskiego i bagażu przeżyć – stwierdził rzeczowo baron, zwracając się bezpośrednio do niego. – Zapewne odciążyłoby to pana finansowo.

\- Nie wymagam, Marlena jest tu mile widziana i nie potrzebuję finansowej rekompensaty – odparł Geralt, patrząc mu w oczy. Mimo wstępnej sympatii dla barona, teraz poczuł ukłucie niechęci. Amadis w ogóle nie przejawiał chęci spotkania z daleką krewną. Geralt rozumiał, że sytuacja była trudna, a pokrewieństwo prawie żadne, ale nie podobało mu się podejście do Marleny jak do problemu prawnego. Nadal pamiętał smutne oświadczenie szlachcianki, że nie ma nikogo na tym świecie. – Skoro pan to zaproponował, uważam, że rzeczywiście coś jej się należy, właśnie z tytułu posiadanej posiadłości, którą teraz pan może zagospodarować.

\- Po odmalowaniu ścian i uprzątnięciu łyżek – stwierdził z przekąsem baron, jakby żałując, że w ogóle rzucił tę propozycję.

\- Dach jest szczelny, mury w dobrym stanie. Dla pana to na pewno nie będzie problem – odparł twardo Geralt ze wzruszeniem ramionami. Nie miał już ochoty rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem.

Baron z łatwością to wyczuł.

\- Rozważę zasądzenie renty. Na razie żegnam pana i dziękuję za rozmowę – rzekł chłodno, ukłonił się, odebrał swojego konia ze stajni i odjechał na południe.

Marlena akurat wracała z ogrodu z naręczem ziół. Odprowadziła barona wzrokiem, potem spojrzała na Geralta, który stał chwilę przed domem, zaciął usta i zacisnął pięści. Wiedźmin w końcu odwrócił się i poszedł do domu.

 

* * *

 

Kilka dni później, niedługo po obiedzie, Geralt wrócił z krótkiego kontraktu. Barnabé-Basile kręcił się przed domem, wyraźnie podenerwowany.

\- Jak idzie szukanie zarządcy? – spytał Geralt po oddaniu Płotki Tomasowi. Majordomus coraz częściej przebąkiwał o potrzebie zatrudnienia kogoś do pomocy przy winnicy, Geralt dał mu wolną rękę.

\- Poprosiłem kancelarię o rekomendacje – odparł Barnabé-Basile, chociaż jego umysł był wyraźnie zaprzątnięty czym innym.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Geralt, stając przed nim. Barnabé-Basile stanął wreszcie w miejscu i spojrzał Geraltowi w oczy.

\- Marlena otrzymała list dzisiaj rano, niedługo po pańskim wyjeździe – poinformował majordomus. – Zamknęła się w kuchni i z nikim nie chce rozmawiać. – Pokiwał głową z niepokojem i dezaprobatą.

Geralt zmarszczył brwi, minął Barnabé-Basilego i wszedł do domu.

Marlena jakby wyczuła, że wrócił. Wyszła z kuchni, w zaciśniętej dłoni trzymała list. Szła sztywno, spięta.

\- Mam się wyprowadzić? – zaczęła zdecydowanie, stając przed nim.

Geralt wybałuszył oczy.

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Podobno na twój wniosek mój bardzo daleki krewny zasądził mi comiesięczną, dożywotnią rentę, idealną na uwicie nowego gniazdka – odparła, podtykając mu list pod nos. Dłonie oparła na biodrach.

Geralt przejął papier, szybko przeczytał jego treść, zwrócił uwagę na pieczęć kancelarii książęcej.

Z rozpoznawalnego już, prawniczego żargonu wywnioskował, że zasądzona renta była wyższa od przyznanej Marlenie pensji. Pozwalała na dość skromne, ale samodzielne życie w mieście.

Ktoś też pewną ręką i bez zawahania wypisał dane Marleny, w tym jej datę urodzenia. Szlachcianka miała dokładnie sto trzydzieści lat. Do listu nie dołączono żadnej prośby o weryfikację tożsamości: najwyraźniej ściągnięcie klątwy uznano za wiarygodne wytłumaczenie takiej długowieczności zwykłego człowieka.

Podczas jego lektury Marlena przyglądała mu się czujnie, jakby chciała wyczuć jego reakcję. Geralt po pierwszym szoku zachował neutralną twarz, zmarszczył tylko nieco brwi.

\- Mieszkając u ciebie nie potrzebuję pieniędzy i dobrze o tym wiesz, a jednak wnioskowałeś o rentę. Chcesz mnie stąd wyrzucić? A może mam płacić ci czynsz? – spytała twardo Marlena, chociaż oczy jej zwilgotniały.

\- Nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło! – zaprotestował Geralt, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście. – Uważam, że coś ci się po prostu należy, to są twoje pieniądze!

\- Wszystko mam, wiedźminie. Dach nad głową, ubrania na grzbiecie, towarzystwo i zajęcie. Po co mi te pieniądze? – spytała chłodno, nadal uważnie obserwując jego reakcję. Zdążył zapomnieć, że Marlena bywała uparta i charakterna.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Uwierz mi, możesz mieszkać tu, jak długo zechcesz, bez czynszu – zapewnił spokojnie. – Trzeba jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że któregoś dnia mogę nie wrócić z kontraktu, winnicę przejmie ktoś obcy i co wtedy zrobisz? Wylądujesz na ulicy? – Geralt rozłożył ręce. – Ten papier potwierdza, że w ogóle żyjesz, a pieniądze mogą ci się przydać na czarną godzinę – dodał, wskazując odpowiedni ustęp w liście.

\- Raczej na mój pogrzeb – stwierdziła nieco kąśliwie. – Ile, myślisz, jeszcze pożyję?

Geralt skrzywił się. Tego tematu wolał nie rozwijać.

\- To jest zabezpieczenie. Zrobisz z tymi pieniędzmi, co będziesz chciała – zapewnił Geralt, oddając jej list.

Przejęła papier i wpatrywała się w Geralta przez chwilę.

Wiedźmin zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie poruszyła tematu swojego krewnego.

\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś na temat tych papierów? – spytała, wskazując na stosik, który Geralt zostawił na stole w dawnej alkowie jadalnianej. – W końcu cała sprawa dotyczy mnie.

Wiedźmin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, że nie wiedziałem, jak? – spytał nieco bezradnie. – Ostatecznie szukałem twojej rodziny.

\- Której, jak ci już mówiłam, nie mam – odparła nadal twardo Marlena, chociaż spuściła ręce wzdłuż boków i nieco się rozluźniła. – Mój ojciec i jego brat się nienawidzili, dlatego nie dziedziczyli po sobie i nie utrzymywali kontaktu – wyjaśniła. – Moja klątwa też nie ułatwiła relacji między obiema gałęziami rodu. Mój los poniekąd zhańbił nasze nazwisko.

To dużo wyjaśniało. Marlena istotnie nie miała najbliższej rodziny, Amadis jako taki się do niej nie zaliczał.

\- Baron de Trastamara postarał się o te pieniądze z własnej inicjatywy – rzekł Geralt. – Pewnie dla czystości sumienia. To porządny człowiek.

\- Któremu wcale nie zależało na spotkaniu z daleką krewną – zauważyła Marlena. – I co ja mam teraz zrobić z tymi pieniędzmi? – spytała nieco bezradnie, zapominając o swojej złości.

\- Sama zdecyduj. Jak dla mnie powinnaś je przyjąć, skoro właściwie zrzekłaś się domu – podpowiedział Geralt i wzruszył ramionami.

Marlena westchnęła i spojrzała na Geralta nieco surowo.

\- Na przyszłość proszę cię, abyś takie sprawy omawiał z osobami bezpośrednio zainteresowanymi – rzekła, grożąc mu palcem.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pani – odparł Geralt z uśmiechem.

Zamachnęła się na niego ręką z listem, wyraźnie celując w głowę, ale z racji różnicy wzrostu trafiła w ramię. Geralt uchylił się, objął ją jedną ręką w pasie, uniósł i zakręcił dookoła, aż furknęła jej spódnica. Marlena zaśmiała się.

Barnabé-Basile wpadł do domu, słysząc zamieszanie, ale na widok ich zabawy uśmiechnął się tylko i taktownie wycofał na zewnątrz.

Kiedy Geralt postawił Marlenę na podłodze, szlachcianka odchrząknęła, otrzepała fartuch i wyprostowała się.

\- Usiądź, zaraz przyniosę ci obiad – rzekła, po staremu pogodnie, i ruszyła do kuchni.

\- Mhm, a ja miałbym cię stąd wyrzucić – mruknął Geralt na tyle głośno, że na pewno go usłyszała. Rozsiadł się przy stole i widział tylko jej karcące kiwnięcie palcem zza drzwi do kuchni.

 


	9. Rodzina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszystko zaczyna się układać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy będzie to widać, ale ta część powstała dość wcześnie, na pewno wcześniej niż dwa poprzednio opublikowane rozdziały.  
> Poza tym wiem, że Geralt zyskuje współlokatorkę (w rzadkich przypadkach współlokatora i nie jest nim Regis) od razu po zakończeniu śledztwa, ale w tym wypadku, jak rzadko, postanowiłam oddalić się od kanonu z gry ;)

\- Zbiory wyglądają bardzo obiecująco – mówił Barnabé-Basile. – Oczywiście to tylko jedna czwarta tego, co jesteśmy w stanie zebrać, biorąc pod uwagę ilość i szczep winorośli, ale jak na pierwsze zbiory wynik jest naprawdę obiecujący. Kolejne lata, o ile, niech bogowie uchowają, nic niedobrego się nie zdarzy, powinny być dużo lepsze.

Geralt stał obok niego u wejścia do głównej części piwniczki i uważnie przyglądał się pracy wykonywanej w kadziach rozstawionych wzdłuż ścian. Trzymał w dłoni niewielką gałązkę czerwonych winogron i powoli i dokładnie przeżuwał owoce, słuchając tego, co jego majordomus miał do powiedzenia.

Barnabé-Basile zatrudnił wprawdzie zarządcę produkcji, pana DeGarmo, ale był on raczej pomocnikiem, który wziął na siebie część obowiązków w posiadłości. Odpowiadał on bezpośrednio przed majordomusem, ale działał na nerwy wszystkim. Geralt długi czas nie miał wątpliwego szczęścia go spotkać. Do dzisiaj.

\- Co z tym szczepem drożdży z Vermentino? – spytał Geralt po przełknięciu.

Barnabé-Basile mruknął, jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią.

\- Absolutnie nie – odparł zarządca produkcji. Gdyby miał pióra, to by się nastroszył. – Ta winnica zawsze produkowała Sepremento, nie ma tu miejsca na eksperymenty. To wbrew tradycji, nie mogę zagwarantować, że produkt końcowy będzie się nadawał do spożycia.

\- Z tego, co wiem, Sepremento uchodziło za oryginalne wino, poza tym, tradycja jest dobra na dwór książęcy – zaprotestował Geralt, skupiony na oddzielaniu kolejnych winogron od szypułek. – Pragnę przypomnieć, że właścicielem tej posiadłości jest wiedźmin, a ta piwniczka na dwie godziny przed nadaniem mi Corvo Bianco służyła za kostnicę dla zwłok hrabiego de la Croix. Nie ma w tym nic tradycyjnego – zakończył, uniósł wzrok na zarządcę i wrzucił sobie do ust kolejne winogrono.

Owoce nie służyły do bezpośredniego spożycia, ale Geralt ostatnio robił częsty użytek ze swojego wyczulonego zmysłu węchu i smaku. W laboratorium pracował nad nawozem, który by przyspieszył wzrost winorośli i zwiększył owocowanie bez negatywnego wpływu na smak owoców; poza tym próbował eksperymentować z drożdżami. Na efekty trzeba było czekać do wiosny, ale majordomus był bardzo otwarty na sugestie Geralta, który po podszkoleniu się pod okiem Matyldy Vermentino (i dyskretną kontrolą Liama de Coronata, który udawał, że wcale nie jest zazdrosny, chociaż Geralt bardzo ostrożnie nie pakował się w dwuznaczne sytuacje, a sama Matylda podchodziła do niego wyłącznie profesjonalnie) zaczął mieć całkiem sensowne pomysły po kilku miesiącach kompletnej bierności w tych kwestiach. Najwyraźniej traktował poważnie swoje postanowienie przejścia na wiedźmińską emeryturę albo przynajmniej zapewnienia sobie bezpiecznego źródła dochodu.

Efektem ubocznym wyczulonego smaku Geralta było to, że Marlena musiała się nauczyć stosować mniej przypraw. Przyzwyczajony do ostrego smaku i zapachu eliksirów i jedzenia tego, co mu wpadło w ręce na Szlaku, w porywach do surowego mięsa, od własnej szefowej kuchni wymagał umiaru. Nie przekazał tego bezpośrednio, jadł, co przed nim postawiono. Marlena bardzo łatwo wyczuwała emocje i szybko zauważyła, że Geraltowi bardziej smakują łagodniej przyprawione potrawy; wzniosła się zatem na wyżyny swoich umiejętności, starając się wydobyć prawdziwe aromaty potraw z użyciem mniejszej ilości środków, a przy tym znaleźć ulubione dania wiedźmina. Do tej pory całkiem nieźle poznała jego gust, który wcale nie ograniczał się do „byle jadalne i byle dużo”. Po cichu była mu wdzięczna za wyzwanie.

\- Możemy podzielić produkcję – zaproponował Barnabé-Basile swoim spokojnym, wyważonym głosem. – Sepremento zaopiekuje się pan DeGarmo, resztę wezmę na siebie ja, zgodnie z życzeniem jaśnie pana.

\- Nie podpiszę się pod żadnym winem z winnicy, z której może pochodzić hańba dla całej produkcji winnej Toussaint – oświadczył DeGarmo, składając dłonie za plecami.

\- Najwyżej sami to wypijemy, nie widzę problemu – odparł Geralt, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Przyglądał się temu napuszonemu, niskiemu mężczyźnie o bardzo południowej urodzie i wiecznie wykrzywionej w nieprzyjemnym grymasie twarzy. – Nie mamy nic do stracenia, a kolejnym tradycyjnym winem nie zwrócimy na siebie uwagi.

DeGarmo najeżył się jeszcze bardziej, zrobił w tył zwrot i wymaszerował z piwniczki.

Geralt spojrzał przeciągle na majordomusa.

\- On zawsze taki jest? – spytał.

Barnabé-Basile zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby rozważając między własną uprzejmością, koniecznością szczerości i lojalnością wobec właściciela winnicy.

\- Wybaczy jaśnie pan śmiałość, ale... – zaczął, zawahał się, po czym mówił dalej. Do tej pory nie udało mu się obrazić Geralta swoją śmiałością. – … z biegiem czasu jego obecność w winnicy staje się obciążeniem większym od korzyści, jakie mógłby wnieść do naszej produkcji.

\- O-ho, znaczy ostro zalazł ci za skórę – stwierdził Geralt z uśmiechem. – Znajdź jakiś dobry pretekst, żeby się go stąd pozbyć, a zrobię to bez wyrzutów sumienia. Taki specjalista jak on na pewno szybko znajdzie inną pracę.

Barnabé-Basile nie śmiał się skłonić w podziękowaniu. Dążenie do zwolnienia kogokolwiek nie leżało w jego naturze, chociaż w swojej długiej karierze zarządcy z konieczności zwolnił już kilka osób. Przez rok gospodarzenia Geralta w winnicy panowała iście rodzinna atmosfera, którą DeGarmo trzy miesiące temu zaczął bardzo skutecznie burzyć. Miał on dobre opinie w środowisku, więc jego trudny charakter był dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem. Im było bliżej zbiorów – pierwszych od zmiany właściciela winnicy – i im większy wkład Geralt miał w kształt przyszłej produkcji, tym trudniej było z nim wytrzymać. Różnice charakterów nie były jednak wystarczającym powodem dla zwolnienia zarządcy, skoro stawiał się on punktualnie w miejscu pracy, nie upijał się i nie urządzał awantur.

Barnabé-Basile ucieszył się, że wiedźmin jednoznacznie i od razu stanął po jego stronie, a nie rzekomo dobrego specjalisty, rekomendowanego przez dwór książęcy. Geralt zresztą od początku pokładał w swoim majordomusie dużo zaufania, którego Barnabé-Basile nie śmiałby zawieść.

Razem wyszli z piwniczki na oblany słońcem dziedziniec. Pana DeGarmo nie było nigdzie widać. Pracownice deptały wino w wielkich kadziach również tutaj, plotkując i śpiewając. Geralt stanął w miejscu i obserwował je przez chwilę z rękami opartymi o biodra. Kobiety zachichotały, jedna wykonywała zapraszające gesty ręką, wskazując na jedną wolną kadź.

\- Jeśli już mówimy o tradycji – zaczął Barnabé-Basile, z uśmiechem obserwując Geralta i kobiety. – Osobiste deptanie winogron przez właściciela winnicy nie jest z nią niezgodne. Podobno wręcz przynosi szczęście.

\- Wygląda jak niezła zabawa – orzekł Geralt, zdjął buty, podwinął spodnie, umył stopy w przygotowanej misce i wszedł do wolnej kadzi z winogronami.

Kobiety zaśmiały się, ale ta, która go zapraszała, spoważniała i zaczęła dokładnie tłumaczyć, co należy robić. Geralt słuchał uważnie i robił, co mu kazano, przy akompaniamencie chichotu i śpiewu pracownic. Szybko wpadł w rytm i rzeczywiście dobrze się bawił. Samo uczucie pod stopami również było bardzo przyjemne.

Barnabé-Basile obserwował tę scenkę z uśmiechem.

Jakieś pół godziny później sielankę przerwał daleki odgłos gromu. Geralt uniósł głowę. Nad Kuroliszkiem coś błysnęło na zielono i zgasło.

\- Zaraza – mruknął, wyskoczył z kadzi i nie przejmując się brudnymi od winogron i soku stopami popędził na bosaka w stronę rzeki. Nie miał czasu na siodłanie Płotki.

Kobiety podskoczyły, zaskoczone. Spojrzały po sobie niepewnie, ale po chwili kontynuowały pracę. Kadź, częściowo podeptana przez Geralta, pozostała pusta.

 

* * *

 

Tłum zebrany nad rzeką pomógł mu znaleźć to, czego szukał.

Nieprzytomne ciało Ciri, unoszącej się twarzą w dół z nurtem rzeki.

Geralt wziął solidny rozbieg i wskoczył z mostu prosto to rzeki, starając się nie wpaść w sieci czy na innych pływaków. Korzystając z własnego pędu część dystansu przepłynął pod wodą. Szybko dopłynął do Ciri, obrócił ją na plecy, zaciągnął na brzeg od strony winnicy i położył płasko na plecach.

Tłum na brzegu ruszył się w ich stronę.

Geralt nawet nie sprawdzał oddechu – od razu zaczął wykonywać uciski klatki piersiowej córki. Ciri na szczęście zareagowała bardzo szybko, zaczęła kaszleć i pluć wodą. Geralt obrócił ją na bok, przytrzymał ją za ramię, dopóki nie przestała.

\- Hej, Ciri – zawołał do niej, kiedy nabrała kilka chrapliwych, ale głębokich oddechów. – Już wszystko w porządku – dodał, kładąc ją z powrotem na plecach, z głową podpartą na jego udzie.

Otworzyła oczy, uniosła drżącą dłoń w stronę jego twarzy.

\- Geralt? – wychrypiała.

\- Hej – rzekł i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Chwycił jej dłoń we własną. – Znalazłaś mnie w końcu?

\- Daleko chybiłam? – spytała i uśmiechnęła się jednym kątem ust.

\- Kilkaset metrów. Zabiorę cię do domu – zapewnił.

Ciri zamknęła oczy, jej głowa opadła bezwładnie, ale oddychała dalej.

\- Panie, nie potrzeba panu pomocy? – spytał jeden z gapiów, kiedy tłum w końcu ich otoczył.

Geralt pobieżnie ocenił stan Ciri. Na twarzy i odsłoniętych częściach ciała miała widoczne ślady krwi, zadrapania i siniaki. Sądząc po jej tętnie, przyspieszonym, ale silnym i równomiernym, była stabilna. Geralta bardziej zaniepokoiło to, że nie miała przy sobie żadnej torby, mieszka, noża czy tym bardziej miecza. Musiała skądś uciekać w panice, użyła Mocy i trafiła do Toussaint.

Geralt wziął ją na ręce i stanął na nogi.

\- Dzięki, ale sam sobie poradzę – oświadczył.

\- Uważaj pan, to czarownica – ostrzegł go ten sam człowiek.

Geralt spojrzał na niego oschle.

\- A ja wiedźmin. Poradzę sobie – powtórzył.

Tłum raczył się rozejść. Geralt na bosych nogach zaniósł Ciri prosto do winnicy. Bez słowa minął pracownice wciąż depczące winogrona na dziedzińcu. Zaskoczony Barnabé-Basile doskoczył do niego i otworzył drzwi do domu. Geralt położył Ciri na swoim łóżku. Oddychała głęboko, nieprzytomna.

\- Co się stało? – spytał majordomus. – Kto to jest?

\- To moja córka, Ciri – oświadczył Geralt. Barnabé-Basile spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. O tym, że Geralt miał córkę, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. – A co się stało, tego jeszcze nie wiem. Przynieś trochę wody do mycia – polecił wiedźmin.

\- Oczywiście – Barnabé-Basile ukłonił się i wyszedł z sypialni.

Geralt usiadł na łóżku obok córki i zaczął rozpinać sprzączki napierśnika Ciri. Przed rozdzieleniem się nieco ponad rok temu Geralt przedstawił córkę Yoanie, wciąż pracującej we Wrońcach. Skelligijska płatnerka wykonała dla Ciri lekki i wytrzymały napierśnik, który w połączeniu ze wzmacnianymi skórą wiwerny spodniami, miękkimi rękawicami i wygodnymi butami na niewysokim obcasie z wyraźnym bieżnikiem na podeszwie tworzył praktyczny, kobiecy komplet świetnie chroniący całe ciało przed różnymi obrażeniami. Teraz nie wyglądał na uszkodzony – Ciri potrafiła dbać o swój ekwipunek, szczególnie tak dobrej jakości.

Jedyne, co Geralt zauważył, to to, że był zakładany w wyraźnym pośpiechu. Nie wszystkie sprzączki były dociągnięte, jakby po prostu miały się trzymać.

Geralt ściągnął napierśnik i odłożył go na bok.

Ciri nie miała pod spodem bielizny. Miała posiniaczone żebra, wokół nadgarstków pod rękawicami widniały sińce jak od kajdanek albo sznura.

Geralt pochylił głowę, zacisnął pięści i zęby. Bał się, co zobaczy, jak ściągnie jej spodnie.

Barnabé-Basile zapukał do drzwi. Geralt szybko przykrył Ciri i przejął miednicę z wodą z rąk majordomusa.

\- Czegoś jeszcze potrzeba jaśnie panu? – spytał cicho majordomus.

\- Nie, poradzę sobie, dzięki. Dopilnuj, by nikt mi nie przeszkadzał – polecił Geralt i miał już zamknąć drzwi, kiedy majordomus zapytał:

\- Przygotować pokój gościnny?

Geralt zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Nie – zdecydował w końcu. Nie wyobrażał sobie zostawić Ciri teraz samą, a jego łóżko było większe i wygodniejsze od tego na górze; poza tym, gdyby Ciri postanowiła wstać, wolałby nie ryzykować, że spadnie ze schodów.

Barnabé-Basile ukłonił się i odszedł. Geralt zaniósł miskę do łóżka i zabrał się za opatrywanie ran Ciri po ściągnięciu reszty jej ubrań.

Pod spodniami miała majtki. Bielizna była brudna od kurzu i krwi. Geralt znów musiał przerwać swoje zabiegi, żeby się uspokoić. Mógł się domyślać, co się stało i przed czym uciekała Ciri.

Geralt delikatnie, ale dokładnie zmył całą krew i brud z ciała córki. Ciri przez ten czas nie reagowała, dała się obracać na bok, brzuch i z powrotem na plecy. Oddychała cały czas spokojnie i miarowo, ale zaczęła drżeć.

Geralt musiał założyć szwy na kilka głębszych ran, ale ogólnie stan dziewczyny był dobry. Wiedźmin podejrzewał, że utrata przytomności była związana bardziej z wyczerpaniem niż odniesionymi obrażeniami. Krew pochodziła z zadrapań od pazurów i płytkich cięć, typowych dla walki na różne ostrza. Zadrapania były nieco zaczerwienione na brzegach, ale Geralt dokładnie je oczyścił i opatrzył z użyciem odkażających ziół. Zawsze miał pod ręką ich zapas.

Kiedy skończył, położył Ciri po jednej stronie łóżka, z głową podpartą poduszką, i przykrył ją dokładnie, od stóp po szyję. Dopiero wtedy otworzył drzwi.

Barnabé-Basile czekał tuż obok. Cicho przejął miskę z brudną wodą. Geralt ciężko doczłapał do stołu, zostawiwszy drzwi do sypialni otwarte. Mimo braku apetytu skubnął co nieco z wyłożonego na stole jedzenia.

\- Mogę cię prosić o przygotowanie bulionu? – spytał cicho Marlenę, kiedy ta przynosiła pokrojony, domowy chleb.

\- Oczywiście, będzie czekać – odparła kobieta bez wahania i poklepała go po ramieniu, przechodząc obok z powrotem do kuchni.

 

* * *

 

Ciri oprzytomniała, leżąc na czyjejś klatce piersiowej.

Ciało pod nią było ubrane w lniany materiał, unosiło się w głębokim, spokojnym oddechu. Ciri nie śmiała otworzyć oczu, nasłuchiwała tylko, liczyła sekundy.

Jeden-dwa-trzy-cztery-BU-BUM. Jeden-dwa-trzy-cztery-BU-BUM.

Bicie serca pod jej uchem było silne i głośne jak dzwon. Znała je bardzo dobrze i rozpoznałaby je wszędzie.

Otworzyła oczy. W przytulnie urządzonym pokoju panował półmrok, sądząc po ilości światła za niewielkim oknem był świt.

Uniosła nieco głowę. Zobaczyła przed sobą znajomą, okoloną białymi włosami, gładko ogoloną twarz z długim nosem i półotwartymi we śnie ustami. Twarz była całkowicie rozluźniona.

Ciri czuła pod sobą ramię, a na plecach dużą, pokrytą odciskami dłoń.

Szybko oceniła swój stan. Była obolała, coś zalegało jej w gardle, ale poza tym czuła się całkiem nieźle. Była ubrana w długą koszulę – na pewno nie jej własną – oraz majtki i skarpetki. Leżała przykryta miękką, pachnącą świeżością pościelą; Geralt pod nią produkował ciepło, w rezultacie było jej piekielnie gorąco, ale nie miała ochoty się ruszyć. Właściwie dawno nie było jej tak dobrze.

Znów położyła głowę na jego piersi i westchnęła.

\- Słyszę, jak myślisz – odezwał się Geralt zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Myślałam, że śpisz – odparła z uśmiechem.

Znów spojrzała na niego. Napotkała jego złote oczy, wpatrzone w nią nieco sennie.

\- Co to było? – spytał. Dłoń na jej plecach ruszyła się nieco, przesuwała się w górę i w dół w znajomym, ojcowskim geście.

Spięła się. Przecież to oczywiste: skoro była ranna, to ją opatrzył i widział, co się z nią stało.

\- Alghule – odparła.

\- Przed czy po ludziach?

Oparła czoło o jego pierś, nie mogła patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Przed – rzekła w końcu. Wiedziała, że kłamstwa nie mają przy nim sensu.

\- Mhm – mruknął Geralt i zapadła cisza. Dłoń na jej plecach nadal ruszała się w ten sam sposób.

\- Nie zrobisz mi wykładu? – spytała po chwili, opierając o niego policzek.

\- A powinienem? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

Znów na niego spojrzała, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Ciri, wiesz, co robisz – rzekł spokojnie, patrząc jej w oczy. – Wybrałaś to życie ze wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami. Ja mogę ci tylko pomóc w miarę swoich możliwości. Wykłady i wymówki w tej chwili nic nie dadzą. Zresztą, co miałbym ci powiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem – odparła i wzruszyła jednym ramieniem. – Czasem po prostu myślę, że jednak się do tego nie nadaję.

\- Nie gadaj głupstw – przerwał jej i uniósł się nieco na łóżku. Też usiadła, podpierając się na łokciu. – Widziałem przecież, co umiesz, radzisz sobie świetnie. Po prostu jesteś zmęczona i musisz sobie odpuścić na jakiś czas.

\- Jak?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zostań tutaj na zimę – zaproponował.

\- Nie chcę ci wisieć na karku – odparła Ciri, kiwając głową, chociaż propozycja była bardzo kusząca. Na Szlaku była cały rok. Z innych potencjalnych miejsc na zimowanie, Kaer Morhen było opuszczone, a z Novigradu było za blisko do Velen i tamtejszych bagien, gdzie zawsze było coś do roboty. Toussaint pewnie miało swoje problemy, ale czuła, że tu dałaby radę zwyczajnie odpocząć. Nie miała jednak zamiaru ot tak się zgodzić, to nie było w jej stylu.

\- W Kaer Morhen nikt nikomu nie wisiał na karku – zaprotestował Geralt, zagarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów Ciri za jej ucho. – Zimowanie tam to był należny wiedźminom odpoczynek. Czuj się tu jak u siebie.

\- Przemyślę to – zapewniła. – Na razie na pewno nigdzie się nie wybieram. Może po to, by sprawdzić, co to za zapachy – dodała, wciągając nosem powietrze.

Geralt uśmiechnął się. Wstał z łóżka i sięgnął do komody. Wyciągnął z niej skórzane spodnie Ciri.

\- Udało się doprowadzić je do porządku, ale później będziesz potrzebowała większej garderoby – rzekł, podając Ciri spodnie.

\- Większość mojego ekwipunku została u Jaskra, część we wsi, która wystawiła kontrakt na alghule, a resztę... zgubiłam – przyznała Ciri, wciągając spodnie. Kiedy wstała, koszula, którą miała na sobie, sięgała jej poniżej bioder.

Geralt domyślał się, w jakich okolicznościach Ciri „zgubiła” swoje rzeczy, ale wolał ten temat poruszyć nieco później. Dla niego wyglądało to tak, jakby została napadnięta i porwana przez większą grupę ludzi, kiedy odpoczywała po wykonaniu kontraktu na alghule. Być może była wyczerpana i dała się zaskoczyć. Uciekła przy pierwszej okazji.

Ciri dobrze trzymała się na nogach, więc Geralt nie wisiał nad nią, kiedy ruszyła do drzwi i wyszła z sypialni.

Mimo bardzo wczesnej godziny, w korytarzu czekali już Barnabé-Basile i Marlena. Majordomus powitał ją tak, jakby była co najmniej hrabianką, Marlena natomiast przyjęła rolę ciotki, przeszła z Ciri na ty i zaczęła namawiać do jedzenia.

Ciri początkowo była nieco zaskoczona, ale widząc znaczący uśmieszek na twarzy Geralta, szybko doszła do siebie.

\- Bardzo miło mi was poznać – rzekła. – Rozumiem, że to panu ten dom zawdzięcza taki wygląd, a dzięki pani spało mi się bardziej miękko, niż w dzieciństwie – dodała, kiwając głową odpowiednio na majordomusa i Marlenę. Poklepała przy tym Geralta po brzuchu. Geralt parsknął.

\- Robimy, co w naszej mocy – odparła Marlena poważnie, ale była wyraźnie zadowolona z pochwały Ciri. Przyczynienie się do powstania ochronnej warstwy tłuszczyku na chudym ciele Geralta było dla niej punktem honoru i osobistą misją po tym, jak go któregoś razu zobaczyła bez koszuli.

Usiedli do stołu.

Śniadanie było proste, ale sycące. Ciri początkowo starała się jeść powoli i kulturalnie, ale kiedy Marlena i Barnabé-Basile odeszli do swoich obowiązków, przestała się powstrzymywać. Geralt podsuwał jej tylko co lepsze kąski, chociaż sam też jadł.

\- Kiedy ostatnio jadłaś coś porządnego? – spytał w końcu widząc, że Ciri dorównuje mu apetytem.

\- A jak długo spałam? – spytała między jednym kęsem kanapki a drugim.

\- Od wczorajszego popołudnia.

\- To jakieś trzy dni temu – przyznała Ciri, rozdzielając nogę kurczaka. Chwyciła podudzie w dłoń i zaczęła odgryzać mięso.

Geralt tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Po śniadaniu muszę pojechać do miasta, zaczekasz tu na mnie? – spytał po chwili. – Nie będzie mnie może dwie czy trzy godziny. Barnaba-Bazyli pewnie chętnie zajmie cię grą w gwinta.

\- Wiesz, że muszę wrócić do Velen, odebrać swoje rzeczy – zaprotestowała niepewnie Ciri.

\- Nie musisz wracać od razu. Poza tym, może zabierzesz mnie ze sobą? – zaproponował niewinnie Geralt.

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

\- Dobrze wiem, że nienawidzisz portali.

\- Ciri. Rok cię nie widziałem i chciałbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu – wyznał szczerze Geralt, nachylając się do niej. – Musisz odpocząć i byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś zimowała tutaj. Boję się tylko, że jeśli pojedziesz do Velen sama, już tu nie wrócisz.

Patrzała mu chwilę w oczy.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, przyda mi się wsparcie moralne i ewentualnie zbrojne – przyznała i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Wiem, gdzie znaleźć moje zgubione rzeczy; może z tobą będzie mi łatwiej je... odzyskać. Poza tym, po Królestwach Północy zaczynają krążyć plotki, że coś ci się stało, bo zniknąłeś rok temu i słuch by o tobie zaginął, gdyby nie Jaskier. No i skoro chcesz się poświęcić, nie śmiem odmówić – zakończyła i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

Po śniadaniu Ciri przeniosła się do pokoju gościnnego, by się zdrzemnąć. Barnabé-Basile miał mieć na nią oko, podczas gdy Geralt pojechał do miasta.

Wiedźmin wrócił trzy godziny później z torbami pełnymi ubrań dla Ciri. Dziewczyna chciała protestować, ale szybko zorientowała się, że jest kompletnie nieprzygotowana do pogody w Toussaint pod względem odzieży oraz że ktoś musiał Geraltowi pomóc w wyborze ubrań. Nabyte fatałaszki służyły na różne okazje. Była tam sukienka balowa i nieco bardziej codzienna, przewiewne spodnie i koszule, lekkie bluzki, kamizelki na coraz chłodniejsze wieczory, kilka par butów również na rozmaite okazje, wszystko kolorowe, praktyczne gdy trzeba i ozdobne.

Ciri radośnie zabrała się za przymierzanie, kiedy już Geralt oświadczył, że na brak gotówki nie narzeka i niechże dziewczyna da się trochę rozpieścić przez starego tak-jakby-ojca. Opowiedział przy okazji, jak sprzedawczyni w sklepie dokładnie go wypytała o wygląd Ciri i do czego ubrania miały służyć.

Godzinę później okazało się, że Geralt świetnie wydał około sto pięćdziesiąt florenów. Wszystkie ubrania spodobały się Ciri i pasowały na nią jak ulał. Po obiedzie Geralt pojechał jeszcze raz do miasta i nie było go godzinę. Wypytany po powrocie przez Ciri przyznał się, że wręczył tamtej sprzedawczyni kwiaty w podzięce. Dziewczyna – ubrana w nową płócienną koszulę i luźne spodnie sięgające do połowy łydek – uściskała go radośnie.

Nie mówiła jednak w ogóle o tym, co się z nią stało w Velen, a Geralt też nie pytał. Starał się spędzić z nią jak najwięcej czasu, nie sprawiając przy tym wrażenia, że wisi jej na karku. Była to bardzo delikatna sytuacja, którą Ciri zdawała się doceniać. Dała się oprowadzić po posiadłości, trochę jadła, spróbowała lokalnych win. Dzień był spędzony leniwie, wyłącznie na odpoczynku.

Powrót do Velen zarządzono na następny dzień. Geralt nie protestował, bo widział, że Ciri jest w dobrej formie, a odwlekanie poszukiwań bandytów, którzy skrzywdzili dziewczynę, mogło znacznie utrudnić im sprawę. Ciri, pozbawiona miecza, na zaproszenie Geralta rozejrzała się po jego kolekcji.

W końcu wybrała po męsku długie, ale lekkie i cienkie ostrze, ukształtowane w ciasną falę, z ostrymi ząbkami po obu stronach klingi.

\- Pamiętam ten miecz. Walczyłeś nim na Undvik – rzekła, oceniając jego wagę i wyważenie.

Geralt pokiwał poważnie głową.

\- To projekt ze Szkoły Kota, elfi, więc lekki i wytrzymały.

\- I brutalny – stwierdziła, patrząc na ukształtowanie klingi.

\- Skuteczny – poprawił Geralt z nieco drapieżnym uśmiechem.

Ciri wyszła za dom, na plac do ćwiczeń. Rzuciła się z zadziwiającą agresją na kukły treningowe.

Stalowy miecz dobrze leżał w dłoni. Był dla Ciri oczywiście nieco za długi, ale dziewczyna szybko przyzwyczaiła się do ostrza. Geralt wręczył jej pochwę na miecz i uprząż, po czym oboje wrócili do domu, by przygotować się do podróży. Ponieważ nie planowali długiego pobytu w Velen, Geralt zabrał tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy: jedną zmianę ubrań, trochę jedzenia, z eliksirów tylko Grom i Jaskółkę, do tego Jad Wisielców na miecz i trochę zapasowych bełtów do kuszy. Ciri zaopatrzyła się podobnie.

Geralt poinformował majordomusa, że wyjeżdżają, po czym oboje wrócili na plac treningowy i stamtąd Ciri teleportowała ich prosto do Velen, w okolice Konarów.

\- Jak to jest, że twoje portale nie wywracają flaków tak, jak wszystkie pozostałe? – spytał Geralt, rozglądając się po okolicy.

\- Bo moje działają na innej zasadzie, ale nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Uznam to za komplement – odparła Ciri z uśmiechem.

\- I słusznie.

Marszowym krokiem ruszyli do wsi.

Pierwsza rozpoznała ich Glenna, żona rzeźnika.

\- Pani wiedźminko, wróciła pani! – zawołała i podbiegła bliżej. Nie zwracała uwagi na Geralta, który trzymał się z tyłu i udawał, że się rozgląda. – Przepadła pani jak kamień w wodę, niektórzy mówili, że już pani nie wróci, ale widzieliśmy, że zabiła pani te potwory, więc miałam nadzieję, że niedługo...

\- Ktoś konkretny tak mówił? – przerwała jej Ciri.

\- Antek, pomocnik kowala, ale on zawsze bzdury gada. – Glenna machnęła ręką. – Chciał się pewnie dobrać do pani rzeczy, ale kowal nie pozwolił, wszystko jest bezpieczne, łącznie z koniem.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że koń pod siodło mniej się przydaje we wsi, niż pociągowy – oceniła z uśmiechem Ciri.

\- Wie pani, co pazerniejsi pewnie by sprzedali, wojna przeszła, ale pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą. Ale wstyd tak narażającego życie wędrowca od razu okradać z całego dobytku – kobieta pokiwała głową. – Nie będę was zatrzymywać, u kowala dostanie pani swoje rzeczy.

\- Dziękuję – odrzekła Ciri z wdzięcznością.

Poszła w stronę kuźni. Geralt wciąż trzymał się z tyłu, ale Ciri była pewna, że nadstawia ucha. Nie miała w sumie nic przeciwko: jego obecność dodawała jej odwagi i tłumiła skurcz w dołku, narastający w miarę zbliżania się do miejsca spotkania z bandytami. Geralt w całej tej sprawie pozostawał zadziwiająco taktowny, ale już podczas walki z Dzikim Gonem udowodnił, że jest w stanie traktować ją jako samodzielną, dorosłą kobietę, która umie sobie sama poradzić, nawet, jeśli czasem przydało jej się ramię do otarcia łez czy zaproszenie do wyładowania złości. Dawał jej czas i poczucie bezpieczeństwa bez wyręczania, zbędnego głaskania po główce czy brutalnej krytyki. To ostatnie wyczerpał podczas jej szkolenia dawno temu. Z każdą minutą doceniała jego obecność coraz bardziej.

Zachował kamienną twarz podczas rozmowy Ciri z kowalem. Nie wypowiedział się na temat stawki, którą dostała za alghule. Nawet starał się nie sprawiać wrażenia, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Po prostu na nią czekał.

Kiedy wyszli od kowala, Ciri prowadziła swojego konia, a w kieszeni miała wypchany monetami mieszek.

\- Pani wiedźminko! – zawołało jakieś dziecko. Podbiegł do nich na oko ośmioletni chłopiec, rozglądał się czujnie dookoła. – Może pani pójść za mną?

Ciri zerknęła na Geralta i uniosła brew. Geralt wzruszył ramieniem. Poszli za chłopcem.

Chłopiec zaprowadził ich do szopy na obrzeżach wsi. Wyciągnął spod siana długi pakunek. Ciri od razu rozpoznała swój miecz.

\- Skąd to masz? – spytała, biorąc w dłonie pochwę z Zireal.

\- Jeden z bandytów chciał go sprzedać, ale kowal nie miał tyle pieniędzy. Wiedziałem, że to pani miecz, więc poszedłem za nimi i w nocy go ukradłem – przyznał chłopiec.

\- To było bardzo niebezpieczne – odparła z dezaprobatą Ciri, oglądając miecz. Był brudny, ale poza tym niezniszczony.

\- Umiem się skradać jak wilk i znam te lasy lepiej niż ktokolwiek ze wsi. Pan Niellen mnie czasem uczył. Jak dorosnę, będę myśliwym! – zapewnił dumnie chłopiec.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, ale następnym razem lepiej nie zbliżaj się do bandytów, żeby nie zrobili ci krzywdy – rzekła Ciri, wyciągnęła z mieszka kilka monet i wcisnęła chłopcu. – A teraz mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Czy wiesz, gdzie są teraz ci bandyci?

 

* * *

 

Bandyci założyli obóz na plaży, w miejscu osłoniętym przez wzgórze. Dzięki temu byli niewidoczni od strony lądu, ale jeśli ktoś wiedział, gdzie ich znaleźć, łatwo mogli wpaść w zasadzkę.

Ciri stwierdziła chłodno, że pewnie stracili mózgowca w swojej grupie. Nie miał im kto powiedzieć, że miejsce w gruncie rzeczy jest kiepskie. Geralt mógł się domyślić, co się z nim stało. Najwyraźniej Ciri zostawiła swój ślad, uciekając.

Geralt wspiął się na wzgórze, położył się na brzuchu w miejscu z pięknym widokiem na cały obóz, przygotował specjalne bełty do kuszy i czekał.

Ciri wmaszerowała do obozu chwilę później. Trzymała się sztywno, miecz – Zireal, ten wybrany w Corvo Bianco wylądował w jukach konia dziewczyny – dzierżyła w dłoni. Geralt nadstawił ucha.

Ciri mówiła niewiele. Herszt bandy wręcz przeciwnie, aż Geralta palec świerzbił na spuście kuszy.

Bandyci zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich namiotów. Było ich w sumie dziesięciu – całkiem spora banda, niewielki problem dla sprawnego wiedźmina, ale poważny dla rannej, zmęczonej i zaskoczonej dziewczyny. Geralt widział, jak palce Ciri zaciskały się na rękojeści jej miecza, a jej postawa sztywniała coraz bardziej.

Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna wpada w panikę. Postanowili wcześniej, że zaczekają na pierwszy ruch bandytów i że Geralt będzie służył wyłącznie jako wsparcie, ale jeśli Ciri nie oprzytomnieje, będzie musiał opuścić swoje stanowisko i walczyć bezpośrednio.

Bandyci powyciągali miecze i noże. Herszt zbliżył się do Ciri i szturchnął ją ręką. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. Geralt stwierdził, że ma dość.

Wycelował kuszę w szyję mężczyzny czającego się za Ciri. Nacisnął spust.

W obozie rozległo się nieludzkie wycie. Bełt uderzył mężczyznę w kark i eksplodował.

To jakby wybiło Ciri z transu. Wrzasnęła wściekle i zaatakowała mężczyzn.

Herszt cofnął się i zaczął rozglądać, szukając jak najszybszej drogi ucieczki. Pobiegł w górę wzgórza, prosto na Geralta, który wciąż zimno strzelał do bandytów jak do kaczek, celując tak, by czuli, że umierają – w uda, karki, ramiona, brzuchy. Ciri walczyła z pozostałymi. Kiedy Geralt stwierdził, że dziewczyna sama sobie poradzi, wstał, praktycznie wpadł na herszta bandy i położył go na ziemi jednym celnym ciosem pięści w głowę.

Herszt oprzytomniał jakąś godzinę później. Siedział na ziemi, pod drzewem, z rękami związanymi z tyłu tak, że obejmowały pień, o który był oparty. Miał też związane nogi w kostkach i kolanach oraz usta zakneblowane jego własną chustką.

Dziewczyna i wiedźmin stali przed nim i przyglądali się mu zimno. Dziewczyna miała w dłoni miecz opuszczony do ziemi. Ostrze było brązowe od zaschniętej krwi. Wiedźmin stał w lekkim rozkroku, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami. Wyglądali jak ojciec i córka, dziewczyna miała nieco tylko ciemniejsze włosy, a oboje mieli tak samo chłodne oczy – on po kociemu drapieżne, ona twarde niczym szmaragdy.

Herszt szybko rozpoznał i przypomniał sobie, co słyszał o tym białowłosym mężczyźnie. Rzeźnik z Blaviken, pseudonim tylko potwierdzony tym, jak wypatroszył jego kamratów – bo to przecież wiedźmin musiał strzelać z kuszy. Mógł dać jego ludziom szybką śmierć, ale nie, wybrał bełty rozpryskowe i strzały w miękkie części ciała.

Z obozu na plaży nadal dobiegały jęki bólu i ostre wrzaski – do rannych już dobrały się trupojady. A tych dwoje stało nad nim i przyglądało się mu jak okazowi w muzeum albo bardzo brzydkiemu zwierzęciu.

Knebel na ustach oznaczał brak możliwości układów czy nawet błagania o litość.

Dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła palce na rękojeści miecza, w końcu westchnęła.

\- Nie mogę – rzekła. – Jeszcze kilka lat temu bym umiała, teraz nie mogę.

\- W porządku – odparł spokojnie wiedźmin niskim, chrapliwym głosem. – To nawet lepiej.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, schowała miecz do pochwy na plecach, odwróciła się i ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę wsi.

Wiedźmin podszedł bliżej i ukląkł przed bandytą.

\- Ona nie umie zabić bezbronnego, ale ja tak – rzekł zimno. Jeśli bandyta przez chwilę liczył, że odejdzie stąd żywy, właśnie został wyprowadzony z błędu. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś obecnie bezbronny chociażby szturchnął ją z pogardą. A ty zrobiłeś dużo, dużo więcej, prawda?

Bandyta patrzył na niego tylko. Oddychał coraz szybciej, powietrze świszczało mu w nosie. Jego wyobraźnia działała na wysokich obrotach – co ten łowca potworów z nim zrobi? Jego kamratów wypatroszył, on sam też nie miał co liczyć na szybką śmierć.

Wiedźmin cofnął się o krok, machnął prawą ręką z palcami złożonymi w jakiś przemyślny wzór.

W bandytę z hukiem gromu uderzyła fala lodowatego powietrza. Nie było to powietrze jak podczas zamieci, tylko jakby wpadł do zamarzniętego jeziora daleko w górach Północy. Zimno przeniknęło głęboko do jego kości...

A potem nie czuł już nic.

 

* * *

 

\- Co to było? – spytała Ciri.

Jechała na swoim koniu, trzymając się blisko wozu, na którego tyle rozsiadł się Geralt. Kupiec z Konarów bardzo się ucieszył, gdy się dowiedział, że wybierają się do Novigradu. Nie tylko pozwolił Geraltowi na jazdę na wozie, ale nawet obiecał im zapłacić za eskortę trzech wozów. Mimo zakończenia wojny na traktach wciąż zdarzali się bandyci. Dwoje wiedźminów miało dużą szansę obronić mały konwój przed rabunkiem.

Wóz na tyle trząsł, że Geralt wolałby samemu jechać konno, ale było to lepsze od pieszej wędrówki.

\- To pod drzewem. Brzmiało jak Aard – sprecyzowała Ciri. Znała teorię o wiedźmińskich znakach i Aard raczej nie byłby jej pierwszym wyborem w tamtej sytuacji. Każdy był okrutny. Igni bardziej pasował, ale wszyscy napatrzyli się na stosy w Novigradzie. Aksji, jeśli Geralt miałby więcej czasu i ochotę na okrutną zabawę typu „powieś się na drzewie”.

Woźnica wozu, na którym siedział Geralt, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem był głuchy. Mogli rozmawiać swobodnie.

\- Bo to był Aard. Trochę doprawiony – odparł Geralt. Siedział oparty plecami o wysoki bok wozu, z nogami wiszącymi poza przeciwległą krawędź. Pod sobą miał cały swój ekwipunek i trochę siana.

\- Jak to, doprawiony?

\- Wzmocniony polarnym powietrzem – wyjaśnił Geralt. – To długa historia, opowiem wszystko w Kameleonie.

Wiedział, że czeka go wiele pytań: żadnemu z przyjaciół nie przyznał się do przejścia trzeciej rundy mutacji w laboratorium profesora Moreau. Była ona chyba najmniej nieprzyjemna, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z drugą, ale sama przygoda w ukrytym laboratorium była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Badawcze spojrzenia, którymi raczyła go Ciri, zapowiadały pociągnięcie tematu później. Geralt wiedział, że oberwie po uszach.

Na razie się tym nie przejmował. Cieszył się chwilami spędzonymi z Ciri – nigdy nie mieli dość czasu, by zwyczajnie usiąść i porozmawiać o głupotach, nie myśląc o zbliżających się wydarzeniach. Teraz niczego się nie spodziewali, nic nie mieli do zrobienia. Trochę wisiała nad nimi sprawa ataku na Ciri, ale Geralt postanowił pozwolić córce wybrać moment, żeby o tym porozmawiać. O ile w ogóle taki moment by nastąpił. Jeśli nie, to trudno.

Przez dwa dni spokojnej podróży zarobili na swoje honorarium za eskortę. Napotkali trzy bandy: jedną odstraszył sam widok wiedźminów, z dwiema Geralt i Ciri poradzili sobie bez większego problemu. Ciri bardzo dobrze walczyła z siodła, Geralt wsparł ją celnymi strzałami z kuszy – tym razem normalnymi bełtami, ale celowanymi w głowy napastników. Kupiec żegnał się z nimi niemal ze łzami w oczach, kiedy dojechali do bram Novigradu. Spod Bramy Hierarchów był tylko mały kawałek do Kameleona. Ciri zostawiła konia w pobliskiej stajni.

Kabaret powitał ich gwarem typowym dla popołudnia. Jaskier jak zwykle czuwał w głównej sali, kelnerki uwijały się między klientami, Zoltan kręcił się w okolicach kuchni, a kapela przygrywała do kotleta.

\- Ciri! Geralt! – zawołał radośnie Jaskier, widząc ich w drzwiach. Ciri uściskała barda, Geralt ścisnął jego dłoń. – Wiedzieliście, kiedy wpaść. Dziś wieczorem wielka premiera!

\- Tak witasz mnie po roku? – spytał z uśmiechem Geralt.

\- Nie bój nic, czas na nadrabianie zaległości też będzie – zapewnił Jaskier, ale widać było po nim, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – Jeśli potrzebujecie się odświeżyć, natychmiast zlecę przygotowanie kąpieli.

\- Będziemy wdzięczni – poprosiła Ciri.

\- Robi się – Jaskier ukłonił się. – Ale Priscilla się ucieszy, że będziecie na jej występie!

\- Wraca na scenę? – spytał Geralt. Razem ruszyli w stronę schodów na górę.

\- Tak, to będzie jej pierwszy występ od czasu... no wiesz. Profesor von Gratz wrócił do Oxenfurtu, ale nadal przyjmował nas regularnie. Shani też wróciła i bardzo nam pomogła – mówił Jaskier. – Głos zmienił się jej nieco, znaczy Priscilli, ale na próbach brzmiała bardzo dobrze. Zyskała pewien pazur, powinna odzyskać starych fanów i może jej nowych przybędzie?

\- A co to za premiera? – dopytywał Geralt.

\- To niespodzianka. Powinna przypaść ci do gustu – zapewnił Jaskier.

\- Taak? Już się boję.

\- No wiesz – obruszył się Jaskier, ale szybko domyślił się, że Geralt żartował.

Wiedźmin wyraźnie polubił Priscillę i chociaż nie mieli czasu się zaprzyjaźnić, szybko włączył ją do swojego osobistego kręgu. A ten krąg miał jego opiekę i ochronę, w porywach do krwawej zemsty.

Zoltan po wyjeździe Geralta z miasta podczas poszukiwań Ciri opowiedział Jaskrowi, jak Geralt zareagował na „Wilczą Zamieć” podczas ich pierwszej styczności z trubadurką. Wiedźmin wprawdzie nie powiedział tego wprost, ale bard nie miał wątpliwości, że Biały Wilk nie miał nic przeciwko obecności Priscilli w ich towarzystwie. Kibicował jej powrotowi do zdrowia i pytał o nią w każdym liście do Jaskra z Toussaint. W zamian z całą pewnością nie miał powodów do niepokoju, jeśli chodziło o jej twórczość, bo dziewczyna doceniała troskę o nią i przyjaźń Jaskra z Geraltem. Sama też polubiła wiedźmina.

Jaskier zawsze zostawiał dla nich jeden wolny pokój. Geralt i Ciri odświeżyli się, przebrali i zeszli na dół, by coś zjeść. Na tyłach niewielkiej sceny pojawiła się kotara. Karczma powoli zaludniała się – Jaskier na pewno w całym mieście rozreklamował powrót Priscilli.

W końcu nadeszła godzina występu. Priscilla, ubrana w typowe dla siebie kolorowe wdzianko, ukłoniła się i bez słowa usiadła na stołku. W ręku trzymała swoją lutnię.

Pierwsze muśnięcia strun zasugerowały, że to będzie ballada. W końcu popłynął głos dziewczyny – rzeczywiście nieco chrapliwy i niższy od tego sprzed wypadku, ale brzmiał intrygująco.

_W słonecznej krainie, u stóp wzgórza_

_Stała smutna posiadłość._

_Przybył wędrowiec, dom go powitał..._

Geralt wsłuchał się w tekst. Z każdym kolejnym wersem czuł rosnące wzruszenie. Czuł też na sobie spojrzenie Ciri, która obserwowała go uważnie.

Zakończony po kilkunastu minutach, składający się z kilku pieśni występ został nagrodzony stojącą owacją, również od Geralta i Ciri. Priscilla ukłoniła się z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za takie przyjęcie – rzekła.

Jaskier wpadł na scenę i uścisnął ją mocno. Geralt trzymał się z tyłu, przeczekując pierwszą falę gratulacji. Ciri trzymała się obok; w pewnym momencie włożyła swoją dłoń w jego i uścisnęła ją.

W końcu Priscilla zauważyła ich i sama podeszła.

\- Geralt! Jak ci się podobało?

\- Bardzo – odparł wiedźmin przez ściśnięte gardło. – Skąd...

\- Z twoich listów do Jaskra – przyznała Priscilla. – I jego opowieści po tym, jak cię odwiedził w Toussaint. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozminęłam się z prawdą?

\- A ja mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że w każdej chwili możecie przyjechać i porównać te opowieści ze stanem faktycznym? – odparł pytaniem.

\- Na pewno kiedyś skorzystamy z zaproszenia – zapewniła Priscilla z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podobało, bałam się, że możesz się obrazić.

\- Na ciebie? Nigdy, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym występie – odparł Geralt i zdołał się uśmiechnąć. Priscilla skromnie spuściła oczy, ale widać było po niej, że jest dumna z efektu.

Ballada wykonana na samym początku traktowała o jego własnym domu, ciepłym, radosnym, bezpiecznym, gościnnym, pachnącym winem, ziołami i jedzeniem przyrządzonym z pasją. Była mowa o Marlenie, która po zdjęciu klątwy zyskała dach nad głową i sens w życiu. Była mowa o wiernym majordomusie, za którego sprawą winnica odżyła. I o strudzonym wędrowcu, który w murach posiadłości znalazł wreszcie spokojną przystań.

Geralt opuścił swój dom tylko na dwa dni i przez tę pieśń nagle za nim zatęsknił. Zdał sobie sprawę, że skromna posiadłość była dla niego tym, co stracił po bitwie w Kaer Morhen. Górska twierdza zawsze była miejscem, do którego mógł wracać z pełną świadomością, że będzie tam mile widziany, nawet po tym, jak zaczęła popadać w ruinę. Teraz tę funkcję pełniło Corvo Bianco – a nawet było czymś więcej, bo należało wyłącznie do niego.

Priscilla odeszła porozmawiać z innymi gośćmi karczmy, zaś Geralt, Ciri i Jaskier usiedli przy stole niedaleko wejścia do kuchni. To było ich stałe miejsce, rzadko zajęte przez gości. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Nadal czuł na sobie spojrzenie Ciri.

\- Powiem szczerze, zastanawiałam się, czy skorzystać z twojego zaproszenia – Ciri przyznała w końcu. – Ale powoli przestaję mieć wątpliwości. Priscilla zdecydowanie umie oddać klimat miejsca, w którym nigdy nawet nie była.

\- Ja na twoim miejscu w ogóle bym się nie zastanawiał – wtrącił Jaskier. – To wspaniałe miejsce. Odpoczynek ci się przyda, a gdzie indziej zaznasz tyle spokoju i słońca?

\- Yennefer wróciła do Vengerbergu... – oświadczyła nieśmiało Ciri.

\- Cóż, jedyne, co mogę ci obiecać w porównaniu z Yen, to znacznie mniej polityki – odparł niezrażony Geralt.

Po rozstaniu z Yen obiecał sobie, że nie będzie komentował całej sprawy między nimi. Ciri i przyjaciele wyciągnęli swoje wnioski, on nie miał zamiaru dokładać powodów do dyskusji. Nie wiedział, jak do tego podchodziła sama czarodziejka: cieszył się tylko, że po dość burzliwym rozstaniu chyba postanowiła zostawić go w spokoju. Tym razem nie wiązało ich zaklęcie, które zmusiłoby ich do powrotu do siebie. Yen zresztą przyznała, że jest na niego mniej wściekła właśnie ze względu na to, że pomógł jej uwolnić ich od zaklęcia dżinna.

\- Aha, czyli jeśli zatęsknię do wyższych sfer, mam się zgłosić do niej? – spytała Ciri z uniesieniem brwi.

\- U mnie też czasem pojawia się pewien nieco arystokratyczny wampir wyższy, nie do końca zrównoważona księżna i redański szlachcic, ale nikt nie będzie od ciebie niczego wymagał w kwestii etykiety. Mieszkasz w końcu u wiedźmina – odparł Geralt i uśmiechnął się.

Ciri zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie ruszałeś się stamtąd przez rok – stwierdziła po chwili. – Miałeś dość zajęć i rozrywek.

\- Na wiosnę chyba się ruszę, skoro Północ za mną tęskni – przyznał Geralt ze wzruszeniem ramionami. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie wtedy zastąpić na stanowisku wiedźmina-rezydenta.

\- Zostać cały rok? – spytała Ciri, jakby upewniając się.

\- A czemu nie? – odparł zdziwiony Geralt.

\- No, Geralt! Snucie planów na pół roku do przodu to rzecz niebywała u ciebie – wtrącił Jaskier, przysłuchując się rozmowie z ukłuciem radości. Geralt ze wszystkich jego przyjaciół chyba najbardziej zasługiwał na spokój i własny kąt, czego nie dałby mu nawet zapewniony pokój w Kameleonie. Bez względu na to, jak mile był tu widziany, w oczach wiedźmina zawsze byłoby to rozwiązanie tymczasowe, a Corvo Bianco dawało mu poczucie stabilizacji.

\- Jak się ma posiadłość na utrzymaniu i winnicę do postawienia na nogi, jakoś się człowiek uczy wybiegać w przyszłość dalej, niż zwykle – odparł Geralt. – Zresztą, to są bardzo realne plany.

\- To prawda – odrzekł Jaskier. – Wydajesz się być, mimo wszystko, w swoim żywiole.

\- I to mnie przekonuje – oświadczyła Ciri, wzmacniając przekaz klepnięciem dłonią w stół. – Jeśli Geralt jest w stanie osiąść na tak długo w jednym miejscu bez planów wyprowadzki, muszę posmakować magii tego domu. Może i ja znajdę tam swoje miejsce na ziemi.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu – odrzekł Geralt.

Ciri spojrzała na Geralta i w jego oczach zobaczyła pewną tęsknotę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że przy całej miłości, jaką do niej czuł, mieli bardzo mało okazji być dla siebie po prostu rodziną. Mimo więzów przeznaczenia spędzili ze sobą bardzo niewiele czasu. Winnica i zimowanie Ciri dawało im szansę na spokojne nadrobienie zaległości i cieszenie się sobą.

Ciri pod wpływem impulsu nachyliła się do niego i objęła go w pasie obiema rękami. Geralt poddał się temu pokazowi czułości, otoczył ją ramieniem.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę – wydusiła z siebie wzruszona Ciri. – I nie z zaproszenia, ale z tych twoich planów na pół roku do przodu.

Geralt wyglądał na wyraźnie zbitego z tropu. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- No dobra, to teraz opowiadaj – rzekł Jaskier do Geralta po chwili, obserwując scenkę przed sobą. Ciri puściła ojca i wyprostowała się. – Co się z tobą działo po wyjeździe do Toussaint, poza zleceniem na Bestię?

\- A właśnie, i o co chodzi z tym doprawionym Aardem? – spytała Ciri, popijając łyk piwa.

Geralt zebrał się w sobie i opowiedział pokrótce swoje przygody: odczarowanie Marleny, pogawędka z Płotką po grzybkach, udział w turnieju rycerskim i zdjęcie klątwy z pani serca pewnego rycerza... Poszukiwanie laboratorium profesora Moreau zostawił na koniec, kiedy wszyscy, łącznie z Zoltanem, który się dosiadł, byli już nieco wcięci piwem i wódką. Mimo wszystko przy opisie jego trzeciej rundy mutacji Ciri poczerwieniała ze złości, a Jaskier rozpoczął tyradę, coraz głośniejszą wraz z upływem czasu.

\- Chcę zauważyć, że jestem cały i zdrowy – przerwał mu Geralt. – Wiedziałem, że metoda profesora jest względnie bezpieczna. Pretensje miejcie do Yen, że w ogóle podrzuciła mi ten pomysł.

\- I tak było to głupie i ryzykowne – oceniła Ciri.

\- Owszem, ale nie żałuję – odparł twardo Geralt. – Te mutacje dużo mi dały.

Na to przyjaciele zamilkli i przyjrzeli mu się czujnie. Geralt wiedział, że teraz się pewnie zastanawiali, które ze zmian w jego wyglądzie – a był świadom, że nieco odmłodniał – były rezultatem mutacji, a które odpoczynku.

\- Mieliście jakieś wieści od Lamberta i Eskela? – Geralt zmienił temat.

\- Lambert ciągle podróżuje z Keirą – rzekła Ciri, wciąż patrząc na niego surowo. – Eskela nie widziałam od czasu...

\- Po bitwie miał jechać do Dolnej Marchii – przypomniał sobie Geralt, nie zmuszając Ciri do zakończenia zdania. – Czasami po cichu liczę na to, że przyjedzie do Corvo Bianco.

\- Stawiasz nowe Kaer Morhen? – spytał Jaskier.

\- Ciężko małą winnicę nazwać Wiedźmińskim Siedliszczem – uśmiechnął się Geralt. – Do warowni jej daleko.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że to warownia, tylko o to, czym Kaer Morhen dla was było przed zniszczeniem – wtrącił poważnie Zoltan. – To był dom, coś, co znalazłeś w tej winnicy. Eskel i Lambert tego nie mają.

\- Do tej pory zawsze mieliśmy dokąd wracać na zimę – Geralt pokiwał głową. – Mogę mieć do was prośbę? – zwrócił się do Jaskra i Zoltana. – Jeśli się tu pojawią, przekażcie im, że są w Corvo Bianco mile widziani, jeśli będą potrzebowali dachu nad głową.

\- Jasne – odparł Jaskier przez ściśnięte ze wzruszenia gardło.

Geralt według niego zawsze był osobą, która chętniej dawała niż brała – w mniemaniu barda wiedźmin często wypruwał sobie flaki w zamian za niekoniecznie miłe słowo. Traktowano go często jak narzędzie, ignorując to, co mógł zaoferować w zamian za przychylność. Przez jego wybitnie wędrowny styl życia przed wyprowadzką do Toussaint, nie przywiązywał się specjalnie do rzeczy materialnych, więc uważał, że miał niewiele do zaoferowania. Teraz posiadał coś trwałego, osobistego – i bez wahania się tym dzielił. Jaskier zawsze lubił twierdzić, że rozszyfrował Geralta od razu, dlatego tak uparcie mu towarzyszył, chcąc odwdzięczyć się za przyjaźń, dodać chociaż coś do hojnego serca nieco zgorzkniałego mruka.

Priscilla dołączyła do nich dość późno, po zebraniu gratulacji i upewnieniu się, że karczma jest przygotowana na zwiększony ruch. Mówiła niewiele, wyraźnie już zmęczona. Poszli spać dopiero, gdy zaczęło się przejaśniać.

Geralt i Ciri wstali wczesnym popołudniem, po przebraniu się w lekkie ubrania zeszli na dół, gdzie czekał na nich obfity obiad. Postanowili zostać w Novigradzie na jeszcze jeden dzień – Ciri chciała dobrze sprzedać konia, Geralt natomiast miał zamiar odwiedzić Eibheara Hattoriego.

Elfi kowal natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na stalowy miecz Geralta. Podekscytowany pytał o pochodzenie broni, a kiedy usłyszał o rezydującym w Beauclair uczniu Tyen'saila, chciał zabrać się z nimi do Toussaint; szybko się zreflektował: nie mógł tak nagle zostawić swojego warsztatu. Geralt w imię stałej współpracy oddał mu skopiowane wcześniej schematy na broń i zapewnił, że nie, na pewno nie chce w zamian trebusza, ale jeśli kiedyś go poniesie do Toussaint, niech śmiało pyta o Corvo Bianco i wpadnie w wolnej chwili.

Opuścili warsztat kowala równo rozweseleni. Resztę dnia postanowili spędzić na błogim lenistwie i niewinnych rozrywkach. Geraltowi przypomniały się chwile po powrocie z Ciri do Novigradu, po bitwie w Kaer Morhen i zabiciu Imleritha. Towarzyszył jej wtedy w spłacaniu długów. Były to chwile wbrew pozorom miłe i odstresowujące, taki oddech przed tym, co ich jeszcze czekało.

Ciri teraz zachowywała się jak na dwudziestokilkulatkę przystało, mimo miecza na plecach. Na rynku przeglądała fatałaszki, namówiła Geralta na jabłko w karmelu, opowiadała o swoich przygodach na Szlaku. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zupełnie zapomniała o swojej przygodzie z bandytami.

Następnego dnia rano zebrali z Kameleona to, co uznali za niezbędne, pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi i Ciri teleportowała ich z powrotem do Toussaint – tym razem trafiła lepiej, bo prosto do sypialni Geralta, wywołując u jednej z pracownic mały zawał serca. Barnabé-Basile powitał ich zupełnie niewzruszony, zapytał o plany na resztę dnia, po czym wrócił do swoich obowiązków.

Dla Ciri zaczął się prawdziwie leniwy czas. Snuła się nieco po posiadłości, czytała książki Geralta, pomagała Marlenie w kuchni i bardzo starannie omijała temat ataku, który przeżyła w Velen.

Geralt też się nie przemęczał, zajęty głównie winnicą. Obecnie dużo częściej zlecenia szukały jego, a nie na odwrót – przez rok walki z tutejszymi potworami i bandytami zdążył się wzbogacić i nie potrzebował pieniędzy tak bardzo, jak kiedyś, zwłaszcza, że teraz miał dach nad głową i święty spokój.

Starał się jednak pozostawać w formie, a Ciri chętnie przystała na wspólne treningi. Przy pierwszej okazji – kilka dni po powrocie obojga z Novigradu – Geralt wyczuł nagłą zmianę nastroju u Ciri: kiedyś trening był też zabawą, tym razem Ciri miała w sobie coś z zabójczego skupienia, jakby rzucała wyzwanie, tylko że Geralt nie wiedział, komu.

Kiedy to zauważył, przeszedł w defensywę, zaś Ciri zaczęła go atakować coraz brutalniej. W końcu Geralt stracił cierpliwość i jednym ciosem wytrącił miecz z ręki Ciri.

Dziewczyna dyszała ze zmęczenia. Pochyliła się do przodu i oparła dłonie o kolana.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, komu konkretnie i co próbujesz teraz udowodnić? – spytał Geralt, opuszczając swój miecz.

Spojrzała na niego z wściekłością.

\- A ty możesz przestać dawać mi fory? – warknęła i wyprostowała się. Jak zwykle bardzo szybko dochodziła do siebie.

Geralt podszedł do stojaka na miecze, odłożył swoje stalowe ostrze i podniósł dwa drewniane miecze treningowe.

\- Albo fory, albo drewno – zarządził. – Jeden z pracowników winnicy jest stolarzem, wystrugał mi dwadzieścia tych mieczy. Na jedną sesję wystarczy.

Przyjęła miecz bez słowa.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli wygram? – spytał poważnie Geralt. – Będziesz się obwiniać o coś, na co nie byłaś w stanie nic poradzić?

\- Nie wiem, co się stanie, na pewno się wyładuję – przyznała Ciri, wciąż wściekła. Wymachiwała mieczem, sprawdzając jego wyważenie. – Przegrać z mistrzem wiedźminem to nie wstyd.

\- Dać się podejść przez dziesięciu bandytów, kiedy jest się rannym i prawdopodobnie półprzytomnym od trucizny alghula też nie – odparł Geralt. Ciri nagle się spięła. – Ciri, ty nie masz do dyspozycji naszych eliksirów i przyspieszonego metabolizmu. Sam bywałem w takich sytuacjach.

\- Ale ciebie nikt nie...

\- To prawda, ale to nie znaczy, że twoje kłopoty to była w jakimkolwiek stopniu twoja wina – zapewnił. – Uciekłaś tak szybko, jak mogłaś. Gdybym sądził, że nie dasz sobie rady na Szlaku, nigdy bym cię nie namawiał na wejście na tę ścieżkę.

\- Na nic mnie nie namawiałeś, sama ją wybrałam – przypomniała Ciri i stanęła przed nim. Napięcie trochę z niej zeszło.

\- To prawda, ale mogłem odmówić twojego szkolenia i odesłać cię do Emhyra – odparł Geralt. – To jak? Fory czy drewno?

Patrzyła na niego chwilę.

\- Drewno – zdecydowała. – Chyba nigdy tak nie ćwiczyliśmy, poza tym jestem ciekawa, czy na twoją walkę miała wpływ ta trzecia runda mutacji, o którą zresztą nadal jestem na ciebie zła.

Geralt chwycił rękojeść drewnianego miecza w obie dłonie.

\- No to pokaż, co potrafisz – zachęcił z uśmiechem.

Ciri zaatakowała ostro, Geralt musiał się w pełni skupić, żeby nadążyć za jej ciosami i przeskakiwaniem z miejsca na miejsce. Nie protestował, że używała swojej Mocy, starał się podejść do tej walki jak do potyczki z upiorami, które też lubiły nagle zniknąć i zaatakować go od tyłu.

Adrenalina buzowała mu we krwi i po cichu cieszył się, że używali drewnianych mieczy, po których mogły zostać jedynie drzazgi i siniaki. Ciri nie wstrzymywała ciosów – parę razy trafiła go w ręce, pierś i głowę, ale sam Geralt też jej nie oszczędzał. Nie miał wprawdzie zdolności do teleportacji, ale miał prawie sto lat doświadczenia, nie mniejszą od Ciri szybkość, większy zasięg rąk, nóg i większą siłę.

Shani kiedyś mu powiedziała, że byłby dobrym tancerzem, gdyby się trochę do tego przyłożył. Jako dziecko był drobny, wyrósł dopiero w okresie dojrzewania, ale szczupła postura i kocia gracja w ruchach pozostały niezmienione. To wszystko sprawiało, że chociaż nie był nietykalny, to w walce stanowił bardzo trudnego przeciwnika.

Po chwili treningu postanowił wykorzystać własne magiczne możliwości, skoro Ciri go pod tym względem nie oszczędzała. Nagle potraktował ją uderzeniem klasycznego Aardu – zaskoczona Ciri wylądowała w krzakach, nieco otumaniona, ale nie ranna. Geralt stanął na środku placu i patrzył, jak wstaje.

\- Znaczy, trzecia tura – sapnęła, otrzepując się z liści.

\- Obiecuję, że ograniczę się do Aardu i Quen – odparł. Nigdy nie użyłby na niej Igni, a Aksji i Yrden pewnie i tak by tu nie pomogły.

Zniszczone miecze były szybko odrzucane na bok i zastępowane nowymi. Atakowali się nawet w chwilach sięgania po nową broń. Oboje zaczęli się pocić. Ciri była piekielnie wytrzymała, zupełnie bez trudu wykonywała swoje skoki przez przestrzeń, a szybkość, z jaką wymachiwała mieczem, nawet dla Geralta stanowiła pewne wyzwanie.

Pierwszy niewątpliwie śmiertelny cios, gdyby walczyli stalą, zadał Geralt. Ciri nie zdążyła uskoczyć przed jego kolejnym obrotem i silnym ciosem. Znieruchomiała. Geralt stał nieco za nią, ostrze jego miecza przebiegało na ukos przez jej pierś.

\- Do trzech wygranych? – zaproponował, powoli wycofując miecz i stając przed nią.

Spojrzała na niego. Jego ćwiczebny napierśnik, zrobiony głównie z miękkiej skóry, nosił na sobie znacznie więcej śladów zadrapań, niż przed ich treningiem. Geralt oddychał nieco ciężko, oczy niemal mu świeciły z adrenaliny.

\- Albo które pierwsze padnie tak naprawdę – przyznała.

\- To musisz się bardziej postarać – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

Zacisnęła zęby. Bez czekania na jego sygnał, skoczyła w jego stronę. Geralt nie dał się zaskoczyć, szybko odskoczył w bok.

Ostatecznie wygrał: na jego trzy zwycięstwa Ciri trafiła go tylko raz. Kiedy odrzuciła w bok ostatni drewniany miecz, nagle zeszło z niej napięcie. Zatoczyła się nieco, po czym usiadła ciężko na wydeptanej trawie.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek pokonał cię w walce? – spytała, dysząc.

Geralt stał nad nią, spokojny i poważny.

\- Dwa razy. Vilgefortz na Thanedd i zabójca królów, Letho. Ale Vilgefortz walczył stalowym drągiem, a podczas walki z Letho nadal miałem amnezję, więc nie byłem do końca świadom własnych możliwości.

\- Już wiem, do kogo się zgłosić, jeśli będę miała ochotę na ostre manto – odparła i położyła się na ziemi, z rękami i nogami rozrzuconymi swobodnie. Patrzył na nią spokojnie. – Błagam, powiedz, że jesteś choć trochę zmęczony.

Uniósł jeden kąt ust w uśmiechu.

\- Choć trochę zdyszany – dodała błagalnie.

Geralt tylko uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

\- Ciri, jesteś cholernie trudnym przeciwnikiem – zaczął.

\- Którego zmiotłeś bez zadyszki – przerwała mu Ciri z nutą frustracji w głosie. Zacisnęła pięść na trawie.

\- Przypominam, że przeszedłem trzy rundy mutacji – odparł spokojnie, kucając przy niej. – Poza tym, wyładowywałaś się za własne wyimaginowane niepowodzenie. Gdybyś wyłączyła emocje, poszłoby ci lepiej.

\- Zmiótłbyś mnie z zadyszką?

Wzruszył tylko jednym ramieniem.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i próbowała z pomocą teleportacji powalić go na ziemię, ale Geralt błyskawicznie przetoczył się w bok i nawet nie zdołała go dotknąć. Oboje stanęli na nogi.

\- Wiesz, jest powód, dla którego w dzieciństwie to Lambert uczył cię szermierki, a nie ja – rzekł spokojnie Geralt, podnosząc potrzaskane drewniane miecze. Pójdą na rozpałkę pod kuchnią Marleny. – Z nim pewnie tym bardziej byś sobie poradziła.

\- Sama już nie wiem. Może naprawdę jestem zmęczona i na wiosnę już o tym zapomnę – przyznała Ciri, idąc za Geraltem w stronę frontowych drzwi.

\- Przeżyłaś rok na Szlaku, nie mając do dyspozycji wiedźmińskich mutacji i eliksirów. Wiesz, ilu wiedźminów, w pełni zmutowanych i wyszkolonych, przeżywało pierwszy rok? – spytał, zerkając na nią przez ramię. – Owszem, spora część strat wiązała się z młodzieńczą brawurą, ale to też świadczy na twoją korzyść.

\- Jedno wiem na pewno: do setki w tym zawodzie raczej nie dociągnę – zakończyła Ciri.

Na spotkanie wyszedł im majordomus w towarzystwie gońca.

\- Jaśnie panie, pan von Everec przesyła zapytanie, czy nie mielibyśmy nic przeciwko jego obecności podczas dzisiejszej kolacji – rzekł uprzejmie Barnabé-Basile.

\- TEN von Everec? – odezwała się Ciri. – Olgierd von Everec, który cię okłamał, wykorzystał i naraził na utratę duszy, wprasza się na kolację?

\- Tylko okłamał. Kto inny mnie wykorzystał, a naraziłem się sam – sprostował Geralt, zerkając na nią. – Nie, nie będę miał nic przeciwko. Niech się czuje zaproszony – rzekł do gońca, który ukłonił się, wskoczył na swojego konia czekającego na dziedzińcu i popędził w stronę Beauclair.

Ciri popatrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem i już miała pchnąć drzwi do domu, kiedy Geralt nagle znieruchomiał, nadstawiając ucha.

Znajomy głos zarządcy produkcji, pana DeGarmo, dochodził z piwniczki.

\- … obrazę całego Toussaint. Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Pokryta bliznami jak jakaś barowa awanturnica, pasują do siebie – mówił DeGarmo. Geralt poczuł ścisk w dołku. – A jemu się wydaje, że powinien się wtrącać do produkcji, nordliński barbarzyńca zarabiający na nieszczęściu innych! Gdyby to nie było świętokradztwo, zepsułbym całą jego partię wina!

Odpowiedział mu żeński głos tak cichy, że nawet wyczulony słuch Geralta nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów.

I tak wystarczyło. Pretekst się pojawił: zdolność do sabotażu. Geralt zrobił w tył zwrot od drzwi domu i pomaszerował prosto do piwniczki.

Zaskoczeni Barnabé-Basile i Ciri poszli za nim.

\- Panie DeGarmo! – zawołał spokojnym głosem Geralt. Mężczyzna wyszedł z piwniczki, wyraźnie niczego się nie spodziewając. – Rozumiem, że ma pan kwaterę na terenie posiadłości – mówił dalej Geralt i zanim DeGarmo zdążył potwierdzić, dodał: – Ma pan pół godziny na spakowanie się i opuszczenie na zawsze terenu Corvo Bianco. Radzę nie pytać o rekomendacje, bo jak na nordlińskiego barbarzyńcę przystało, napiszę zupełnie szczerą.

Wszyscy obecni, łącznie z pracownicą winnicy, która wyszła za DeGarmo z piwniczki, znieruchomieli. DeGarmo otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Geralt tylko uniósł brew i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Być może DeGarmo stwierdził, że nie warto się wykłócać, zaprzeczać, udawać, że nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Albo dobrze wiedział, że nie wygra z wyczulonym słuchem wiedźmina i niechęcią majordomusa.

Obrzucił tylko Geralta, Barnabé-Basilego i Ciri chłodnym spojrzeniem i ruszył w stronę swojej kwatery.

Geralt spokojnie odwrócił się w stronę domu.

\- Chodź, Ciri, trzeba ostrzec Marlenę, że będziemy mieli gościa.

Nie skomentował aury ulgi, którą teraz roztaczał wokół siebie majordomus. Najwyraźniej trzeba było zwolnić gburowatego zarządcę dużo wcześniej.

 

* * *

 

Wizyta Olgierda von Everec jak zwykle oznaczała wymianę opowieści, trochę popisywania się i sporo wypitego alkoholu.

Redański szlachcic właściwie przeniósł się na stałe do Toussaint – wynajmował dom w Beauclair. Geralt domyślał się, że uciekał od dawnych wrogów po rozstaniu z większością swojej wesołej kompanii i „odzyskaniu śmiertelności”. Był częstym i miłym gościem w pałacu książęcym, więc mógł liczyć na ewentualną ochronę, ale generalnie starał się nie rzucać w oczy.

Geralt trochę wbrew sobie bardzo go polubił po ich ponownym spotkaniu. Obaj zwiedzili kawał świata, sporo przeżyli, więc mieli o czym rozmawiać; obaj lubili wypić i pograć w karty. Otoczony bajkową krainą wiedźmin zawsze ciepło witał powiew Północy, znajomy akcent i nieco suche, pełne autoironii poczucie humoru Redańczyka. Poznawszy jego historię, nie miał do niego żalu o niebezpieczeństwa, na które został narażony zarówno podczas wykonywania tamtego feralnego kontraktu w Oxenfurcie, jak i podczas spełniania jego trzech życzeń.

Od pierwszego przyjazdu Olgierda do Toussaint widzieli się już kilka razy. Wysuszyli kilka butelek wina i wódki, Geralt wreszcie zdołał go ograć w Gwinta, a w swoim znacznie wydłużonym wolnym czasie nawet korzystał z książkowych rekomendacji oczytanego i dobrze wykształconego szlachcica. Ot, zaprzyjaźnili się, ale tematu Pana Lusterko możliwie unikali.

Olgierd nadal ubierał się jak redański szlachcic. Najwyraźniej dużo cieplejszy klimat nie przeszkadzał mu w noszeniu zdobionego kontusza. Dużo rzadziej natomiast miał broń u boku i najwyraźniej przyzwyczaił się do tego.

Na widok Ciri, ubranej w kolorową, zwiewną sukienkę, ukłonił się głęboko i ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Słyszałem o przybyciu nowej pani tego domu – rzekł. – A przybyła jego największa ozdoba.

Ciri zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Ekhem – rozległo się za jej plecami znajome chrząknięcie.

Olgierd zaśmiał się, Ciri obrzuciła Geralta chłodnym spojrzeniem. Wiedźmin tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uniósł brew.

\- Bez obaw, Biały Wilku, wiem, że w tej bitwie nie mam sojuszników i szans – rzekł wesoło Olgierd.

\- Rycerskość i dworskie maniery wyraźnie nie są zaraźliwe nawet po roku mieszkania w krainie, która pachnie rycerskością i etykietą – dodała Ciri z wyraźnym nadąsaniem, ale kiedy Marlena zaczęła wykładać jedzenie na stół, jej humor od razu się poprawił.

Barnabé-Basile i Marlena również zostali zaproszeni do stołu. Majordomus wyraźnie był w dobrym humorze, co chwilę dolewając wszystkim wina i angażując się w rozmowę, chociaż nie zapomniał o własnych manierach. Marlena jak zwykle mówiła niewiele, ale też nie zachowywała się jak spłoszona służąca – miała przecież swoją dumę i urodzenie. Z całego towarzystwa tylko Ciri przewyższała ją statusem społecznym, chociaż Marlena o tym nie wiedziała. Duża sala jadalna była wypełniona smakowitymi zapachami, śmiechem i przyjacielską pogawędką.

\- Barnabo-Bazyli, jeśli DeGarmo aż tak zalazł ci za skórę, że teraz świętujesz jego zwolnienie, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że masz z nim taki problem? – zagadał w końcu Geralt, kiedy majordomus był już wyraźnie rozluźniony winem.

\- Nie godziło się prosić jaśnie pana o wyrzucenie z pracy kogoś, kto był nam do pewnego stopnia potrzebny – odparł szczerze Barnabé-Basile.

\- Mam szukać kogoś na jego miejsce czy sobie poradzisz?

\- Nie wiem, czy chciałbym ponownie ryzykować złą ingerencję w atmosferę w posiadłości – przyznał majordomus. Podchmielony gdzieś gubił część swojej służalczości i robił się bardziej otwarty. – Lepiej sobie sami poradzimy w dobrych humorach niż ze specjalistą, przez którego nikomu nie chce się wyjść do pracy.

\- Geralt, mam nadzieję, że rozważasz podwyżkę dla tego człowieka – wtrącił Olgierd.

\- Tu nie ma czego rozważać – odparł poważnie Geralt. – Decyzja jest oczywista.

Barnabé-Basile znieruchomiał, zaskoczony.

\- Wypełniam tylko swoje obowiązki – odrzekł sztywno.

\- Których ci przybywa wraz z poprawą stanu posiadłości – stwierdził Geralt. – Nie mam zamiaru pozostawić tego bez premii. Swoją drogą, poza rozbudową willi, trzeba pomyśleć o remoncie mieszkań dla pracowników i służby, przede wszystkim twojego domu.

Wydawało mu się, że Barnabé-Basile się zarumienił. Na pewno zabrakło mu słów.

\- Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie ciebie w roli właściciela ziemskiego – wtrąciła Ciri, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

\- Ja też nie – odparł Geralt z uśmiechem. – Całe szczęście, z takim personelem moja rola jest bardzo łatwa.

\- Jest pan bardzo łaskawy – stwierdził Barnabé-Basile z ukłonem.

Dochodziła północ, a spotkanie nijak nie zbliżało się do końca.

W pewnym momencie do domu weszła jedna ze służących.

\- Jaśnie panie, dziad proszalny czeka u bram – poinformowała cicho.

Geralt i Marlena wyraźnie zesztywnieli. Olgierd i Ciri spojrzeli na nich ze zdziwieniem.

\- Przygotuję coś – rzekła Marlena, wzięła z kuchni drewnianą miskę i nabrała do niej różnych specjałów: mięs, warzyw, o krawędź wypełnionej po brzegi miski oparła kawałek ciasta drożdżowego. Do drewnianego kubka nalała soku jabłkowego. Poruszała się sztywno, wyraźnie spięta.

\- Tym się raczej naje – stwierdził Geralt, przejął od niej miskę i kubek i poszedł za służącą w stronę bram posiadłości. Marlena została w domu, odprowadziła go wzrokiem.

Za plecami słyszał tylko ciche pytanie Olgierda, o co chodziło. Wyjaśnienia lokalnego zwyczaju podjął się Barnabé-Basile, nie wspominając o osobistych przeżyciach Marleny z pewnym dziadem ponad sto lat wcześniej.

Czuł też na sobie czujne spojrzenie Ciri.

Mężczyzna czekający u bram posiadłości był stary, ubrany w łachmany, miał długie, siwe włosy i zgarbioną sylwetkę.

\- Witaj – zaczął spokojnie Geralt, jakby czując powagę sytuacji. – Nie znam ceremoniału w takich sytuacjach, ponieważ mieszkam w Toussaint od niedawna, ale proszę, oto strawa z mojego stołu. Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy, byś nie odszedł stąd głodny.

\- Taką ilością jedzenia i wiedźmina się wykarmi – odparł cichy głos. Mężczyzna przejął miskę i kubek i zaczął jeść łapczywie.

Geralta coś powstrzymywało przed odejściem. Patrzył, jak dziad jadł.

\- Dochowałeś, panie, tradycji – rzekł w końcu żebrak i oddał opróżnione naczynia. – Niech się twojemu domostwu dobrze wiedzie – dodał z nieco dworskim, szerokim gestem dłoni.

Geralt tylko skinął głową, odwrócił się powoli i ruszył w stronę domu.

\- Jak myślisz, jak długo to potrwa? – usłyszał za sobą boleśnie znajomy, wywołujący ciarki na plecach, głęboki głos.

Znieruchomiał.

\- Nie wiem. Postaram się, żeby trwało jak najdłużej – odparł, nie odwracając się.

Gaunter O'Dim stanął przed nim w znajomej postaci sprzedawcy luster.

\- A co byłbyś w stanie zrobić, by trwało to wieczność, hę? – spytał Gaunter z typowym, pełnym pewności siebie uśmiechem. – Ten spokój jest bardzo kruchy. Nazbierałeś sobie przyjaciół w zwykłych śmiertelnikach. Za kilkadziesiąt lat zostanie po nich wspomnienie, zostaniesz tylko ty, czarodziejki, które odrzuciłeś, i może twój przyjaciel wampir. Twoja córka, przyjaciel bard... oni wszyscy niedługo umrą. A winnica może upaść, dom spłonąć... Co byś zrobił?

\- Kiedy zaprzyjaźniałem się ze śmiertelnikami, dobrze wiedziałem, z czym to się wiąże – odparł Geralt, czując wzrastający niepokój. – Nie liczyłem na to, że długo potrwa.

\- Oni wszyscy są tak podatni na wypadki... – zaczął Gaunter.

Geraltowi nagle oczy rozbłysły ze wściekłości.

\- Twierdzisz, że nie oszukujesz – warknął. – Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób przyczynisz się do tych „wypadków”, jeśli będę miał choć cień podejrzeń...

\- To co? – odparł ostro Gaunter.

Nie musiał nawet klaskać w dłonie. Geralt wyraźnie poczuł, kiedy czas stanął w miejscu. Włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba, miska i kubek wypadły mu z dłoni.

\- To choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobię w życiu, znajdę cię i sposób, by cię zniszczyć raz na zawsze – dokończył Geralt, czując, jak wali mu serce.

\- A co ty możesz, wiedźminie? – spytał pogardliwie Gaunter.

\- Dokonywać niemożliwego – wycedził wiedźmin.

\- Nie ten kaliber, łowco potworów.

\- A zatem to Pan Lusterko nawiedził te skromne progi – od strony domu rozległ się chłodny głos Ciri. – Mój znajomy Wiedzący opowiadał mi o tobie.

Geralt zerknął na nią kątem oka. Nie podobało mu się, że angażowała się w sprawę z O'Dimem.

Zauważył na jej czole krople potu. Wyglądała tak, jakby właśnie wykonała jakiś duży wysiłek. Nagle go olśniło. Udało jej się wyrwać z pułapki czasu Gauntera. Musiała wyczuć zatrzymanie czasu i zdołała przełamać zaklęcie.

Zerknął na demona. O'Dim znakomicie ukrył zaskoczenie na jej pojawienie się. Teoretycznie nie miała prawa tu być, powinna pozostawać nieruchoma, jak wszystko dookoła.

\- Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. Kobieta, której przy odrobinie politycznej perswazji mógłby się kłaniać cały świat – rzekł spokojnie Gaunter. Skinął jej głową na powitanie.

\- Również ty – odparła chłodno Ciri, patrząc mu w oczy. Stała dumna, wyprostowana, nie okazywała nawet cienia strachu. – Wiedzący boją się ciebie, ale ja nie muszę. Nie jestem tylko dziedziczką tronu największego imperium na kontynencie, jestem Panią Czasów i Miejsc, Dzieckiem Starszej Krwi. Ty potrafisz panować nad czasem, ale nade mną władzy nie masz. Zatem nie miej wątpliwości, że jeśli Geralt będzie miał powód, by cię zniszczyć, ja będę stała u jego boku.

Jakże inaczej brzmiała od pełnej wątpliwości dziewczyny, którą była jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Teraz była w pełni świadoma swoich możliwości i Geralt wiedział, że powinien podziękować za to Avallac'howi.

Gaunter patrzył na nią z kamienną twarzą.

\- Więc jeśli nie chcesz poznać naszego gniewu, trzymaj się z daleka od Geralta, jego rodziny, przyjaciół i domu – zakończyła ostro Ciri.

Geralt po cichu docenił troskę, z jaką sprecyzowała swoje życzenie.

\- Tak jest, pani – odparł w końcu O'Dim, ukłonił się i zniknął.

Wraz z nim zniknęła też blokada czasu.

Geralt wolno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Naprawdę masz nad nim taką władzę czy to był blef? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Avallac'h opowiadał mi o nim i podobno rzeczywiście jako jedyna nie muszę się go bać – rzekła Ciri. – Nie mam zamiaru próbować z nim walczyć bez powodu, ale może przynajmniej będziesz miał z nim spokój.

\- Dzięki – odrzekł szczerze Geralt. – Nie mam z nim na pieńku, ale jest to ostatnia osoba, z którą chciałbym mieć znowu do czynienia.

Geralt podniósł upuszczone naczynia. Ruszyli razem w stronę domu.

\- Z tym dziadem proszalnym to jakaś grubsza historia? – spytała Ciri. – Widziałam reakcję Marleny.

\- Później ci opowiem – zapewnił Geralt.

Na ich spotkanie z domu wypadł Barnabé-Basile.

\- Panienko Ciri! Zniknęła pani! – zawołał. Najwyraźniej była to jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które mogły go wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Olgierd, który wyszedł za nim, wyglądał spokojniej, ale też był zaniepokojony.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ich Geralt. – To nie był zwykły dziad proszalny, ale we dwoje sobie z nim poradziliśmy.

Olgierd spojrzał mu w oczy. Albo Marlena opowiedziała swoją historię, albo czegoś się domyślił.

\- Mamy jeszcze butelkę wina do opróżnienia – rzekł Geralt, szerokim gestem ramion zapraszając wszystkich z powrotem do domu.

\- A masz wódkę? Bo, powiem szczerze, nabrałam ochoty na coś mocniejszego – sapnęła Ciri.

Butelka żytniej szybko znalazła się na stole. Barnabé-Basile rozlał wszystkim do kieliszków. Ciri pierwsza uniosła swój kieliszek.

\- Toast! – zawołała. – Za bezpieczny dom i grono przyjaciół.

Wszyscy wypili do dna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próbowałam napisać wiersz. Szybko się poddałam, jak widać.  
> I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o tę niezwykłą w mojej twórczości porcję fluffu.  
> Trzeci fik z serii, powiązany z tym, się pisze. Bardzo powoli. „Urywki” jako całość (i każdy rozdział z osobna) są całkowicie niezależne.
> 
> Chronologia:  
> 1\. Problem wiedźmina – wiadomo, sam początek dodatku, już po zabójstwie Miltona. Przyjmuję, że Geralt przybył do Toussaint późnym latem/wczesną jesienią (początek września?) 1275 roku.  
> 2\. Wicht plamisty – okolice zadania „Pogłos”, kilka dni po przyjeździe Geralta.  
> 3\. Eksperyment – gdzieś w trakcie śledztwa, jeszcze przed pogawędką Geralta i Płotki.  
> 4\. Właściciel ziemski – nadal w trakcie śledztwa, po wykonaniu przez Geralta zleceń w Tufo, Coronacie, Vermentino i Belgaard, po pogawędce z Płotką.  
> 5\. Zapach wolności – bezpośrednio po zakończeniu śledztwa. Ponieważ osobiście włóczę się strasznie po Toussaint, przyjmijmy, że całość zajęła mu około miesiąca, Geralt siedział w więzieniu trzy tygodnie, więc wypada koniec października 1275.  
> 6\. Dług wdzięczności – trzy miesiące po zakończeniu śledztwa. W Toussaint panuje łagodna zima, po naszemu jest to pewnie początek 1276 roku.  
> 7\. Wykład – po naszemu maj 1276 roku.  
> 8\. Trastamara – dwa tygodnie po wyjeździe Shani, czerwiec 1276.  
> 9\. Rodzina – rok po przyjeździe Geralta, późne lato 1276 roku.


End file.
